El cuerno del unicornio
by Ladtheove
Summary: Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos en el peor momento posible. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se unan a la mezcla? Draco sub, Harry dom.
1. Doble

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Nota:** Hola de nuevo. ^^

Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto por esta historia, pero el largo camino hasta conseguir un argumento bien atado, aunque duro, ya ha acabado. ¡Yupi! ^^ Finalmente, después de mucho pensar, logré la vertiente que tanto me había costado encontrar, y las muses han decidido acompañarme. Quién sabe ha sido gracias a las vacaciones. XD De todos modos, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo. Gracias por seguir leyéndome, y no olvidéis decirme vuestra opinión, siempre me ayuda a mejorar, y ojala que nos sigamos viendo mucho tiempo más. Bye ^^

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 1- Doble**

Draconius Lucien Malfoy, barón. Edad, veintisiete. Nacido el… Se saltó los datos más obvios, todos aquellos detalles ya los conocía. Desaparecido el siete de Diciembre cuando acudía a una cita con su prometida, Pansy Parkinson. La última vez que se le vio fue en la pastelería Sweeter. Hora de la desaparición, entre las 5 y las 7.

Más abajo había una lista de las personas que lo vieron ese día. Algunas notas sobre posibles sospechosos, y los motivos más plausibles de dicha desaparición. El más alto en la lista, el secuestro. Siendo que Malfoy era heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes del país, era algo más que plausible.

Un caso relativamente sencillo.

No necesitaban de su ayuda. Y el jefe de su departamento debería haberlo pensado antes de encasquetárselo a él. Sobre todo porque sabía lo ocupado que ya estaba.

Sí, claro, era el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones. Y era obvio que Lucius Malfoy, con su posición política y enorme fortuna, exigiría que el caso de su hijo fuera asignado al mejor.

¡Pero Merlín, tenía casos mucho más urgentes que un engreído incapaz de defenderse!

Ahora mismo estaba trabajando las veinticuatro horas en las desapariciones de niños que había habido últimamente. Todas sucedidas durante las últimas luces de la tarde, y siempre cerca de zonas boscosas. Ninguna de las cuales parecía ofrecer pistas concretas sobre el paradero de los infantes, razones de los secuestros, ni identidad del culpable.

Lo único que parecía obvio era que habían partido voluntariamente. No había encontrado rastros de violencia física, ni mágica. Ni siquiera el rastro de un simple hechizo de sueño. Lo que solo dejaba que los niños hubieran ido por propio pie.

Y ya había habido ocho desaparecidos. Todos menores de cinco años. El pánico empezaba a calar en los padres, que temían sus hijos fueran los siguientes. Sobre todo gracias a los exagerados artículos de Rita Seeker, que por una vez estaba diciendo mayormente la verdad. ¿Cómo iban a estar tranquilos los padres, si los pequeños continuaban desapareciendo sin que nadie lograra hacer nada al respecto?

Harry no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran así.

Solo de pensar lo que les podrían estar haciendo… Uno no permanecía casi diez años en los aurores, sin ver algunas cosas realmente horribles. Y Harry estaba decidido a parar aquello, fuera como fuera.

Lo último que necesitaba era un aristócrata mojigato, demasiado estúpido para evitar un simple secuestro económico, restándole un tiempo que no podía tirar.

-¿Ya has averiguado algo?- la voz de su mejor amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hermione acababa de entrar por la puerta con una enorme carpeta en los brazos, y la mirada ligeramente preocupada. El severo traje beige que llevaba delineaba elegantemente su cintura, y junto a los brillantes zapatos marrones, le daba un aire de seriedad erudita… a lo habría hecho, si su impeinable pelo rizado, no se empeñase en querer escapar graciosamente de la coleta.

La verdad, es que viéndola así, nadie diría que ya era madre de dos preciosos bebes, Hugo y Rose. Rose todavía era muy pequeña, apenas podía gatear, y seguramente a estas horas estaría con su abuela, la señora wesley, que siempre estaba encantada de ayudar con los nietos.

Pero Hugo ya tenía cuatro años, y había empezado el colegio hacía unos meses.

-No, nada nuevo.- suspiró cansadamente, y sacó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la camisa. Necesitaba una calada.

Había cogido la mala costumbre de uno de sus antiguos compañeros en un caso, y había seguido con ella por que la nicotina le relajaba, y le ayudaba a concentrarse mejor. Aunque sabía que no era muy saludable que dijéramos.

Hermione se lo repetía a menudo. Y que ahora no lo estuviera haciendo, viéndole encender con soltura la punta del pitillo, solo demostraba lo preocupada que debía estar. Hugo entraba en el rango de edad de las víctimas. Eso era más que suficiente para inquietar a cualquier padre.

Como para darle la razón, Mione también suspiró, la preocupación en su mirada intensificándose. Entreabrió los labios, pareció que diría algo… pero acabó por cerrarlos.

-En serio Harry, deberías recoger un poco tu despacho. – cambió de tema abruptamente, obviamente tratando de pensar en otra cosa, y sacudió la cabeza como quejándose de un hijo desordenado.

Harry casi sonrió.

Sí, bueno, estaba un poco…desordenado. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero… vale, estaba hecho un completo desastre. Pero no solía tener tiempo de preocuparse de ello.

El minúsculo espacio estaba invadido por docenas de carpetas referentes a casos pasados aún sin archivar. Y bloques de papeles, fotografías y redacciones relacionados con los casos que llevaba actualmente, esparcidos aquí y allá por todas las superficies útiles. La mayoría eran sobre todo declaraciones de los padres y de las últimas personas que vieron a los niños desaparecidos, fotos de los pequeños y de las personas de su entorno.

Las piezas más importantes del puzle las había clavado al corcho que ocupaba parte de la pared. Fotos y retazos de información que podía estudiar desde su silla. Algunos apuntes aquí y allá escritos rápidamente sobre lo poco que había podido esclarecer, reptaban entre el desorden del tablón. Pero a pesar de todo, nada parecía tener sentido.

Era como un rompecabezas del que dependían vidas. Y no parecía estar cerca más cerca de resolverlo que cuando empezó.

Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba una calada. Tenía que estar escapándosele algo.

Hermion depositó la carpeta sobre la pila de papeles que ya invadía su escritorio, haciéndola temblar precariamente. Pero la estructura aguanto, como Harry sabía que haría. No había acumulado tantos informes, sin haber desarrollado en algún momento, dones de constructor.

Ron solía decir, que si algún día esa montaña caía, la ola de formularios los ahogaría a todos.

Milagrosamente, se las había apañado para acumular la torre más grande de papeleo de todo su departamento. Odiaba hacer trabajo de oficina.

-Estas son las declaraciones de todas personas que vieron a Malfoy ese día.- Hermione indicó distraídamente la carpeta que acababa de dejar, su mirada había ido a posarse en el tablón, en las caras sonrientes de niños que quizás ya estaban muertos.

Harry suspiró, sabía lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de su amiga. Nadie que tuviera hijos estaba tranquilo estos días.

Esta tarde tenía una cita con una de las profesoras de los niños, que decía haber visto algo anómalo el día que el infante desapareció, lo que significaba que tendría que sacrificar horas de sueño para poder leer todo aquel papeleo sobre el caso de Malfoy, que no deberían haberle asignado a él en primera instancia.

Hermione apartó la mirada de las fotos y la clavó en él, como habiendo llegado a una conclusión.

-Si es mucho trabajo para ti, yo podría ocuparme de leer el informe, y escribirte después una lista de los datos que podrían servir de algo.- se ofreció. Ella, igual que él, estaba furiosa con su jefe por ceder a las exigencias de Lucius Malfoy, sin tener en cuenta la importancia del caso que Harry llevaba a ahora. Y aunque se había ofrecido a ocuparse del caso de Malfoy por sí misma, Auxbrey se había negado. "Una familia del renombre de los Malfoy necesitaba al mejor". Pero eso no significaba que no pudiese ayudar a su amigo, restándole un poco de trabajo.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias Mione, sería de mucha ayuda.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Para qué estamos los amigos?- sin embargo en seguida la seriedad retornó a su rostro, preocupada.- ¿Quién podría querer hacer daño a unos niños?

Dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, y tomó las manos de su mejor amiga entre las suyas, la mirada fiera, determinada, que aparecía en sus ojos, asegurándole que haría lo que fuera, lo que hiciera falta, para averiguarlo y acabar con aquello.

-No te preocupes, atraparé a ese tipo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con el mismo brillo de seguridad y confianza.

-Lo sé.

* * *

El colegio de Greenpeach se encontraba a las afueras de Londrés, cerca de uno de los pocos bosques antiguos que quedaban en el país, y hasta hace poco un colegio normal de magia para niños de entre dos y diez años.

Muchos padres que no podían permitirse tutores particulares, o que no querían enviar a sus hijos a colegios muggles, optaban por enviar a sus hijos a colegios como este. Donde podían recibir una educación que los preparara para sus años en Hogwarts, cuando realmente empezarían a estudiar magia práctica.

Una buena elección, si no fuera por qué un niño había desaparecido de allí hacía casi una semana.

El pequeño Will de solo cinco años, había estado jugando en los columpios a la hora del recreo cuando sucedió. Nadie había visto nada.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Acababa de aparecerse en el camino de tierra frente a la puerta principal del colegió.

El centro Greenpeach estaba alojado en una antigua casa de madera colonial, con sus tablones pintados de blanco, y un claro a su alrededor que parecía condensar toda la luz de la tarde.

La casita se había construido dentro de la propia linde del bosque, y los enormes árboles que la rodeaban parecían combarse graciosamente hacia ella, protegiéndola de los elementos, y creando una estampa de embargo, ahora había muy poco de cuento en el lugar. Aquí había sido secuestrado un niño.

Observó los columpios en los que debía haber estado jugando el pequeño Will la última vez que le vieron. Estaban al aire libre, sin ninguna valla que delimitara esta zona de lo que era el propio bosque. Aparentemente, cualquiera podía haber entrado y llevárselo. Incluso podía haberse ido por su cuenta. Si no supiera ya por la primera vez que estuvo aquí, que todo el patio estaba rodeado por barreras mágicas anti muggles, protecciones para que los niños no salieran, y alarmas varias contra extraños y gente mal intencionada.

Lo único extraño que había encontrado, fue una leve distorsión mágica en la red protectora. Alguien había manipulado los hechizos con la habilidad de un experto. Para no haber alertado a nadie, quien quiera que hubiera ejecutado el trabajo debía haber tenido una paciencia, habilidad y conocimientos, que estaban fuera del alcance de los sospechosos habituales en estos casos.

Y el rastro mágico había sido demasiado débil para sacar nada de él.

Tiró de la cuerda de la campanilla de la entrada, aún meditabundo. Y la puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente.

-Buenos días señor Potter, me alegro de que haya podido venir. –sonrió amablemente, sus ojitos castaños mirándolo detrás de las enormes gafas.

La profesora Clarisa Panbrich era una mujer pequeña, de aspecto nervioso y bondadoso. La clase de mujer de sesenta años, que uno identificaría con la amable tía que siempre tiene caramelos en el bolso. Su pelo blanco estaba recogido en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, sin duda intentando hacerla parecer más alta. Su túnica compuesta de una amplia variedad de trozos de telas dispares cosidos entre sí, decidió, debía buscar recalcar un poco su presencia. La idea casi lo hizo sonreír.

-Buenos días señora Panbrich. El placer es mío. – devolvió la sonrisa, amablemente. Y extendió la mano para saludarla. – La carta que recibí de usted, decía que tenía alguna información sobre su alumno desaparecido.

La señora asintió gravemente.

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Pase, hablaremos en mi despacho.

El despacho de la señora Panbrich, resultó ser exactamente como habría imaginado de una señora como ella.

Tonos pastel, muebles cómodos repletos de almohadones bordados, un amplio ventanal que daba al patio, y dibujos hechos por sus alumnos pegados aquí y allá por las paredes.

Después de haberse acomodado los dos en el amplio escritorio que presidía el lugar, (Harry dudaba de haberse sentado jamás en una silla tan mullida por hechizos y cojines) y haberse visto obligado a aceptar una taza de té. La buena mujer, finalmente, extrajo una carpeta llena de pegatinas infantiles de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Verá señor Potter, después de haber hablado con usted la semana pasada, recordé algunas coincidencias curiosas, que además se han seguido repitiendo estos últimos días. – abrió la carpeta y la giró para que pudiera ojear el contenido.

- ¿Dibujos de los niños?- inquirió.

La carpeta parecía contener un par de docenas de dibujos infantiles, de mayor o menor habilidad.

A veces los niños, si un evento los traumatizaba lo suficiente, solían ser incapaces de hablar de ello. Sin embargo, estos hechos podían reflejarse fácilmente en sus dibujos. Solían tratarse de representaciones de escenas del acontecimiento, o cosas relacionadas con ello, como miedos, monstruos… pequeños retazos de pesadilla que ningún pequeño debería ver.

Pero estos dibujos no tenían sentido.

No eran tristes, ni tenían los característicos tonos apagados, con profusión de negros y rojos, que solían ser comunes. En su lugar, parecían imágenes totalmente normales para un niño. Colores alegres, manchas blancas… todas las imágenes tenían un cierto parecido. Las mejor hechas, mostraban claramente un animal de cuatro patas, un caballo blanco con cuerno.

-Sí, señor Potter. Son dibujos de los niños. Todos hechos por niños que estaban en el patio ese día.

Harry levantó la mirada de los curiosos trazos infantiles. Sabía que los recreos en este colegio se hacían a dos turnos. Y que por tanto, solo la mitad de los alumnos podían haber visto algo aquel día. Sin embargo cuando se les preguntó, ninguno admitió haber visto nada.

Esto parecía decir lo contrario.

-Cuando les pregunté, todos admitieron haber imaginado un unicornio blanco que dibujar, pero ninguno por qué se les ocurrió algo así. No lo copiaron de otros niños. Es imposible que así allá sido. Miré. Este dibujo lo hizo Allan, tiene diez años.- señaló uno de los dibujos mejor hechos, con el unicornio asomando entre unos matojos verdes, que podían haber sido arbustos. – Y este lo hizo Gabby, solo tiene dos.- La bola blanca con cuatro rayas a modo de patas, y otra más coronándola como cuerno, aunque confusa, una vez sabiendo lo que era, resultaba fácilmente reconocible.

La señora Panbrich señalo ambos.

-Van a cursos demasiado alejados, y nunca han jugado juntos. Ni siquiera se conocían más que de vista. Y sin embargo ambos dibujaron lo mismo un día después del secuestro de Will. Pueda que no sea más que una tontería, pero creí que debería saberlo.

Harry recogió los papeles en la carpeta y se puso en pie con ella en la mano.

-No se preocupe señora Panbrich, ha hecho usted muy bien en avisarme de esto. ¿Le importa si me llevo los dibujos?

-No, no, por supuesto, puedo tenerlos el tiempo que necesite.- se apresuró a asegurarle amablemente.

-Y si no le importa. ¿Podría escribirme una lista con todos los niños que han estado dibujando unicornios la última semana?- inquirió mientras se ponía apresuradamente el abrigo que había colgado sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Sí, sí, claro, sin problema. ¿Se lo envió por correo?

-Sería de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias señora Panbrich.- le estrechó de nuevo amablemente la mano, y se dejó conducir a la puerta, mientras pensaba en cuál de los otros siete colegios estaría más cerca.

Tenía mucho que estudiar.

* * *

Cuando regresó a Grimaud Place casi a las dos de la madrugada, apenas si se preocupó en quitarse las botas y el abrigo antes de derrumbarse sobre la cama.

Estaba agotado.

Había pasado el día visitando los otros seis colegios en los que había habido desapariciones. Solicitando los dibujos de los niños que habían estado presentes en el área de juegos cuando sucedieron, esperando a que se los trajeran, comparándolos con los que ya tenía, y solicitando los permisos apropiados para llevárselos.

Había encontrado una inquietante cantidad de dibujos de unicornios, en todos, y cada uno, de los colegios.

Aún no sabía lo que podía significar, y no se encontraba en ningún estado mental decente para ponerse a pensar en ello ahora. Sabía de sobra que ahora no iba a ser útil para nada. Así que medio casi queriendo arrastrarse, logró ponerse el pijama, y estaba por meterse en la cama, cuando se dio cuenta del sobre que alguien había dejado en su mesilla.

Correo.

Seguramente Kreacher lo había dejado allí.

Lo abrió cansadamente. Era la lista que Hermione había prometido enviarle sobre el caso Malfoy. La ojeó brevemente, prometiéndose leerla por la mañana, y se deslizó con un suspiro de gusto entre las sábanas recién planchadas.

A veces tener un elfo doméstico era toda una alegría. Aunque nunca diría algo así delante de Hermione.

Extráñemente, lo último que flotó por su cabeza antes de dormirse, fue una de las líneas del informe que le había enviado su amiga.

_Visto por última vez a la salida de la pastelería sweeter, tomó el camino que bordeaba la arboleda de Kingstone._

Árboleda…

Bosque.

Continuará.


	2. Sueños

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Nota: **Hola, siento haber vuelto a retrasarme. Entre el trabajo y los estudios no consigo ponerme al día, pero espero que haya merecido la pena. ^^

**Kalhisto azula: **Estoy bien ^^ Espero que tu también, gracias por tu review, de verdad me alegro que te haya gustado el inicio del cuerno del unicornio, y prometo esforzarme para mejorarlo aún más. Besos ^^

**Dark: **Hola Dark ^^ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Yo aquí tirandillo XD Me alegro que te haya gustado el inicio. Pobre Draco, tienes razón, no creo que le guste que lo compare con niños de cinco años, jujuju pero va a tener que aguantarse. XD (fijo que me mira mal) Sobre Draco desnudo, te prometo que lo verás, pero más adelante ^^ mientras tanto me esforzaré en continuar intrigándote todo lo que pueda. Besos ^^

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **¿Así que la última parte te ha dejado pensando? Excelente, misión cumplida entonces. ^^ Lo del unicornio secuestrando niños tienes razón en que es extraño, por eso de que son criaturas de la luz, pero ya verás, jujuju XD Me alegra cantidad que te este gustando, y me esforzaré al máximo para que siga siendo así. Besos ^^

**Murtilla: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra que te guste, y lo de ponerlos en sueño hipnótico no me lo había planteado, pero casi mejor que no, pobres niños XD Y sí, vi la peli de el último unicornio, aunque la verdad no la tenía en mente cuando pensé esta historia, pero tienes razón, Draco quedaría genial como la prota. Um… alguien debería dibujarlo con el vestido blanco de ella, creo que estaría super ^^ jujuju gracias y besos ^^

**Sara: **Gracias ^^ Me esforzaré para continuar mejorando.

**Oscurita xu xu: **Hola ^^ Me alegra que te parezca que ha mejorado, yo también lo creo, y continuaré esforzándome por darle una calidad decente al argumento, y también en alargar los capis, que últimamente estaba acortando para poder subirlos antes. Y sí, tienes razón en una de las hipótesis que pusiste, pero no te voy a decir cual jujuju XD Malísima que soy. Tendrás que averiguarlo leyendo. ^^ besos.

**BlackStarChan: **Gracias miles majísima por tus ánimos ^^ Y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no he podido hacerlo antes. Sin embargo por fin esta aquí el nuevo cap, ojala que lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior. Bye y besos ^^

**Cocholat: **Um… gracias? ^^ lo siento es que no he logrado entender mucho.

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 2- Sueños **

_Correo. _

_Seguramente Kreacher lo había dejado allí. _

_Lo abrió cansadamente. Era la lista que Hermione había prometido enviarle sobre el caso Malfoy. La ojeó, brevemente, prometiéndose leerla por la mañana, y se deslizó con un suspiro de gusto entre las sábanas recién planchadas. _

_A veces tener un elfo doméstico era toda una alegría. Aunque nunca diría algo así delante de Hermione. _

_Extráñemente, lo último que flotó por su cabeza antes de dormirse, fue una de las líneas del informe que le había enviado su amiga._

_Visto por última vez a la salida de la pastelería sweeter, tomó el camino que bordeaba la arboleda de Kingstone._

_Árboleda… _

_Bosque. _

* * *

La luz de primeras horas de la mañana entraba por la ventana, inundando la cocina con la calidez dorada del otoño. Realzando la claridad de la madera casi blanca de los muebles, y fundiéndose plácidamente con el olor del café recién hecho, huevos fritos, y crujiente beicon friéndose en la sartén. Creando una atmósfera hogareña como el fondo de un tarro de miel, de la que el auror sentado a la mesa no era siquiera consciente. Concentrado como estaba en los papeles esparcidos delante de él.

Kreacher sacó la anticuada cafetera de latón del fogón, y llenó de nuevo la taza de su amo lanzándole una mirada entre preocupada y huraña.

Otra vez el amo no había dormido bien, y ahora estaba de nuevo enfrascado en su trabajo sin preocuparse de desayunar apropiadamente. El cansancio patente en sus ojeras, y en la descuidada manera en que sostenía el cigarrillo, pero su mirada seguía alerta como la de una serpiente. Y eso más que nada, era lo que tenía convencido al anciano elfo de que su amo debería dormir más. O al menos comer algo. El tabaco y el café no eran un buen desayuno.

Claro que si hubiera tenido una crianza digna, como la de cualquier sangre pura, sabría lo importante que era un buen desayuno y unas largas horas de sueño, para mantenerse saludable.

Pero noooo, su amo Harry Potter prefería enfermar a retrasarse en su trabajo.

Apretó los labios para no decir exactamente lo que pensaba, sabiendo que de todos modos no le haría caso aún si se lo hacía notar.

Con un bufido bajo, sacó las lonchas de beicon de la sartén, las echó en un plato, y se las puso prácticamente en la nariz, sabiendo que no se negaría a cogerlas, otra cosa era que se acordase de comerlas.

-El amo debería descansar más.- las palabras salieron de sus labios contra su voluntad, cargadas de desaprobación. Aunque en diez años se había visto obligado a mejorar sus maneras, era difícil erradicar las costumbres.

-Gracias Kreacher, pero estoy bien.- cogió el plato de beicon que le tendía el anciano elfo con apenas una mirada, y pinchó una loncha con el tenedor distraídamente. Sus pensamientos en los dibujos esparcidos por la mesa. El bufido del elfo pasando completamente desapercibido.

Colores brillantes, e inocentes manchas de blanco, alegres trazos irregulares, le sonreían desde el papel, recordándole las vidas que se perderían si no era capaz de resolver aquello. Había algo que se le escapaba.

Frunció el ceño en concentración mientras tomaba otra profunda calada, dejando que el humo lo serenara antes de volver a repasar lo poco que sabía.

Todos los niños que habían dibujado al unicornio habían estado cerca de los desaparecidos cuando sucedieron los secuestros. Pero no recordaban haber visto nada. La profesora Kenbrich dijo que sus alumnos habían "imaginado" el unicornio, o eso habían dicho los niños. No que lo hubieran visto.

Sin embargo aquellos dibujos parecían decir lo contrario.

El secuestrador había manipulado las mentes de los niños, esa era la única respuesta lógica.

Había superpuesto el recuerdo del secuestro con sueños de unicornios. Haciéndoles creer que no habían visto nada, camuflando las memorias como un sueño.

Por eso los hechizos detectores no habían reportado ningún recuerdo borrado, porque no lo había habido. No habían sido borrados, habían sido ocultados. Y los aurores, que no habían contemplado la posibilidad, habían creído que nadie había visto nada, y no habían pensado en interrogar más a fondo a los pequeños. De modo que cualquier posibilidad de descubrir algún detalle revelador en el sueño había desaparecido.

El criminal había sido listo, muy listo, borrar las memorias de tantos pequeños podría haber dado lugar a fallos. Podría habérsele pasado borrar algún detalle, o los recuerdos podían haber sido recuperados más tarde, existían hechizos para ello. Pero cubriéndolos así… no solo se aseguraba de que nadie buscase los posibles errores que se le hubieran pasado, sino que además evitaba que el recuerdo original fuese recuperado, como una grabación a la que se le ha grabado otra cosa encima.

Sin embargo, Harry no conocía ningún hechizo capaz de algo así, tendría que consultar a Hermione, si alguien sabría encontrar información al respecto, sería ella.

Cogió uno de los dibujos esparcidos en la mesa, examinándolo más de cerca. Sin ellos nunca habría logrado deducir lo del conjuro. Y estaba seguro de que el autor de los crímenes no había contado con que su hechizo inspirara a los niños, un error del que Harry pensaba sacar todo el partido posible.

"Puede que haya alguna anomalía, algo, en el sueño que les ha mostrado, que me dé alguna pista."

Hoy mismo iría a hablar con los pequeños.

* * *

El colegio de GreenPeach era mucho más animado de lo que nadie hubiera creído, viéndolo fuera de horas de clase, con su estructura de casita victoriana, justo dentro de las lindes de un bosque. Aparentemente tan tranquila, tan sosegada, como una amable anciana sentada al sol. Pero nadie que hubiera entrado en él durante las horas de estudio caería en el error de dejarse engañar por su pacífica apariencia.

Y Harry acababa de descubrir hasta que punto esto era verdad.

Los niños que lo llenaban, hacían que el edificio pareciera más una colmena de inquietas abejas, que una anciana casa noble. Llenando sus habitaciones de chillidos de alegría, ruidos de pies correteantes, sonidos de sillas siendo arrastradas, canciones, voces, risas… Incluso desde el despacho de la señora Panbrich se podía oír el escándalo.

-¿Y el unicornio eligió a Will antes que a ti?- inquirió amablemente.

La niña de tres años asintió vigorosamente, agitando sus coletas rubias con entusiasmo. – Si, e uniconio eligió a Wi. Peo no se po qué, yo soy más guapa, y lista, y…

La pequeña Mina empezó a sumirse en todas las razones por las que, según ella, el unicornio se había equivocado al elegir. Y Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse, si bien brevemente, la sonrisa pronto murió en sus labios. Aquella niña no sabía la suerte que había tenido de no ser la elegida.

Mina era la décima de los niños con los que había hablado hoy, todos ellos habían dibujado unicornios la última semana, todos ellos habían estado en el patio cuando Will, el último niño desaparecido, había sido llevado de los columpios donde jugaba.

Todos y cada uno de ellos había contestado lo mismo a sus preguntas.

Habían soñado con el unicornio la noche siguiente al secuestro.

Un unicornio blanco que había aparecido en el patio mientras jugaban, y se había quedado mirando a los niños. Observando, buscando, hasta decidir llevarse a Will, como si lo hubiera elegido de entre todos los demás. Los niños así lo habían expresado, como una elección, casi como una bendición. El monstruo hubiera podido llevarse a cualquiera, pero había elegido a uno de ellos, ese día había elegido a Will. Aquella elección creaba un patrón.

El secuestrador no estaba llevándose niños al azar, o por que estuvieran más alcanzables, los estaba eligiendo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tenían en común los siete niños desaparecidos? ¿Qué había visto en ellos que los hacía más deseables que los demás? No iban al mismo colegio, no tenían familia ni conocidos en común, ni siquiera rasgos físicos similares, lo único común era que ninguno era mayor de cinco años. Pero eso no era suficiente, había cientos de niños de ese rango de edad que podía haberse llevado, muchos en posiciones mucho más sencillas para un secuestro, pero había elegido específicamente a aquellos siete.

Y tenía que averiguar por qué, antes de que ningún niño más desapareciera.

-…ma guapa. ¡Senó auror a que yo soy ma guapa que Mandy!- el grito de la pequeña lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La niña de tres años lo miraba exasperada, los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados en un adorable morrito, furiosa porque no le había estado escuchando. De hecho Harry ni se había dado cuenta de cuando sus divagaciones infantiles habían acabado en comparaciones de belleza.

-…Pues…

-Mina, no se grita.- Interrumpió inmediatamente la profesora Panbrich, rescatándolo de tener que contestar.- Discúlpate con el señor auror.

Harry había solicitado a la pequeña mujer que se quedara, sabiendo que los niños hablarían más tranquilos con una cara conocida cerca, además la amable profesora le había cedido su despacho para las entrevistas, de lo que el auror estaba muy agradecido. No creía que ningún niño fuera capaz de ponerse nervioso en una habitación tan luminosa, cómoda, y llena de cosas agradables, como aquella. Empezando por esos sillones rosas, antinaturalmente cargados de cojines y hechizos para mullir.

La niña se revolvió incómodamente en la silla, bajo la mirada inquisidora de su profesora, y finalmente, a regañadientes, acabó por disculparse.

-Lo sieto mucho, senó auror.-

Harry le sonrió, sabiendo que solo se estaba disculpando por obligación, y sacó una piruleta del bolsillo.

-No pasa nada, me has ayudado mucho. Ten.

Los enormes ojos azules se abrieron como platos al reconocer el dulce, y la golosina fue arrebatada de su mano con un gorjeo de felicidad.

-¡Una piruleta! ¡Gracia seno auro!- Inmediátamente Harry se vio invadido por un efusivo abrazo que casi lo tiró de la silla, antes de que la señora Panbrich apartara a la revoltosa pequeña de su pantalón, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno auror Potter, Mina es la última niña de nuestro colegio que ha estado dibujando unicornios. Si espera a que la acompañe de vuelta a su clase, podría invitarle a una taza de té.

Harry declinó educadamente poniéndose en pie con una medio sonrisa. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y si no se presentaba pronto en la oficina su jefe iba a volver a montarle bronca por retrasarse sin avisar.

-No se moleste señora Panbrich, todavía tengo que pasar por la oficina. Pero le agradezco mucho que se tomara tantas molestias para organizar estas entrevistas con tan poco tiempo.

-No es nada, usted concéntrese en ayudar a esos pobres niños. – La mirada y la voz de la mujer, dejaron traspirar por un momento su preocupación, encogiendo el corazón del auror. Demasiadas personas estaban sufriendo ya por aquello.

-Lo haré.- contestó seriamente, poniéndose el abrigo camino de la puerta. Los pliegues rojos del uniforme de auror revoloteando por un momento, como un eco de sus palabras.

-Ojala que tenga suerte señor Potter.- musitó la mujer a su espalda, tan suavemente que apenas estuvo seguro de escucharla.

"Ojala."

Cuando salió por la puerta en sus ojos brillaba la llama de la determinación.

* * *

-¡Me importan un bledo tus escusas Potter! ¡Todavía no he visto ningún avance en el caso Malfoy!

Harry se mordió la lengua para evitar responder a Auxbrey lo que pensaba exactamente del caso Malfoy, limitándose a sostenerle la mirada sin amilanarse. No tenía ninguna necesidad de entrar en otra discusión con su jefe, bastante había tenido ya de sus estupideces desde que lo nombraran jefe del departamento el pasado año. Harry estaba seguro de que nunca le habrían dado el puesto de no ser el sobrino preferido de uno de los altos cargos del Wizergamont, pero tampoco era como si pudiera probarlo.

Y ahora estaba atrapado otra vez en su despacho, teniendo que soportar una más de sus peroratas. Debería estar hablando con Mione sobre el extraño hechizo del unicornio, no perdiendo el tiempo.

-Mira Auxbrey.- He hizo un esfuerzo consciente por mantener la calma.- Ya sé que estás muy presionado por Lucius Malfoy para que te ocupes del caso de su hijo, pero deberías decirle que deje de meterse en los asuntos del departamento de aurores.

Inmediatamente, el grueso hombre denegó nerviosamente, como amedrentado por el propio nombre de Malfoy sénior. Por suerte la mueca que apareció en los labios de Harry, pasó desapercibida para el sudoroso hombre.

-No, no, no. El senador Malfoy es un importante miembro del wizergamot, y está en su derecho de estar preocupado por su hijo, por supuesto que no puedo decirle eso.

"Ya. No es que quieras que apoye tu elección del próximo año ¿verdad?" Harry bufó internamente, incrédulo. Odiaba a los burócratas, por eso el mismo nunca había aceptado el puesto.

Sin embargo Auxbrey no tardó en recomponerse, notando finalmente su fría mirada, con desagrado.

-Bien, de todos modos Potter. –se irguió como un pavo, haciéndose el importante. De verdad que cada día le recordaba más a tío Vernon.- Espero ver algún avance para mañana. No querría tener que hacer notar a tu supervisor sobre tus continuos problemas con la autoridad.

El comentario dio en el blanco, provocando que la mirada del auror se afilara como una cuchilla. Harry ya estaba bajo supervisión por su continuada costumbre de hacer las cosas a su manera, y estaba a un pelo de perder su empleo. Ser el mejor era lo único que le había librado. Pero una queja más podría valerle el despido, y él vivía para su trabajo. Adoraba ser auror, ayudar a las personas, hacer lo correcto.

Quizás alguien habría argumentado que podría seguir ayudando fuera de los hilos del gobierno, pero Harry sabía que no había una organización con tantos recursos al servicio de la ley, como el ministerio. Empezando por la información sobre los propios casos. Normalmente las familias no buscaban agentes privados para ayudarles, iban a los aurores. Y Harry no iba a perder la oportunidad de ayudar porque su jefe no le cayese bien. Sobre todo porque sabía que era el mejor en su trabajo. ¿Cuántos inocentes morirían si él no podía seguir actuando?

Eso, más que nada, hizo que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Ya me parecía. Hasta mañana entonces, auror Potter.- la nota de sarcasmo le recorrió la espalda poniendo a prueba su resolución de permanecer callado.

Apretó los dientes, y se contuvo el tiempo suficiente para escuchar a Auxbrey salir del despacho estirado como una peonza, antes de que su pila de informes empezara a temblar precariamente.

Con un siseo molesto la puerta se cerró sola de un portazo. Inmediatamente sacó el paquete de tabaco, y se encendió un cigarrillo. La familiar rutina calmándolo lo suficiente para que los papeles volvieran a su quietud natural, y la magia dejara de zumbarle por las venas como pirañas hambrientas. Perder el control era lo último que necesitaba. Sin contar que hubiera tardado horas en recoger de nuevo todo aquel papeleo.

"Vale, me pasaré por el lugar donde secuestraron a Malfoy, a hacer un par de preguntas. Al menos Auxbrey no podrá decir que no he hecho algo."

* * *

Acababa de llegar y ya tenía que volver a salir, y ni si siquiera había podido hablar todavía con Hermione. Se prometió pasarse por su oficina a la vuelta.

La cafetería Sweeter estaba a las afueras de Londrés, justo al lado de la arboleda de Kingstone, al final de una elegante calle comercial muy parecida al callejón Diagón, pero mucho más pequeña. Era una pequeña casita de una sola planta pintada de un profundo color caramelo, y rodeada por barias docenas de macetas llenas de flores de vibrantes colores.

Conocida por sus famosos dulces de coco cantarín, no había otra cafetería con una variedad de repostería mayor, ni de mejor calidad, en el Londres mágico. Así que para él no fue ninguna sorpresa descubrir que a Malfoy le había gustado ir allí casi todos los días.

"Elitista hasta para los dulces."

Se apareció en las coordenadas que indicaban en el informe, una callejuela que desembocaba en la algarabía de la vía principal, y echó a caminar hacia su destino.

Apenas era mediodía, y la gente iba de un lado a otro camino de sus casas, o de algún restaurante para comer. Niños, hombres y mujeres, charlando y caminando animadamente. Sin embargo, el gentío se veía mucho más tranquilo que en el callejón Diagón, seguramente porque en las afueras las cosas eran más relajadas que en la movida capital.

El sol relucía en el cielo azul otoñal, y el olor verdoso del bosque cercano inundaba la brisa fresca entre los anticuados edificios de ladrillo rojo, y madera pintada de colores.

Se respiraba tranquilidad.

Pero Harry no prestó demasiada atención, lo único que quería era acabar con aquello cuanto antes para poder volver a ocuparse del caso realmente importante. El de los niños.

En seguida localizó la cafetería: "Sweeter, cafetería y repostería."

En la puerta colgaba un cartel de cerrado, pero dentro se podía oír actividad.

"La dueña todavía debe de estar dentro. Vale, entraré y le pediré un momento, un par de preguntas y podré salir de aquí y buscar a Mione"

Empujó suavemente la puerta, el pestillo no estaba echado.

Dentro, el sitio le recibió con una vaharada de olores a coco, canela, frambuesa y miel, despertando repentinamente su apetito, y haciendo rugir su estómago, que no había probado nada desde el desayuno. Pequeño, pero acogedor. Mesitas redondas de madera blanca, rodeadas de sillas de patas curvas y finas, como los tallos de una calabaza, llenaban el espacio a respetuosa distancia unas de otras, dándole a cada mesa un aire de privacidad, que le gustó en el acto.

Al fondo, un amplio mostrador de cristal cargado de docenas de bandejas plateadas a rebosar de dulces a la venta, hacía de barrera entre lo que debía ser la puerta de la cocina, y la cafetería propiamente dicha. La luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales entreabiertos, reflejándose en el cristal.

Inmediatamente localizó a la dueña, inclinada detrás de él terminando de recoger la bajilla varita en mano, los platos volando obedientemente a la fregadera para su turno de limpieza.

-Disculpe. ¿Es usted la señora Sweeter? -se acercó tranquilamente, y esperó a que la señora se enderezara para recibirle, trapo en mano, la cara sonrojada por el esfuerzo. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, y aunque ligeramente entrada en carnes, se movía con la ligereza y la viveza de una jovencita, asegurándose de que todo estaba correcto, y en su sitio. Inmediatamente le recordó un poco a la señora Wesley, aunque su largo cabello castaño, y amables ojos azules, poco tenían de parecido con la matriarca pelirroja, en otra cosa que no fuera la expresión abierta y casi maternal.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor auror?- preguntó amablemente, habiendo reconocido su abrigo.

Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Sacó la carpeta del caso Malfoy que había recogido de su despacho antes de salir.

-Estoy aquí para investigar la desaparición de Draco Malfoy. ¿Lo conoce?- Extrajo la foto del informe, y se la mostró.

-A, si. El joven a quien le gustaba el chocolate blanco.- su expresión se suavizó aún más, como la de una madre orgullosa. Malfoy debía haberle caído muy bien, y Harry se preguntó que podía haber visto la agradable mujer en un estirado como él.- Venía a menudo. Era un joven muy amable. Solía aceptar jugar de vez en cuando con mi hija. La pobre se aburre mucho aquí. Pero no me fio de dejarla en una guardería, ya sabe, con todas las desapariciones de niños que está habiendo últimamente.- Miró hacia la cocina preocupada.

Harry se sacudió la culpabilidad que le atenazó por un momento. No era culpa suya tener que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Sin embargo, haría bien su trabajo. No podía dejar que sus prejuicios entorpecieran una investigación, por inútil que le pareciera. Se lanzó a las preguntas, decidido a llevar a termino aquello.

-Draco Malfoy desapareció el día siete, justo después de abandonar su cafetería. Ya sé que es difícil recordar algo tan concreto, pero ¿vio algo en su comportamiento?, ¿alguna cosa que le llamara la atención? Cualquier detalle podría ser relevante.

La mujer se quedó pensativa un momento, solo para negar suavemente.

-No, lo siento. Estaba como siempre… -entonces pareció recordar algo- Bueno, ahora que lo dice, unos días antes estuvimos hablando mientras recogía un pedido de dulces, parecía un poco preocupado por la boda. Ya sabe.- No era ningún secreto que Malfoy estaba prometido a Parkinson desde niños.- Pero es normal que los novios estén nerviosos antes de las nupcias. ¿No cree?

Harry asintió educadamente, pero internamente no estaba tan seguro. Al fin y al cabo el antiguo slytherin no había elegido casarse. ¿Podía ser que hubiera escapado por propio pie?

En ese momento, una niña pequeña irrumpió desde la cocina. Sus rizos castaños enmarcando una carita llena de pecas, y las manos y el vestidito de cuadros, manchados de pintura, mientras correteaba hacia su madre con un papel en la mano, sonriendo orgullosa.

-¡Mama, mama, mira lo que he dibujado! ¡Mira, mira!- saltó excitadamente. Mostrándolo.

Harry se quedó helado.

-Es precioso cariño. ¿Qué es?-

-¡Un unicornio!

-Un unicornio.- el susurro de Harry se mezcló con el gritito de la pequeña, y la visión de aquella mancha de blanco coronada por un palito, tan similar a las que había visto aquella misma mañana le helo por dentro.

- Señora Auxbrey.

La buena mujer le devolvió la mirada, repentinamente preocupada por la expresión que debió ver en su rostro.

-Sí, ¿señor auror?-

-¿Su hija va, o iba, a alguno de los colegios donde ha habido desapariciones?- preguntó, la voz quieta, congelada.

La señora Sweeter negó levemente.

-No. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

La niña lo miraba con curiosidad, y Harry hizo un esfuerzo consciente por sonreír amablemente a la pequeña de no más de cuatro años, antes de agacharse a su altura.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña miró a su madre dudosa, y esta asintió dándole permiso. "Su mama siempre decía que no hablase con extraños."

-Erica.- respondió tímidamente.

-Encantado Erica, yo soy Harry.- ignoró el sonido de sorpresa de la madre, que había reconocido quien era, y siguió adelante. - Y dime Erica, este dibujo que has hecho.- lo señaló vagamente.- ¿Lo has hecho porque has soñado con un unicornio?

La pequeña asintió.

-¿Y el unicornio en tu sueño, se llevaba a alguien, elegía a alguien?- sintió como su corazón se aceleraba vertiginosamente.

La pequeña volvió a asentir.

-¿A quién?

- A Draco.

* * *

-Sssssh, vamos no llores.- susurró suavemente contra el sedoso pelito castaño. El pequeño de apenas cuatro años, hipó con un sollozó entrecortado, pero comenzó a calmarse. Agarrándose desesperadamente a su cuello.

Draco suspiró, aliviado, y comenzó a mecerse apenas, sentado en el suelo, canturreando casi para sí mismo una vieja canción de cuna que recordaba de su niñez. Nunca había creído que lamentaría no conocer más canciones infantiles. Pero después de una semana, repetir una y otra vez la misma melodía empezaba a calar en su decaído ánimo casi tanto como su situación.

-Daco, tengo fio.- el pequeño pelirrojo que había estado jugando con unas piedras, levantó la mirada hacia él, tiritando. Will siempre se callaba cuando lo pasaba mal, hasta que ya no podía más. Y Draco se maldijo por no haberle prestado más atención, distraído como había estado en intentar calmar a Andrew. Inmediatamente extendió la mano hacia el tembloroso pequeño.- Ven, puedes acurrucarte con nosotros.

En seguida sintió el cuerpecito casi congelado adherido a su costado, robándole el poco calor que tenía, pero no dijo nada. Limitándose a rodearle los hombros con el brazo libre, mientras con el otro continuaba sosteniendo a Andrew contra su pecho.

Merlín, hacía tanto frío en aquella cueva…

Cuidadosamente pasó la mirada por los otros dos niños dormidos a su otro lado, cubiertos por su abrigo, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien. Ana y Jon dormían profundamente, aparentemente sin pesadillas. El alivió lo inundó caldeándolo por dentro.

"Menos mal."

Por ahora todos estaban bien. Pero todavía podía recordar los cuerpecitos inertes de los otros dos niños, sus miradas bacías. Y la pequeña a la que no había podido salvar.

Suspiró dejando que el sueño llegara, borrando los horribles recuerdos.

"No creo que podamos aguantar mucho más."

Continuará.


	3. Herencia

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Nota: **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores ^^ Al fin he logrado recuperar mi cuenta gracias a la fantástica Daaro Moltor. Gracias magísima. Y a vosotros como siempre gracias por vuestra paciente espera. Pero sorpresa, porque ya no tendréis que esperar tanto. He decidido hacer el esfuerzo de intentar escribir un cap de alguna de mis historias una vez cada tres días, que creo que es lo más que puedo. ^^ Y quizás empezar una locura de historia que me lleva dando vueltas por la cabeza algún tiempo. Y cuando digo locura, es locura, de verdad ^^ Quería mezclar Harry Potter con alien/predator, lo sé, una idea terrible, pero es que no consigo sacármela de la cabeza. .Así que probaré a ver que sale, y espero no horrorizaros demasiado si decidís leerla. XD y GRACIAS ENORMES POR VUESTROS FANTÁSTICOS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMAIS A ESCRIBIR, Y NO ABANDONAR MIS FICS, GRACIAS ^^

**Hikary: **Hola y gracias por tu review ^^ Me alegro que te parezca interesante y ojala que consiga continuar teniéndote pendiente de la historia, a pesar de que he tardado un poco en actualizar.

**Kalisto azula: **Hola vieja lectora ^^ yo aquí, cansada pero bien, ¿y tú? Espero que bien también, y que te siga gustando la historia. Voy un poco lento, pero tranqui que ya me pongo las pilas. XD

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **Hola querido primer lector ^^ (que no me olvido XD) No veas cómo me ha animado ver que te gusta la historia, aunque tienes razón Harry debería darle con un canto en los dientes a Auxnbrey. Um… creo que me ha salido un tanto repelente XD A ver qué te parece como sigue yendo esto, me estoy esforzando por que la cosa no sea demasiado predecible. ^^ Bueno, pues aquí estaré deseando saber tu opinión. XD BYE ^^

**BlackStarChan: **Gracias majísima ^^ adoro tanto entusiasmo. Ya sé que bueno, lo de matar a algunos de los niños es un poco cruel, pero ¿te imaginas a Draco cuidando de siete niños pequeños? Yo creo qu ese volvería loco, bastante tiene con cuatro XD (pero que conste que tiene explicación ^^) Y el unicornio se lo llevo… pues por eso que está muy bueno XD Que no, que no, eso es lo que pensaríamos todas. Pero ya lo sabrás. Ojala que la historia te siga gustando aunque en este cap aún no aparece Draco, pero lo hará en el siguiente, eso lo prometo. ^^

**Murtilla: **Hola querida lectora ^^ Sip, algo terrible les paso a los niños, tres están muertos, snif , ya te enterarás de por qué, y cómo, en futuros caps, pero tranquila el resto están bien… de momento jujuju XD que mala que soy. Si es obra de un unicornio, o no… tampoco te lo puedo decir. XD Solo decir que tienes razón, Harry conservará su trabajo de momento, pobre. A ver qué te parece la sorpresa de este cap, jujuju bye.

**Palo-Darksly: **Hola nueva lectora ^^ gracias por tu fantástico review, y me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia aunque las policíacas no sean lo que más te gusta ^^ Me has llenado de orgullo por el logro. De lo de actualizar la verdad es que con la uni, y el trabajo, soy bastante inconstante, pero me he hecho el propósito de actualizar por lo menos una de mis historias cada tres días, espero que no te resulte mucha espera ^^ Ojala que sigas disfrutando de mis fics, y yo te reviews, gracias majísima. ^^

**DarySnape: **Hola ^^ me alegra que te gusten mis dos fis actuales, aunque ya sé que soy un desatre actualizando XD Pero tranquila, me he hecho el propósito de actualizar por lo menos un cap cada tres días. ^^ Así ya no tendrás que esperar tanto. Ojala que te guste este cap, tanto como el anterior. Bye y besos ^^

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 3- Herencia**

_-Encantado Erica, yo soy Harry.- ignoró el sonido de sorpresa de la madre, que había reconocido quien era, y siguió adelante. - Y dime Erica, este dibujo que has hecho.- lo señaló vagamente.- ¿Lo has hecho porque has soñado con un unicornio?_

_La pequeña asintió. _

_-¿Y el unicornio en tu sueño, se llevaba a alguien, elegía a alguien?- sintió como su corazón se aceleraba vertiginosamente. _

_La pequeña volvió a asentir._

_-¿A quién?_

_- A Draco. _

* * *

Llegar al apartamento de Hermione y Ron no le llevó más que unos minutos, aunque la ansiedad los estiró en su mente hasta hacerlos horas. Cada latido rápido como un relámpago en su pecho, su mente llena de centelleantes ideas apenas expresadas, de todas las implicaciones de lo que acababa de averiguar, de todo lo que podía significar.

Lo único claro, que tenía que hablar con Hermione.

Nunca había estado tan agradecido de que sus amigos hubieran decidido vivir en el centro de Londres. Casi todos los transportes tanto muggles, como mágicos, pasaban por la zona, facilitándole la llegada en menos de lo que nadie habría creído posible.

Subió las escaleras de la pequeña casa estrujada entre dos edificios el doble de grandes, sus pisadas resonando en los peldaños de desgastada piedra blanca, y su mirada clavada en la agradable puerta de madera pintada de verde.

Los rosales colocados en macetas a ambos lados de la entrada amenazaron enredar sus espinas en su abrigo, pero él ni se dio cuenta. Ya estaba tirando de la campanilla que actuaba como timbre casi violentamente. El nerviosismo, y la prisa, haciéndole actuar más impacientemente de lo normal.

Pero ahora mismo no le importaba, necesitaba hablar con Hermione de inmediato.

Un sonido en el interior le alertó de que su amiga estaba en casa, tal como él había esperado, y un suspiro de alivio estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios furiosamente apretados.

Mione abrió la puerta con su cabello, ya de por sí desordenado, medio recogido en una coleta a punto de soltarse, con algunos de sus rizos más rebeldes saltando aquí y allá de la cinta que valientemente intentaba retenerlos. Un sencillo delantal de cocina amarillo rodeaba su voluptuosa cintura, mostrando salpicones de harina. Un trazo de la misma sustancia justo debajo de su ojo, como una curiosa pintura de guerra, y una cuchara de palo en la mano libre, como un arma contra el pobre plato que parecía haber estado cocinando, cuando él la interrumpió.

Harry frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, rogando interiormente no tener que probar lo que quiera que estuviera preparando.

Quería mucho a Hermione, de verdad, para él era más una hermana que una amiga. Pero nada lo convencería nunca de probar su cocina. Todavía recordaba la semana que pasó Ron con dolor de estómago, la primera vez que su esposa intentó hacerle una cena casera. Que su mejor amigo todavía siguiera haciendo de conejillo de indias para sus platos, demostraba, sin duda, lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Si fuera él, ya habría salido corriendo.

"Y que debe estar empezando a inmunizarse a los venenos." Se dijo medio divertido, apenas un momento antes de que la razón por la que había venido, regresara a su mente en plena carga.

-Buenas tardes Hermione.

-¡Harry! No sabía que ibas a venir. Si me hubieras avisado podía haber preparado algo más…- Sin embargo debió ver algo en su mirada, a pesar de su intento por no parecer alarmista. Porque la amable sonrisa con la que le había abierto la puerta, se disolvió, casi de inmediato, en la mirada seria que ponía cuando veía algo que la preocupaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry casi sonrió.

"Confía en Hermione para que se dé cuenta de que algo va mal."

-Las cosas se han complicado.

Inmediatamente Mione se apartó de la puerta, indicándole que entrara mientras comenzaba a desatarse el delantal.

-Pasa al salón, Ron todavía no ha llegado, pero podemos esperarle.

-No hace falta, de hecho he venido para hablar contigo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Hermione no tardó nada en acomodarlos a ambos en el salón frente a un par de tazas de té, y un plato de pastas, que Harry agradeció sinceramente. Sobre todo el ver que no eran caseras, sino de bote. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de comer nada desde el desayuno, y la visita a la cafetería Sweeter no había ayudado en su misión contra el hambre.

Casi sin pensar ya se había metido tres pastas en la boca, y trataba de tragar la masilla resultante con un par de tragos de té, casi ahogándose en el proceso. Demasiado acelerado a estas alturas para comer con más tranquilidad. ¡Pero es que le rugía el estómago!

-¡Cough, cough!- tosió violentamente, tragando los últimos trozos, casi a la fuerza.

-Come más despacio, que te vas a ahogar.- lo amonestó con tranquila exasperación Mione. Exactamente en el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando reñía a Hugo, o a Rose.

La comparación lo sonrojó ligeramente.

-Lo siento, es que no he había comido nada desde el desayuno.- sonrió en una disculpa pícara.

La verdad era que rara vez se sentía tan a gusto, como cuando ahora, se sentaba cómodamente en el mullido sofá forrado de calentita lana naranja, junto a alguno de sus mejores amigos, o sus sobrinos.

Todos rodeados por las librerías que cubrían las paredes, las pilas de libros ordenadamente colocadas en el suelo, que todavía no habían encontrado un espacio libre en el que descansar, y la sencilla chimenea de ladrillo rojo suavemente crepitante, su calor inundando la habitación. El agradable ambiente ya estaba haciendo mella en su ánimo.

Se sentía más tranquilo, el impactó de lo que acababa de averiguar parecía menor aquí.

-Bueno, ¿y a que se debe la visita?. Ya veo qué te gustan mis pastas, pero no creo que estés aquí solo para que te dé de comer.- Comentó su amiga devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, aunque me encantan tus pastas, no estoy aquí por eso. He hecho algunas averiguaciones, y necesito que me eches una mano, a ve si tú sabes algo sobre hechizos que puedan regrabar sobre recuerdos.

Hermione cogió otra pasta, pensativamente, mientras su mejor amigo terminaba de explicar lo que había averiguado de los sueños de los niños. Su mente trabajando sobre todo lo que sabía y conocía del tema, que desgraciadamente, no era mucho.

-¿Así que crees que quien quiera que esté secuestrando a los niños, está utilizando estos sueños de unicornios para cubrir su rastro? – levantó uno de los dibujos que Harry había extendido sobre la mesa, estudiándolo detenidamente.

No parecía haber ningún rastro de trauma infantil en los alegres trazos llenos de color. Una demostración más del trabajo mental tan fino que había hecho el secuestrador. Era difícil no dejar secuelas en mentes tan tiernas. Sobre todo si se trabajaba con prisa.

Sacudió la cabeza, casi maravillada por el sublime entramado de habilidad y poder. Era una auténtica desgracia que semejante inteligencia se empleara en algo tan horrible como secuestrar niños.

-La verdad es que no conozco ningún hechizo capaz de hacer algo como esto.- levantó la mirada del dibujo para clavarla en su amigo.- Pero veré a ver que puedo averiguar.

Harry asintió agradecido.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Hermione, ya sabes que yo soy un desastre para las bibliotecas.

-No pasa nada. Ojala pudiera hacer más para ayudar a esos niños.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Sí solo fueran niños.

-¿Harry?

Su amigo tenía la mirada oscura y profunda, contemplando una desgracia que todavía no había compartido.

-¿Harry que ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo que si solo fueran niños? ¿Se ha llevado a alguien más?

Este asintió apenas.

-Ya sabes que todos los niños que estaban presentes en el lugar cuando sucedieron los secuestros, han estado teniendo los mismos sueños.- ella asintió para hacer ver que le seguía.- Dicen que es como si el unicornio hubiera elegido a esos pequeños, Hermione. Casi como una especie de bendición. ¿Te das cuenta? No se los lleva al azar, los está eligiendo. – la frialdad en su tono casi la hizo estremecer.- Y ahora su patrón ha cambiado.

Las pastas temblaron en el plato donde Hermione las había puesto.

-Cálmate Harry. No va a servir de nada si te pones nervioso. ¿A qué te refieres con que el patrón ha cambiado?

Harry resistió el impulso de sacar el tabaco, y encenderse un cigarrillo. Hermione tenía totalmente prohibido fumar en su casa.

-El secuestrador solo se llevaba niños, pero ya, no. Se ha llevado a Malfoy.

Durante un instante la auror no supo que decir. Harry continuando con la explicación como si no hubiera notado su repentino, sorprendido, silencio.

-Es la verdad. Esta mañana fui a investigar en la cafetería en la que se lo vio por última vez, y la hija de la dueña estaba dibujando un unicornio. Cuando le pregunté a la madre, me dijo que la niña no iba, ni había ido, a ninguno de los colegios donde ha habido desapariciones. Pero la pequeña dijo que había soñado con él… y que había elegido a Malfoy. ¿Entiendes? Si ha cambiado de patrón tendremos que empezar de cero, las teorías sobre los niños ya no sirven si ha empezado a llevarse también a adultos.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado, totalmente furioso. El miedo a perder a los pequeños, de no llegar a tiempo para salvarlos, cada vez más fuerte en su mente. Como un monstruo amenazando destrozarlo por dentro con sus pequeñas garras de duda y miedo.

-En realidad, Harry, creo que el autor nos lo ha puesto más fácil.- las palabras de su amiga penetraron en su mente como un bálsamo curativo, deteniendo su furibundo avance.

-¿Hermione?

- No puede haber muchas cosas que Malfoy y esos niños tengan en común.- comentó Mione sin levantar la vista de la tarea que había empezado, tomando apuntes en un pequeño cuaderno que había cogido de la montaña de libros apilada al lado del sofá.

-No ha habido indicio alguno de ningún cambio de conducta, el secuestro de Malfoy ha seguido exactamente el mismo patrón que los de los niños. Lo que significa que lo que busca no es exclusivo de ellos, pero sí más abundante entre los pequeños.- Finalmente, con un último floreo de su pluma, levantó la mirada para capturar la de su mejor amigo en un lazo de seguridad absoluta.

-Te sugiero que vayas a hablar con los padres de Malfoy, quizás sepan algo.

"Lucius Malfoy, no, por favor." Gruñó internamente.

Pero acabó asintiendo, porque sabía que su mejor amiga tenía razón.

Tendría que ir a Malfoy manor.

* * *

-Así que por fin se digna aparecer, señor Potter.

Harry apretó los dientes y resistió el impulso de salir de allí de inmediato.

Lucius Malfoy seguía tan estirado, e insufrible, como siempre. Y aquí en su propia casa, rodeado por el lujo de su despacho, su aire de superioridad parecía incluso mayor.

Como si fuera posible estirarse aún más.

"Si se creyese más superior acabaría convirtiéndose en un pavo real." Pensó para sí mismo.

La imagen de Lucius como un pavo casi extrajo una sonrisa cruel de sus labios.

Algún día le encantaría verlo. Estaba seguro de que a Hermione le encantaría experimentar con algún nuevo plato de pavo al horno.

La luz de la tarde entraba por los amplios ventanales de paneles franceses al otro lado del despacho, justo detrás del magnífico escritorio de pesada madera casi negra. Sus tallas de dragones y serpientes contorsionándose bajo sus rayos, como reptiles tomando el sol. Sus elegantes cuerpos en perfecta armonía con los delicados adornos plateados de las librerías.

Todas las paredes salvo aquella que contenía la chimenea, si es que podía llamarse así a aquella monstruosidad de mármol negro, estaban cubiertas por estantes llenos, hilera, tras hilera, de libros. Algunos encuadernados en tapas que costaban más de lo que cualquier persona normal ganaba en un año. Sin contar los tinteros y plumas de punta de plata, perfectamente colocadas para dar la mayor impresión posible de perfecto orden, y prístina limpieza.

Aquello parecía más un cuidadoso despliegue de opulencia y refinamiento, que un despacho.

Detrás de su escritorio, Lucius parecía un rey en su trono.

La luz que entraba por la ventana, a su espalda, levantaba brillos en su cabello reforzando la impresión de realeza y casi divinidad, tratando de intimidarlo en sentirse inferior, y sumiso.

Pero para Harry las apariencias eran algo que tendía a ignorar, y en el caso de alguien como Lucius, a despreciar.

De modo que todo este despliegue no hizo sino enervarlo aún más. ¡Merlín, como odiaba estar aquí!

El patriarca Malfoy le ofreció la silla ante el escritorio, y Harry se sentó recordándose la razón por la que estaba allí. Tenía que hacer lo que pudiera por aquello niños, y si eso incluía tratar con el propio diablo pues eso era lo que haría.

No era como si Malfoy estuviera muy lejos del personaje.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya ha averiguado algo sobre el secuestro de mi hijo?

Harry enarcó una ceja ante el tono de exigencia, y espero a contestar algunos segundos, solo para enervarle.

Entonces, y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que si no hablaba, Malfoy estallaría, contestó.

-La verdad es que sí. Hemos hecho algunos progresos, pero necesito que me responda a algunas preguntas más.

-¿Más preguntas? Creía que ya habíamos cubierto todo lo necesario cuando los aurores estuvieron aquí la primera vez.- Inquirió, implicando, no tan sutilmente, su incompetencia.

Harry se contuvo de anunciar que si tan incompetente lo consideraba, porqué le había encasquetado a él el caso. No era momento para antagonizar aún más al hombre, al menos si quería obtener sus respuestas.

-Ya sé que tuvo que contestar a las preguntas estándar en su momento, señor Malfoy. Pero hemos recibido nuevas evidencias que hay que aclarar, y necesitamos su colaboración.

Lucius lo estudió durante un momento, intensamente, como decidiendo si merecía la pena contestarle. Sin embargo, al final decidió hacerlo. Como si hubiera visto algo allí que le convenciera de confiar en él para encontrar a su hijo.

-Está bien, contestaré a sus preguntas señor Potter. Pero antes quiero saber qué clase de evidencias ha encontrado.

Harry asintió.

Sabiendo que de otro modo no obtendría la colaboración del senador, y se lanzó a una rápida explicación de lo poco que sabían. Cuando acabó Malfoy parecía pensativo y preocupado, no una expresión normal en él. Nunca Harry había visto al cabeza familiar de los Malfoy tan vulnerable.

"Realmente debe querer a su hijo." La noción reptándole por dentro incómodamente. Un pequeño gusanito de culpa, susurrándole por dentro por no haberse preocupado antes del joven slytherin.

-Me imagino que a la luz de estos descubrimientos, lo que quiere saber es si habría alguna posibilidad de que mi hijo y esos niños tuvieran algo que ver, aparte de haber sido obviamente secuestrados por la misma persona. ¿No es así?

Harry asintió.

-Sería de gran ayuda si pudiera ayudarnos en ello, sí.

-Tengo que estudiarlo. Necesitaré un tiempo para buscar si existe alguna relación, supongo que sabrá que nuestros negocios son extensos.

-Lo sé.- No estaba fuera de lo posible que fuera mediante alguna unión comercial que existiera aquella unión, aunque Harry lo dudaba. De todos modos sabía que si era por su hijo, Lucius Malfoy haría un trabajo exhaustivo de su investigación, y si eso le llevaba un tiempo estaba dispuesto a esperar.

-¿Le parece entonces que volvamos a reunirnos en dos días? –inquirió sin realmente prestarle atención, como si ya lo hubiera despedido de su presencia.

De todos modos Harry aceptó antes de salir.

"Bueno al menos no tendré que volver a verlo en dos días."

Dos días.

Y realmente no habían conseguido averiguar mucho más.

Hermione y él habían estado metidos en la biblioteca del ministerio casi sin descanso, y sin embargo, no habían conseguido averiguar gran cosa sobre el extraño hechizo utilizado en los niños.

Lo único que habían encontrado eran retazos de teorías, habladurías, y algún intento fallido de conseguir algo similar a lo largo de la historia mágica, pero poco más. No parecía algo que fuera posible hacer.

"Pero alguien lo ha conseguido."

Frunció el ceño tratando de concentrarse en el texto que tenía en las manos.

Solo esperaba que a Malfoy sénior le hubiera ido mejor. Realmente necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir. La alarma de su varita saltó recordándole la cita con el susodicho.

-¿Ya te vas Harry?- Hermione lo miró por encima del enorme libro que estaba leyendo, curiosa.

Su mirada brillante de conocimiento, y alerta, se veía tan despierta como cuando empezaron. Totalmente en su elemento entre las interminables estanterías de libros, y la pequeña montaña de apuntes, volúmenes entreabiertos, y textos, que la rodeaban como un acorte a su reina.

No entendía como lo conseguía, él estaba agotado, y apenas había hecho un cuarto del trabajo que ella.

-Sí, tengo una cita con Malfoy, a ver si él ha sacado algo en claro de todo esto.

Dejó el libro que había estado leyendo, cuidadosamente marcado por la página correcta, y se estiró como un gato. Distendiendo todos sus músculos, y disfrutando del escalofrío que recorrió su columna como una serpiente eléctrica siseándole por la espalda. Un bostezo felino en los labios.

Hermione rió ligeramente de su despliegue casi animal, y lo despidió con una sonrisa.

-Anda, ve a hablar con él. Pero luego más vale que te despejes un poco antes de volver, no me vas a servir de nada si te caes dormido encima de los libros.

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa cariñosa, y llena de aprecio, y asintió.

-Sí, mama.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza murmurando algo sobre hombres. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ella también, y prácticamente lo echó fuera con un shu, shu, juguetón.

Harry se encaminó al área floo.

"Hora del segundo raund."

Malfoy y su despacho seguían igual que cuando se fue. Quizás un poco más estirados si cabía.

O eso hubiera pensado, si no hubiera visto las sombras malvas bajo la mirada gris. Lucius parecía haber trabajado realmente en la búsqueda de su hijo, pero si tenía que guiarse por su aspecto, no parecía haber tenido mucho más éxito que Hermione y él.

-He estado estudiando las posibles relaciones entre mi hijo y estos niños, señor Potter. Y sinceramente, no veo que pueda haber que los relacione salvo el haber sido secuestrados por el mismo individuo.

El tono, casi indiferente, y orgulloso, no engañó a Harry. Podía ver el modo en que había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, como tratando de evitar que la preocupación aflorara en la máscara helada que era natural de la aristocrática familia.

-Lo siento mucho señor Malfoy. – se sorprendió al descubrir que el sentimiento tras la disculpa había sido sincero. Porque aunque ninguno de los dos Malfoys le caía bien, y jamás entendería su actitud, nadie merecía perder a su hijo. Y menos así, sin saber siquiera si estaba vivo en alguna parte, siendo torturado, o si su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo en alguna ciénaga olvidada de la mano de dios.

-No se disculpe señor Potter, limítese a encontrar a mi hijo.

Harry asintió seriamente.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

-Señor Potter, por favor, espere un momento.

La suave y aristocrática voz femenina, lo detuvo justo cuando uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa, le abría la puerta de la calle.

-¿Si señora Malfoy?- se giró para ver a la elegante dama bajando la amplia escalinata de mármol en su dirección. Su pálido vestido azul pálido, arremolinándose en torno a ella en un fru-fru de seda casi etéreo. Realzando la exquisita blancura cremosa de su piel, y el brillo dorado de sus bucles enmarcando el perfecto óvalo de su rostro.

Recordando como la mujer le había salvado la vida, su postura se relajó en el acto, una sonrisa amable de bienvenida aflorando a sus labios.

Lady Malfoy llegó a su altura, y miró al elfo que parecía a punto de partirse por la mitad. Tan profunda era la reverencia que hizo nada más verla.

-Si mi esposo se acerca, avísame.- el pequeño elfo asintió y se desapareció con un pop, ante un gesto suyo.

Harry la miró perplejo, sin comprender a que había venido aquello.

La dama parecía preocupada, manchas malvas, más profundas que las de su esposo, entristeciendo su mirada, y sin embargo desprendía una firmeza que le recordó al día en que la vio en la última batalla.

-Señor Potter necesito decirle algo, pero mi esposo no lo aprueba, y desearía que no dijera nada a nadie si no fuera absolutamente necesario.

Asintió.

-Por supuesto, Lady Malfoy.- su voz cargada de respeto.

Sus hombros parecieron entonces relajarse un poco, pero no demasiado, como si realmente no quisiera estar teniendo aquella conversación, pero estuviera dispuesta a lo que fuera por su hijo. Lo cual él sabía era bien cierto.

-Mi esposo no le ha contado toda la verdad. En realidad, si que existe una conexión entre los niños desaparecidos y mi hijo.

Harry se quedó atónito.

¿Por qué no había dicho nada Lucius? ¿Acaso quería ver a su hijo muerto? Porque eso era lo que pasaría si no daban con él. Sin embargo no quería hacer esa clase de preguntas incómodas a la madre preocupada. Mantuvo la boca cerrada y fue a lo realmente importante.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Lo primero tiene que entender que el silencio de mi esposo no tiene nada que ver con que no quiera a Draco. Es una cuestión de orgullo familiar, es algo que no debe saberse fuera de esta casa. Entenderá que para él, el nombre Malfoy es más importante que sus intereses personales.

-Pero no para usted.- "Ella quiere más a su hijo que a su posición." Y eso, más que nada, lo convenció de sus buenas intenciones.

Narcisa dudo un instante, pero asintió. Se sentía tan agotada… no saber que había sido de su pequeño era una losa en su pecho que amenazaba aplastarla, y Lucius parecía no entender, que para ella, Draco era mucho más importante que el nombre de la familia. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer, no por ella, por su hijo.

-Lo que había venido a decirle, señor Potter, es que tanto Draco como esos niños, todos ellos, tienen sangre de unicornio. Un antepasado de los Malfoy tuvo como pareja a una de estas criaturas. ¿Entiende ahora por qué no debe saberse?

Sí, sí que lo entendía, Los Malfoy no eran tan puros como se querían hacer ver.

Continuará.


	4. Encuentro

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

**Nota: **Holas ^^ Así rápidamente solo decir que por fin aparece Draco. Un tanto a cachos, malamente organizado, y al final casi a la desesperada, este cap ha salido por pura fuerza de voluntad impulsada por el ánimo de vosotros, mis lectores. Gracias, y besos. ^^

**DarySnape: **Hola majísima ^^ No te preocupes por la dirección de mi blog que al final he recuperado mi cuenta en fanfiction, así que podrás seguir leyéndome aquí ^^ Me alegro que te parezca que lo de la sangre de unicornio tiene sentido. A ver qué te parece cómo se va desarrollando el asunto. Bye y besos.

**Hikary: **Gracias por tus fantásticas energías positivas ^^ les sacaré mucho partido escribiendo, ya verás. Jujuju XD

**La Dama Arual: **Hola y gracias por tus ánimos ^^ Sí, al final logré recuperar mi cuenta, y aunque un poco tarde actualizar este fic. Ojala logre seguir interesándote tanto como hasta ahora. Bye y un abrazo enorme. ^^

**Murtilla: **Hola maja ^^ Sip, Lucius hará sus propias averiguaciones… lo único que no en este cap, pero las hará. Y en cuanto a lo de emparejarse con un unicornio, he decidido basarme en los cuentos medievales que dicen que los unicornios conceden deseos con su cuerno, y hacer que se transformase en humano para poder estar juntos. Me parece que es lo más lógico. Besos y bye ^^

**Oscurita xu xu: **Hola querida lectora ^^ Siempre es una alegría leerte por aquí. Me alegro que te esté gustando mi historia y que la encuentres tan intrigante. Aunque no puedo responder a tus preguntas, tendrás que leerlo. Jujuju XD Por lo demás, espero que te continúe gustando, estoy deseando saber tu opinión. ^^ Pero si ves algún error, dímelo. Me esforzaré por mejorar. Besos ^^

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS DE MI BLOG**

**Alexander: **Hola ^^ Me alegro enormemente que siguieras leyéndome aunque fuera en mi blog, pero tranqui que he logrado recuperar mi cuenta de fanfiction. Así que podrás seguir leyéndome aquí, que la verdad para mí es más cómodo. En el blog no lograba que el texto se leyera bien. Menos mal que ya está arreglado. ^^ En cuanto al antepasado unicornio de los Malfoy, tienes razón, es la mejor criatura que pudieron haber elegido. XD Eso explica porque se conservan todos tan bien. Pero tranquilo que no hubo zoofilia, el unicornio asumió forma humana para estar con su amado. ^^

**JLS 2290: **JUJUJU XD Sí… un unicornio malvado… no, que va. Jujuju Tendrás que averiguarlo. Eso sí, creo que te sorprenderá. Pero me alegra enormemente que te guste mi fic a pesar de todo el lío que hay en la trama. Besos y ya me contarás que te parece este cap, estaré deseando saberlo.

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 4- Encuentro **

_Narcisa dudo un instante, pero asintió. Se sentía tan agotada… no saber que había sido de su pequeño era una losa en su pecho que amenazaba aplastarla, y Lucius parecía no entender, que para ella, Draco era mucho más importante que el nombre de la familia. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer, no por ella, por su hijo._

_-Lo que había venido a decirle, señor Potter, es que tanto Draco como esos niños, todos ellos, tienen sangre de unicornio. Un antepasado de los Malfoy tuvo como pareja a una de estas criaturas. ¿Entiende ahora por qué no debe saberse?_

_Sí, sí que lo entendía, Los Malfoy no eran tan puros como se querían hacer ver._

* * *

-¿Tú no comes, Daco?- La curiosa y cansada voz infantil hizo que Draco reuniera las pocas energías que le quedaban para intentar sonreír. Una sonrisa amable y desgastada que apenas logró curvar sus labios. Sin embargo era lo más que podía hacer para no demostrar lo agotado que se encontraba.

-No. Yo ya he comido antes Will.- dijo suavemente, con tranquilidad y sin desviar la mirada de su tarea, consistente en ayudar al pequeño Andrew a comer el poco pan mojado en leche que había en su bol, evitando la mirada del otro niño.

Sabía que era mejor así. El pequeño pelirrojo de cinco años era muy perceptivo, el único de los niños que nunca quedaba del todo convencido con su actuación. Si lo miraba, si lo hacía, vería la inquietud reflejada en la mirada castaña. Sus claras pupilas clavadas en él con la fuerza desesperada de un imán, con el cariño y la preocupación de un hermano menor… o un hijo. Y sin duda él pequeño vería las sombras que poblaban las profundidades de las suyas, su propia tristeza y agonía, el lento apagarse de sus fuerzas. Por eso era mejor sonreír y mantener la mirada gacha.

No preocuparlo aún más. No decir nada. No dejar que viera lo cerca que estaba de colapsarse.

-¿Cuándo?- la voz infantil llena de sospecha.

No añadiría más peso al sufrimiento de los niños, no si podía evitarlo.

-Cuando dormías.- contestó plácidamente.- Y ahora termínate la comida para que pueda lavar los platos.-confiaba en que la amonestación cariñosa evitara más preguntas, pero con Will nunca se sabía, así era de cabezota.

-Pero…

–Sin rechistar.- interrumpió inmediatamente antes de que pudiese seguir preguntando, la voz levemente dura. El tono le recordó un poco al de su propio padre cuando era niño, y casi sintió un escalofrío. Si había algo que no quería ser como figura paterna, era algo parecido a Lucius. Sin embargo, ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

"Quizás he sido un poco brusco, pero es mejor así."

Will expulsó aire ruidosamente, demostrando sin palabras lo molesto que estaba, pero no insistió. El silencio de la cueva de nuevo poblado únicamente por el sonido de las cucharas en los boles.

Draco casi suspiró de alivio.

No habría podido explicarle al pequeño por qué había renunciado a su escasa cena para que ellos tuvieran algo más que comer. Además, Will no habría aceptado la comida, y la verdad, la necesitaba.

Terminó de darle de comer a Andrew limpiando las manchas de leche de sus labios rosados, con un trapo deshilachado. Uno de los pocos enseres que tenían permitidos en la cueva. Y lo acostó entre los pliegues de su abrigo junto a Jon, que ya estaba dormido. Su pelito castaño, fino como hilo, mezclándose con los mechones más gruesos del cabello negro del otro. Andrew apenas tenía dos años, Jon tres. Eran tan pequeños…

"Y seguramente ninguno de ellos vivirá para cumplir otro año… Ni yo tampoco." El dolor de esta certeza había sido su compañero las últimas semanas, y el pequeño nuevo retorcerse de su cuerpo resbaladizo en su pecho, fue casi como otro bombear más de alguno de sus órganos. Tan íntimo y parte de él, como ellos.

A estas alturas era evidente que ninguno de ellos lograría salir de allí vivo si no obtenían ayuda. La esperanza de lograr algo así muy pequeña, casi inexistente, y colgando únicamente de una criatura que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que comprendiese sus palabras. Pero se agarraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo para sacarlos de allí antes de que fuera tarde.

-Papa, ¿Nos cantas una canción?- la minúscula voz de Ana rompió la quietud sacándolo de sus contemplaciones.

En la casi completa oscuridad de la cueva, donde la única luz era la triste anaranjada de un farol colgado de un clavo en la roca, la niña de cinco años casi parecía un fantasma.

Delgada como un palo de escoba, cubierta por un ajado camisón blanco, sucio de tierra y lágrimas, la carita de enormes ojos azules terriblemente asustados, enmarcada por su sucio y enredado cabello rubio paja. Pero lo auténticamente fantasmal era su mirada. El brillo afiebrado, casi loco de sus ojos, las ojeras que los rodeaban hundiéndolos como en pozos de sombras. Y sin embargo… aún no completamente apagados.

Draco sabía que la única razón por la que la pequeña seguía sin precipitarse completamente por el borde de la locura era él.

Recordaba cómo la había encontrado al ser traído a este lugar. Encogida en una esquina llena de polvo y telarañas, prácticamente catatónica enterrada en el aterrado abrazo de Will. Jon y Andrew llorando tras ellos como pequeños espectros nonatos buscando una chispa de calor. Los rostros de todos ellos manchados de lágrimas y ceniza, hundidos por el hambre y la falta de sueño, llamándolo, suplicándole, rogándole un poco de calor. Lo habían capturado en el acto. Levantando una veta protectora en su interior que nunca había creído tener. ¿Quizás era su manera de redimirse por haber abierto Hogwarts a los mortífagos, cuidando de estos niños cuando había arruinado la vida de tantos otros?

Realmente no lo sabía.

Pero después de tanto tiempo juntos el sentido protector había crecido en algo diferente y mayor. Los quería como podría querer a sus propios hijos. Creía que ahora sabía lo que sentían los padres que morían por sus hijos. Sin duda era una explicación apropiada para lo que estaba haciendo. Y quizás para la alegría que lo inundaba cada vez que la niña lo llamaba papa, aunque realmente no lo fuera.

Después de llegar había tardado dos días en conseguir que dijera algo.

Una semana en sacarla de la catatonia.

Solo había que verla para saber cuál había sido la víctima habitual del monstruo antes de Draco. La pobre tampoco había escapado del todo cuerda. Y si la niña encontraba alivio en confundirlo con su padre, no iba a ser él quien la corrigiera.

Asintió a la petición.

-Ven anda, descansa tú también un poco.- La niña corrió a meterse bajo el abrigo. Andrew y ella acurrucándose juntos casi de inmediato, Jon seguramente acunado en medio.

–Will, tú también deberías dormir.-Sonrió al pequeño que en todo el rato no había dejado de mirarle, y cuando pareció que diría algo más, se apresuró a envolverlo entre sus brazos torpemente. Tranquilizándolo… y evitando que hiciera más preguntas. –Ya sé que te preocupas por mí, Will.- musitó suavemente, en el tono amable que su madre le había inculcado con tanta determinación. Una de las más delicadas armas de persuasión en su arsenal. Y qué era la única manera que conocía de enmascarar efectivamente su propio dolor y sufrimiento, evitando lastimar al pequeño.

- Pero estoy bien, de verdad. Y tú deberías dormir, no es bueno que te esfuerces tanto.- Quería tanto poder borrar las tristes ojeras bajo aquella mirada infantil… Will apenas dormía acosado por las pesadillas y el miedo de perder a las pocas personas que quedaban en su mundo. El niño pelirrojo ya había tenido que ver morir a tres. Si Draco podía, evitaría que viera a ninguno más.

La canción. La única canción infantil que conocía comenzó a deslizarse por su garganta como un hilo de plata suave y continuo. Tirando, tirando muy hondo de su pecho, como queriendo llevársele de dentro el corazón. Tantas veces la había entonado ya, que su caricia en las cuerdas vocales era casi como poner en marcha una grabación antigua. Cálida y rayada. Llena de triste nostalgia.

Poco a poco, los pequeños fueron cayendo dormidos… hasta que finalmente Draco tumbó a Will junto a los otros, y arropó a los cuatro cuidadosamente, las últimas notas en sus labios.

Se levantó sigilosamente, vigilando que ninguno de ellos se despertara, antes de apartarse hacia la zona más oscura y profunda de la gruta.

* * *

-¿Estás aquí?- su susurro apenas perturbó el silencio de las paredes rocosas.

Había avanzado hasta el final de la gruta, donde no llegaba la luz del farol, manteniendo en todo momento una mano pegada a la pared. Pero el estar aquí solo, rodeado por una negrura en la que nada se veía, empezaba a ponerle nervioso. Casi podía distinguir voces en el aire silencioso. Tragó saliva, esperando.

La leve luz plateada no tardó en llegar, iluminando la esquina rocosa con una luminiscencia que recordaba a la luna llena. Silenciosa, fría. La presencia era heladora, pero clara, como cristal caro. Pura pero estéril, falta de sentimiento. O al menos eso parecía. Draco sabía que no era así.

La criatura lo rodeó lentamente, apreciándolo como lo hacía siempre con aquella mirada intensamente azul que parecía perforarlo. Enviando una corriente de estática mágica por su columna que lo hizo temblar un instante.

Tenía la respiración agitada y sudor frío en sus sienes, sentía el latido de su corazón en el pecho como queriendo romper la caja de sus costillas, pero su mente estaba clara. Llevaba mucho tiempo cortejando la confianza de este ser. El único que podía ayudarles. Reuniendo todo su valor, le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Algo que jamás habría mostrado en ninguna otra circunstancia. Pero sabía que le ayudaría en su objetivo, tratar desesperadamente de obtener su ayuda.

-¿Lo harás verdad? No tiene que ser nadie concreto, cualquier persona que nos pueda ayudar servirá.- su voz fue suave, cargada de sinceridad, incítate, sedosa, suplicante. La criatura inclinó la cabeza, escuchando. Había meditado pedirle a alguien conocido, de confianza. Pero no podía permitirse el tiempo que encontrar a esa persona podría llevarle a la criatura.

Mientras les ayudara no importaba quien fuera el que trajese.

El ser se detuvo a solo un roce de él. Su presencia inundándole de un terrible deseo de cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejarse acariciar por ella, pero resistió. Inclinarse y permitir que le tocara nada traería de bueno. No antes de tiempo.

-¿Lo harás? -Susurró una última vez. Su mirada perdida en el azul eléctrico de la otra, anclada únicamente por el férreo lazo de su voluntad. Si se lo permitía podría ser engullido por aquellas profundidades tormentosas. Si se lo permitía, sería poseído. Pero no lo hizo.

Finalmente, la aparición, asintió.

Draco sonrió trémulamente.

Quizás podrían salir de allí vivos. Quizás.

* * *

Sangre de Unicornio.

Todos aquellos niños y Malfoy tenían sangre de unicornio.

Quien quiera que se los estuviese llevando buscaba algo que solo podía encontrarse en ellos. ¿Pero por qué Malfoy era el único adulto en la larga lista de desapariciones infantiles? Había otros adultos con antepasados similares, con la misma sangre, pero solo se lo habían llevado a él.

Había algo más. Y para encontrarlos, tendría que averiguar qué.

Echó a caminar de vuelta a la biblioteca de ministerio.

Dio la vuelta a la página, dos párrafos más atrás, y comenzó a releer el texto. A medida qu eabanzaba cada vez más segura de su teoría.

-Sí. Esto tiene que ser.- En realidad, una vez que había empezado a mirar el asunto desde el contenido del sueño, en vez de desde la ejecución del hechizo, la búsqueda había sido bastante sencilla.

-¿Hermione?-

o

La antigua biblioteca del ministerio estaba ubicada en uno de los muchos sótanos del edificio. La humedad y el silencio poblándola con un ambiente umbrío, natural de esta clase de lugares casi tumularios. Las filas y filas de estantes estaban llenas de volúmenes de todas las épocas, temas, lenguajes y misterios. A menudo hechos incomprensibles a lo largo del tiempo, conocimientos incompletos a la luz de los altos candelabros de metal negro que poblaban cada rincón. La estructura era casi laberíntica. Solo interrumpida de vez en cuando por pequeñas islas de pesadas mesas de estudio en maderas negras como la sangre seca. Sillas de tapicerías rojo muerto rodeándolas como guardias.

Fue en uno de estos rincones donde Harry había dejado a su mejor amiga al ir a visitar a los Malfoy. Y gracias a Merlín aún no se había ido. Aunque la mayoría de los libros que la habían rodeado cuando se fue ya no estaban. Sustituidos por tomos de aspecto bastante más agradable.

Cubiertas de suaves cueros claros, finas pinturas blancas, nacaradas, mates, o brillantes, algunas con incrustaciones en elegantes letras doradas, o dibujos que le recordaron a los cuentos de hadas, sin serlo, si estaban aquí no podían ser más que algo valioso.

-¿Hermione?

La auror levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, e inmediatamente Harry supo que había averiguado algo. El brillo en su mirada era inconfundible. El mismo destello de sabiduría apenas captada, mezclada con una excitación suavemente contenida, que siempre poblaba sus pupilas cuando encontraba algo importante.

-Sabes algo sobre el hechizo.- No era una pregunta, era una certeza.

Hermione sonrió.

-Creo que sí. Mira esto.- Harry se inclinó sobre su hombro para poder ver el libro que sostenía en las manos. Parecía un cuento medieval, las blancas páginas adornadas con exquisitos dibujos florales pintados delicadamente en dorado, sus hojas y flores rodeando la escena de un unicornio blanco, acercándose a una doncella medieval de cabellos dorados.

-¿Un libro sobre unicornios?

Mione asintió, pasando cuidadosamente las frágiles páginas, mostrando al unicornio en diferentes acciones, mientras comenzaba a explicar lo que había averiguado.

-En realidad, me di cuenta cuando en un de las teorías mágicas hicieron alusión a algunos de los poderes de los unicornios. Y comencé a buscar información sobre ellos. Así es como di con esto.- Señalo uno de los párrafos.- Cuando los unicornios se ven forzados a aparecerse ante criaturas que no consideran dignas, generan este aura mágica, similar a una niebla, que cubre su presencia. Es una medida de defensa contra aquellos que intentan cazarlos por su poder. Confunde y desorienta, convierte el recuerdo en un sueño etéreo difícil de creer. Te hace pensar que no llegaste a verle. Pero no borra el recuerdo, lo recoloca en otra zona de tu mente, donde no resulta peligroso para él, ni para el que lo ve. Por eso no encontrábamos información sobre ningún hechizo que regrabase recuerdos. Porque no existe. No es una regrabación, es una recolocación. El que se lleva a los niños…

-Es un unicornio. –las voces de ambos se mezclaron. –Tiene sentido.- musitó el auror.

-¿Harry?- La mirada de su amigo era de una intensidad abrumadora.

Lo vio sacudir brevemente la cabeza, como poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

-Esta mañana cuando fui a hablar con los Malfoy. Resultó que sí habían averiguado algo. Todos los niños y Draco… tienen sangre de unicornio. ¿Pero por qué un unicornio se los llevaría? ¿Por qué solo a ellos? ¿Por qué casi todos niños? Hay otros adultos con la misma herencia.

Hermione asintió, buscando ya entre los libros a su alrededor un pedazo de conocimiento al respecto que recordaba haber leído hacía un par de horas. La noción de que Los Malfoy no eran tan sangre pura como decían, completamente secundaría en su cabeza. Quizás cuando rescataran a los niños se plantearía pensar en ello. Pero ahora tenían otra prioridad.

Extrajo el ajado tomo encuadernado en blanco cuero blanco, sencillo y sin adornos. Y rápidamente lo escaneó en busca del capítulo correcto.

-Aquí está.- "Pureza" era el título del texto.- Los unicornios se ven atraídos por criaturas puras. Como niños y doncellas. A veces llegando a llevárselos durante un tiempo. Pero siempre con consentimiento… esto no encaja.- frunció el ceño.

-No, no encaja. Al margen de si se puede considerar puro a Malfoy, y lo dudo. Está el asunto de que no hubiera ido por propia voluntad, y aún si lo hubiera hecho, ya habría vuelto. Los niño también. Ya habrían regresado.- Algo iba muy mal.

Hermione se mordió los labios, incapaz de resolver el enigma. Necesitaba más tiempo. Un tiempo que quizás los niños no tenían. Pero al menos tenía una idea.

-Ten.- extrajo un papel de su taco de apuntes y se lo ofreció.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es una canción. Una canción medieval de hecho. Se creó cuando los hechiceros aún no tenían varitas, y tenían que canalizar su magia con complicados rituales. Es una canción de llamada. Un ritual para que los unicornios se acerquen al cantante.

Según la leyenda, la creó un hechicero que quería conceder a su hija su sueño de ver un unicornio. – Miró a Harry, que la observaba escéptico.- No es mucho, y no funciona con gente que tenga malas intenciones. Y lo más seguro es que si atraes un unicornio no sea el que buscamos. Pero puedes intentar preguntar al que aparezca. Son animales de manada con comunidades muy cerradas. Es posible que otros como él sepan algo.

-Hermione… hablo con serpientes. No unicornios. ¿Cómo voy a preguntarles?-

-Se supone que son telépatas. Deberíais poder entenderos a un nivel básico. Yo me quedaré y veré qué más puedo averiguar.

No estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a servir de nada. Pero era mejor que dejar pasar el tiempo sin tratar de detener aquella locura. Puede que cantar por el bosque sonase ridículo… pero si servía para algo, lo haría.

-Lo mejor será que lo hagas en el bosque prohibido. Es donde más de ellos e reúnen.

-Está bien. Probemos esta canción.

* * *

La foresta apenas iluminada por los rayos rojizos del sol moribundo que se filtraban entre las hojas, parecía tan tranquila como un estanque sin viento, calma, quieta, solo su desigual voz se escuchaba. Como si buscase eco en los inmensos troncos cubiertos de musgo, las gruesas raíces de los árboles que surgían de la tierra, el olor húmedo del bosque, las hojas muertas… Era casi como si la melodía estuviese siendo ampliada y completada por el propio lugar. Como una segunda voz tras la suya, un coro susurrante en torno a la melodía.

Convirtiéndola en algo completamente diferente, misterioso, aatrayente.

Como si no fuera él quien cantara. Como si la música estuviese siendo extraída de su garganta por alguna fuerza invisible no del todo humana. Arrancada de lo más hondo de su pecho.

Estaba empezando a marearse… pero no podía parar. Ya no pensaba en la letra, esta volaba en sus labios sin saber cómo. Natural como un suspiro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Su magia tintineó uniéndose a la letra…

El flash de luz blanca lo engulló de la nada.

* * *

Parpadeó lánguidamente, aún desorientado. Dándose cuenta de que aún seguía en pie, y el mareo no lo había tirado al suelo. Tenía la sensación de haber estado inconsciente, pero de algún modo no había caído. La sensación de húmeda quietud que sentí a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el aire limpio del bosque. A su alrededor solo parecía escucharse el sonido de algunas gotas de agua chocando contra piedra… y una respiración. Rápidamente se forzó a entreabrir los ojos, enfocando la mirada.

Paredes de piedra débilmente iluminadas por la luz anaranjada de un farol.

Inmediatamente extrajo la varita de su abrigo, adoptando una posición defensiva.

-¿Potter?- la incrédula voz agotada a su espalda levantó un susurro de reconocimiento en su cerebro.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

-¿Malfoy?

Continuará.


	5. Retazo

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

**Nota: **Hola de nuevo después de tanto tiempo ^^ Tenía que emplearme a fondo en los exámenes finales y las entregas de trabajos. Eso equivalía a no salir de casa, y no distraerme con nada. Así que mis fics y mi vida social se quedaron colgados. XD Pero finalmente ya he terminado, estoy de vacaciones desde el viernes. Yuju! ^^ Esto es lo más que he podido escribir en dos días, pero quería desesperadamente no haceros esperar más de lo necesario. Con todo, ahora por fin podré reasumir un ritmo de subida normal. Mínimo una vez por semana. Gracias por esperarme y que tengáis un feliz verano. ^^

**Noriko- leo: **Hola majísima, largo tiempo, lo sé, pero encantada de que te estén gustando mis dos fics. ^^ La escena de Draco desapareciendo en la tarde que imaginaste, se me hace preciosa y te tomo la palabra como referencia para futuros caps. ^^ Con todo espero que te haya ido bien en los estudios. Y ojala que me escribas pronto, estoy loca de tanto que he tardado en volver a hablarte. Besos.

**La dama Arual: **Me alegro que te esté gustando, aunque lamento haber tardado mi tiempo. Sin embargo es inevitable, lo primero es lo primero. Este cap es solo un aperitivo, pero confío en traerte más muy pronto. Muchas gracias por tus fantásticos ánimos ^^ Bye

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **Tarde, tardísimo, lo sé, con todo encantada de ver que mi fic te gusta. ^^ Ojala que no me abandones por tardona XD Y pobre Harry, no es que cante mal, es que bueno… va, si, canta mal. XD Que manía le tenemos al pobre. Jo, estoy deseando volver a leerte. Te eché de menos. ^^

**Pilikita y Kororito: **Me alegro que este fic también te guste majísima ^^ Ya siento la tardanza, era necesaria, pero la época de sequía y acabó. XD Ojala que podamos seguir leyéndonos, tu dale caña, volver a leerte en uno de mis fics me animo cantidad. ^^

**Hikary: **Gracias cielo ^^ tus energías positivas me han empujado mucho a escribir esto tan deprisa como podía aunque fuese poco. Porque no quiero que lectores tan fantásticos como tú tengan que seguir esperando. ^^ Besos (escribe porfi)

**BlackStarChan: **A, así que tú también estuviste en mi blog. ^^ Me alegro muchísimo de poder regresar y continuar contándote. Despejaré tus dudas sobre ese malvado ser, te lo prometo. Pero tendrás que seguir leyendo. ^^ Abrazos miles.

**Murtilla: **Hola querida antigua lectora ^^ No me mates por haber tardado tanto ¿OK? No pude evitarlo. XD Sobre la canción algo has acertado, pero no te confirmo nada, malvada detective. XD Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saberlo. Con todo espero que escribas pronto bye y besos.

**DarySnape: **Buenas ^^ ya siento que tuvieras que esperar tanto, pero era necesario. Con todo me alegro que te gustara el anterior cap, y aunque este sea corto para subirlo antes, espero que no te decepcione del todo. Bye y un abrazo gigantesco XD

**Palo-Darksly: **Hola y gracias miles por tantos ánimos ^^ Siento la espera pero no temas que habrá pronto más. De lo que hayas tardado en reviewar no pasa nada, ya ves como ando yo XD Aún así ojala que pronto nos leamos de nuevo, lo estoy deseando. ^^

**Oscurita xu xu: **Hola querida lectora ^^ Siento la tardanza de verdad, pero me gusto mucho la comparación que hiciste de mi fic con un cuento de hadas, ni lo había pensado y me pareció precioso. ^^ Espero no haberte preocupado tardando tanto, pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que tranqui que no pasará más. ^^ Besazos.

**Proserpinah: **Gracias miles por unos ánimos tan grandes ^^ Y sobretodo disculpas por la tardanza. De Draco no te preocupes que evidentemente claro que es el sumiso XD Y prometo que lo haré sufrir muuuuuuchiiiiiisiiiiimo. Porque a los personajes que quiero los torturo XD

**Annie: **XD Me hizo mucha gracia la combinación de comentarios, no te preocupes mujer, que ha metepatas no me gana nadie, ya ves lo tardona que voy XD Con todo gracias por tu review, tienes un ánimo que empuja a escribir y ojala que a pesar de lo tarde que voy no me dejes colgada ^^ bye y un abrazo

**Analif: **Previsible ¿e? Me pones un reto. Bien, con los Desafíos me crezco, ya veremos si a partir de ahora eres capaz de adivinar la trama, jujuju XD Vas a ver lo que es bueno.

**Winter rain 3: **Buenas nuevo lector, ya siento la tardanza pero son cosas inevitables. Solo espero que ojala a partir de ahora pueda compensarte la espera. Bye ^^

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 5- Retazo**

_Parpadeó lánguidamente, aún desorientado. Dándose cuenta de que aún seguía en pie, y el mareo no lo había tirado al suelo. Tenía la sensación de haber estado inconsciente, pero de algún modo no había caído. La sensación de húmeda quietud que sentía a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el aire limpio del bosque. A su alrededor solo parecía escucharse el sonido de algunas gotas de agua chocando contra piedra… y una respiración. Rápidamente se forzó a entreabrir los ojos, enfocando la mirada._

_Paredes de piedra débilmente iluminadas por la luz anaranjada de un farol._

_Inmediatamente extrajo la varita de su abrigo, adoptando una posición defensiva._

_-¿Potter?- la incrédula voz agotada a su espalda levantó un susurro de reconocimiento en su cerebro._

_Lentamente se dio la vuelta._

_-¿Malfoy?_

* * *

La quietud de aquellas paredes de piedra era casi completamente negra, solo quedamente iluminada con la luz oscilante, débil y anaranjada, de un farol. Un círculo muy pequeño de luz tan ámbar como el fondo de una botella de whisky, que apenas mantenía a ralla las sombras más profundas e inquietas. Aún así, a pesar del refugio de su minúscula presencia, el aire era muy pesado. Cargado, lleno de vaharadas de una tristeza muy grande y húmeda, que se pegaba al interior de los pulmones igual que un film de gasa. Te ahogaba el pecho, pero en tus oídos era un susurro muy bajito de desesperación.

Harry supo casi al instante que este sitio había visto mucho dolor. No era la primera vez que encontraba esta atmósfera, en la guerra, en su trabajo. El sufrimiento de la gente, cuando era tan grande, parecía quedarse estancado en el aire mucho después de que los actos atroces hubieran terminado. Como si las víctimas no pudieran descansar, y el espectro de su presencia permaneciera siempre como un recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

Pero este sitio tenía un aire aún tan pesado, tan flagrante de miedo y agonía, que los actos violentos no podían haber terminado.

Y no lo habían hecho.

Lo supo nada más mirar a Malfoy.

Llevaba la piel cubierta de polvo y ceniza, de la ceniza sucia que se acumula en los hogares largo tiempo fríos, su carne, terriblemente blanca, adivinándose bajo ella como una veta de seda pálida.

Harapos, que en algún momento debieron ser ropas de un lujo desmedido, colgaban de su figura casi esquelética. El cabello, claro como el de un fantasma, deslizándose por su cráneo en hebras lacias y enredadas igual que los restos rotos de una telaraña, creando sombras sobre su cara… Casi podía haber confundido las profundas ojeras con maquillaje, tan oscuras como eran alrededor de su mirada…

Conocía esa mirada.

La había visto en las cuencas de las víctimas, de esos pocos casos, que eran capaces de helar la sangre. Ojos que habían visto auténticos monstruos cernerse sobre ellos. Ojos que en ocasiones velaban mentes que ya se habían perdido.

Y en algún lugar muy profundo de él, los recuerdos que a lo largo de los años infantiles en que se habían conocido, habían quedado de aquel joven Malfoy, engreído y orgulloso, se resquebrajaron, y finalmente se hicieron pedazos contra la realidad a unos pasos de él.

Este ya no era el Malfoy que recordaba.

No tenía mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto hasta que el monstruo apareciera de nuevo? ¿Cuánto hasta que Potter fuera arrastrado lejos de allí? No tenía mucho tiempo.

Lo cogió desesperadamente del brazo, sus dedos clavándose en su carne a través de la tela con tanta fuerza que quizás dejaría moratones, pero el auror ni siquiera hizo una mueca.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué ocurre?- el tono tranquilizador no ayudó a calmar al nervioso slytherin.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. El que te ha traído te sacará de aquí enseguida.- miró a su alrededor, asegurándose, lleno de pánico, de que el monstruo aún no estaba allí. Si los descubría… la muerte sería una alternativa infinitamente más dulce.

-¿Quién?- cerró el puño en torno a la varita con más fuerza, observando las sombras en busca del cabrón.

-No hay tiempo. Los niños, tienes que sacarlos de aquí.- la voz quebrada agarró el corazón de Harry casi de forma tangible.

La mirada de Potter se clavó en el con tanta intensidad, que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Se apresuró para evitar más preguntas. Tiempo, no tenían tiempo.

-Tienes que sacarlos de aquí antes de dos semanas. No podré protegerlos más tiempo, puede que incluso menos si vuelve demasiado a menudo. – El miedo y el nerviosismo le agitaban la respiración, y su sangre iba tan deprisa que no podía parar de jadear.

-¿Quién? ¿A qué te refieres con dos semanas?- Malfoy estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-No puedo.- agitó la cabeza violentamente. Los labios apretados en un gesto de dolor.

-¿No puedes decírmelo? Malfoy tienes que decírmelo. Si esto pone la vida de esos niños en juego, me lo tienes que decir.- lo tomó por los hombros tratando de sacudir algo de calma en el tembloroso hombre.

Lo vio abrir los labios, jadear violentamente, un gesto de dolor casi agónico en su rostro, y sacudir de nuevo la cabeza.

-Me lo hizo prometer.

-Te lo hizo…- la realización lo golpeó con la fuerza de un martillo.- … Un inquebrantable.- su mirada se afiló como la hoja de una navaja.

-Si.- Draco sabía que su voz se estaba ahogando. Deseaba desesperadamente decirlo. Las palabras queriendo salir de su garganta con tanta fuerza… pero si lo hacía moriría. Y Potter no lograría encontrar a los pequeños a tiempo. Si él moría, ya no habría ninguna barrera entre ellos y el monstruo.

Agarró la mano de Potter, apretando en su palma el objeto que había estado guardando para este momento, y cerrando su puño en torno a él con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Es todo lo que tengo. La única pista que puedo darte.

Y ya no temblaba.

Harry sintió como Malfoy le cerraba la mano en torno a un fragmento de tela. Sus ojos grises de repente duros, sus hombros ya no hundidos. Era como si hubiera temido no llegar a lograr darle aquello, y ahora por fin pudiese respirar tranquilo.

-Malfoy…- pero no llegó a acabar la frase.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, la mirada gris ceniza había desaparecido y los árboles del bosque se pintaban en la noche a su alrededor como pinceladas temblorosas.

-¿Qué…?- se preguntó si lo que había visto había sido una alucinación provocada por el extraño hechizo que le había dado Hermione. Si en vez de atraer un unicornio lo que había hecho era hechizarse así mismo. Pero en su palma todavía podía sentir el roce rugoso de la tela. Lentamente abrió los dedos para mirar el retazo arrugado. Bajo la luz de la luna era poco lo que podía apreciar. Parecía un retal roto de alguna prenda.

-Lumos.

Acercó el haz blanco para ver mejor. Era un escudo de armas. Un bordado arrancado de algún abrigo caro. La imagen mostraba un unicornio rampante que de vez en cuando agitaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Un escudo de armas…-

Su única pista.

Continuará


	6. Lo que no quiero hacerte

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

**Nota: **Hola queridos lectores. ^^ Agotada, agotada es lo que estoy después de escribir esto. He tenido que reescribirlo varias veces, y aún ahora sigo sin estar convencida con el resultado, pero cómo no quería haceros esperar más, al final he decidido subirlo como quede. Con un poco de suerte no será tan malo que me matéis XD Ahora en serio, si me ha costado mucho pero no me importa, solo espero que lo disfrutéis ya que mi esfuerzo es el resultado de tantos maravillosos ánimos que me dais. Sin vosotros mis lectores nunca habría llegado hasta aquí. ^^

P.D: El cap anterior creo que conteste los reviews un poco a lo frío porque iba corriendo, pero que sepáis que os sigo queriendo tanto o más que siempre. ^/^

**Proserpinah: **Hola majísima ^^ Gracias miles por tus ánimos. ¿Mis escritos son cómo droga? Jujuju XD Perfecto. De Harry y su lentitud… bueno, el pobre no se esperaba aparecer allí. Pero ya se irá acostumbrando XD No te cuento nada porque es secreto, pero estaré deseando leer tus opiniones al respecto. ^^ Bye y besos

**Palo-Darksly: **Buenas Palo ^^ Te he hecho caso y he intentado hacer el cap más largo, aunque me ha costado Dios y ayuda. XD A ver si mejoro y empiezo a darles un poco más de largura. Gracias por animarme tanto, saber qué esperas con tantas ganas mis escritos siempre me empuja a esforzarme un poco más, aunque no siempre sale cómo querría XD Ojala que este cap si lo haya conseguido, tú lee y me dices ^^ un abrazo enorme.

**Annie: **Hola Ana, digo Annie XD Ya lo siento haberte preocupado con mi tardanza, pero me alegro que lo entendieras. ^^ Espero que tus finales salieran bien. Los míos a cachos XD Que decir hay una asignatura que se me resiste la maldita. Del fic el pobre Harry hace lo que puede, y claro como no se esperaba nada de lo que pasó no reaccionó a tiempo para ayudar un poco a Draco, pero tranquila la próxima lo hará mejor XD De las dudas no te cuento nada que es sorpresa, tendrás que leerlo, JUJUJU. ^^ Yo estaré aquí, deseandísimo ver qué te parece cada cap de esta historia. Besos y felices vacaciones ^^

**Analif: **Felicidad ^/^ Hola majísima. Nunca nadie antes me había mandado besos de pato, eso cómo sonará ¿Cuamck? XD (tan cute /) Pues yo te envío besos de oso hormiguero XD Me he esforzado por hacer el cap más largo, y hacerlo aún más enrevesado jujuju XD Esto aún se hará más confuso durante un par de caps más antes de que empiece a escampar realmente, pero te aseguro que todo tiene su sentido. Solo espero no volverme loca en el proceso XD Abrazos de flamenco y besos de oso hormiguero para que me escribas pronto. Bye XD

**Wendy 1980: **Hola ^^ Sip estoy viva y esforzándome por escribir. XD De lo que le pasó a Draco podrás leerlo en este cap, ya me dirás que te parece, estaré deseando saberlo. Bye, abrazos, y gracias miles por tus ánimos ^^

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **¿Ya te habías olvidado de que me leías? Snif eso me pasa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero no importa, me estoy esforzando para no defraudar más a mis lectores, y menos a ti que fuiste el primero. XD De eso siempre me acuerdo cuando te leo ^^ Me anima mucho que aún sigas aquí. Yo creo que ya empiezo a juzgar si mis caps son buenos por si tú me los has comentado o no. XD Y sip, Harry es exigente, es lo que pasa cuando estás acostumbrado a que la gente te escuche, con eso de haber salvado al mundo y tal… XD Pero al menos tiene el retazo, cómo tú has dicho. Jujuju ya veremos a donde le lleva. Besazos y un gran abrazo, bye ^^

**La dama Arual: **Hola querida compañera de fand¡fiction y país ^^ No me había dado cuenta de que eras de España, la verdad como tan poca gente de aquí me lee ni me lo había planteado. XD Pero me alegro porque así coincidiremos en vacaciones y exámenes. Con las dos ocupadas a la vez si me retraso ya sabrás porque XD De mis fics no te preocupes, seré lenta en actualizar pero tienes mi juramento de que inacabados no se van a quedar. Eso fijo. En cuanto a tus preguntas tendrás que esperar a leer las respuestas jujuju XD Sino, no tiene gracia. Bye y abrazos miles. ^^

**Murtilla: **Hola querida y antigua lectora ^^ Si, lo sé tarde mucho, no me mates ¿OK? XD Prometo intentar que no pase más pero no suelo poder evitarlo, ya me conoces. ^^ De las preguntas que tienes no te puedo contestar nada. Jujuju sorpresa, sorpresa. Leelo me dices que te parece, estaré deseando saberlo. Bye y besos ^^

**Oscurita xuxu: **Hola querida ^^ Yo también te eché de menos la verdad, pero intentaré que no pase más y así nos podamos seguir leyendo cómo siempre. ^^ Siento que te vayas a quedar sin vacaciones, yo no podría soportarlo. Así que para compensar un poco me esforzaré por mejorar mis caps aún más. Ya lo verás. ^^ Incluso puede que empiece un fic nuevo de algo que no sea Harry Potter, me han estado pidiendo al respecto. En eso me gustaría saber tu opinión. A ver cuál te interesaría más. Por lo demás ya me conoces, no pienso revelar nada de cómo sigue el fic así que tendrás que leerlo jujuju XD Estaré deseando leer que te parece. Besos a millares y un abrazo gigante

**Pilikita y Kororito: **Hola de nuevo majísima ^^ Sip yo ya estoy de vacaciones, y tú ánimo que ya te queda poco a ti también. ^^ Que alegría poder escribir con tranquilidad. Y además me he esforzado por hacer el cap más largo, no sé si te gustará pero estaré deseado saberlo. ^^ Ánimo con los deberes y dales caña, yo estarme aquí escribiendo para que tengas algo que leer que te relaje después. Besazos ^^

**BlackStarChan: **jajaja XD Pobre Harry, hace lo que puede. Pero se esforzará por hacerlo mejor, se esforzará. XD Y no, no os he abandonado majísima, ^^ para que eso pasara tendría que darme un telele o algo, prometí que acabaría todas las historias que empezara y que tuvieran éxito, y pienso cumplirlo aunque tenga que ser arrastras. XD Lo sé el capi fue corto, pero este me esforcé en hacerlo más largo, espero que no te decepcione. Bye y besitos de periquito ^^

**Winter Rain 3: **Dios… um… Hermione, si. Cof, cof, mejor que lo leas, soy mala malísima lo sé, jujuju XD Pero mejorará la cosa… en algún momento. XD Gracias miles por animarme y espero poder seguir leyéndote pronto. Bye y besos maja. ^^

**Kasandra Potter: **Hola de nuevo encanto ^^ Tú puedes escribirme en todos los fic que quieras y repetir si te da la gana, XD Yo encantada. Eres un cielo animándome tanto, aunque conozco escritores del fanfiction mucho mejores que yo, precisamente los que me inspiran a mí ^^ Con todo, gracias, me alegras el día cada vez que te leo. ^/^ Yo también adoro que los niños quieran a Draco, y que este los vea como a sus hijos, Draco paternal es adorablemente sexyyyy XD Y sip, ya estoy de vacaciones, así que intentaré actualizar antes. ^^ De tus preguntas no te puedo revelar nada, tendrás que leerlo jujuju XD Besazos y abrachuchones XD Bye ^^

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 6- Lo que no quiero hacerte.**

_-¿Qué…?- se preguntó si lo que había visto había sido una alucinación provocada por el extraño hechizo que le había dado Hermione. Si en vez de atraer un unicornio lo que había hecho era hechizarse así mismo. Pero en su palma todavía podía sentir el roce rugoso de la tela. Lentamente abrió los dedos para mirar el retazo arrugado. Bajo la luz de la luna era poco lo que podía apreciar. Parecía un retal roto de alguna prenda._

_-Lumos._

_Acercó el haz blanco para ver mejor. Era un escudo de armas. Un bordado arrancado de algún abrigo caro. La imagen mostraba un unicornio rampante que de vez en cuando agitaba la cabeza nerviosamente._

_-Un escudo de armas…-_

_Su única pista._

* * *

Podía sentir como el frío calaba sus huesos a medida que la respiración se le iba calmando, y la sangre en sus venas dejaba de correr tan deprisa, ahora que la adrenalina poco a poco abandonaba su sistema. Las agujas heladas de la baja temperatura empeorando su estado, una vez pasado el breve efecto revitalizante de los nervios y el miedo.

Se tambaleó un poco al retomar consciencia de lo desgastado y agotado que se sentía.

Apoyó la mano en la roca de la pared sin pensarlo realmente, la mirada perdida en la oscuridad en la que Potter había desaparecido, como si con eso pudiera poner más orden al caos en su cabeza.

Recién empezaba a calar en él, que ahora, su antiguo enemigo era la única oportunidad que tenían de salir de allí con vida. Era una sensación extraña. Extraña y casi desagradable, pensar en Potter cómo en su única esperanza, cuando habían pasado toda la infancia buscando hacerse daño el uno al otro… Tomó aire alisando cuidadosamente las púas erizadas del recuerdo. Hacía ya mucho que había dejado atrás aquella vendetta infantil, pero aún hoy el rechazo de amistad todavía dolía cuando lo remembraba. Ahora mismo un pequeño dolor más, sobre ya demasiados. Y uno del que podía disponer fácilmente.

Tomó aire profundamente, dejando que expandiera sus pulmones y lo refrescara un poco. Apartando, tanto física, como mentalmente, el recuerdo de sí. E ignorando cuidadosamente la imagen mental sobre cómo debía haberlo visto Potter, al borde de un ataque de histeria, y tan preocupado que apenas podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Aún cuando había sido por razones totalmente justificadas. No tenía tiempo para dar a aquellos pensamientos. Los niños no tardarían en despertar… o el monstruo en regresar. En ambos casos, no podía dejarlos solos más tiempo.

Dio la vuelta, a punto de comenzar el regreso a la apertura principal de la cueva. Rogando casi sin quererlo, en un último susurro silencioso de despedida, que lograra resolver aquello a tiempo.

" Potter…"

-Así que estabas aquí. Comenzaba a creer que tendría que despertar a alguno de los niños.- suave, masculina, sensual.

El sonido hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su epidermis, y rozara su columna con dedos delicados como patas de araña. El miedo corriendo por su cerebro como electricidad estática, erizando todos sus nervios, y tensando sus músculos. No lo había visto llegar.

-No será necesario.- logró que su voz surgiera firme a pesar de todo, y que sus ojos sostuvieran la mirada del otro sin revelar el pánico tras sus pupilas. Ocultando tras la barrera de su oclumencia la traición sutilmente entretejida del encuentro con Potter. Y ofreciéndose sin resistencia, como la criatura sabía que haría para proteger a los pequeños.

-Me alegro.-la sonrisa del monstruo no tenía ningún calor.

* * *

No podía parar de temblar, le costaba respirar con sus pulmones inundados de sangre caliente, sangre que no estaba llegando a donde debería, y sus músculos y sus entrañas lo resentían con aún más frío que antes. Estaba temblando... no, estaba tiritando.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!

-¡Papa!

-¡Daco!

Gritos… voces... sonaban cómo ecos distantes. Muy, muy lejos del frío que poseía sus entrañas. Del sufrimiento que corría por su sangre espesa cada vez más escasa. No podía respirar…

-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA ABRE LOS OJOS, PAPA!

-¡DACO!

El miedo en sus voces era cada vez más grande, y pronto también pudo escuchar sollozos. Poco a poco la noción de quien eran se le estaba escapando cada vez más lejos… y su mente se estaba apagando… apagando…

-¡Por favor ayuda a Draco!

-¡Por favor, ayudalo!

-Por favo…

Ya nada más.

* * *

La biblioteca del ministerio estaba extrañamente silenciosa, más de lo que era habitual en estas horas nocturnas, cuando casi todo el mundo ya había vuelto a casa. El nuevo silencio que habitaba los corredores de libros era más profundo y oscuro, mucho más frío de lo que recordaba haberlo sentido jamás en los diez años que llevaba trabajando como auror allí. La única persona que había visto hasta ahora en las amplias, laberínticas, salas de estantes cargados, era la bibliotecaria que lo había saludado al entrar. Pero Harry conocía bien a Hermione, y estaba seguro de que seguiría allí. Ella siempre se quedaba hasta tarde cuando investigaba un caso particularmente difícil. Sin embargo...

Algo no iba bien.

No habría podido decir qué, ni que era lo que le había advertido, pero podía notarlo como cristales de escarcha acariciando sus huesos. Adoptó un paso más sigiloso instintívamente, atento a las largas sombras reptantes de las velas. Avanzando hacia la isla entre estanterías donde la había visto la última vez, justo antes de ir al bosque oscuro. La inquietud comenzó a convertir en hielo su tuétano, intensificándose con cada paso que daba. Sus oídos captaron un sonido leve como una hoja que roza el suelo, tan bajo que podría haberlo imaginado.

Sacó la varita de entre los pliegues de su abrigo, lenta, sigilosamente. Por locura que pudiera ser necesitarla aquí, en el interior del ministerio, uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico, algo le decía que corría peligro.

Ya estaba muy cerca de la entrada a la zona de estudio, podía ver la esquina tras la que se encontraba. Aquí el aire parecía más espeso, pesado. Agarró la madera con más fuerza. Pegó la espalda a los estantes, avanzando a su refugio... Se asomó silenciosamente a la esquina que ocultaba la mesa donde su amiga había estado trabajando.

La superficie de madera oscura seguía llena de libros, y el cuaderno de Hermione continuaba abierto con la pluma goteando sobre una página abandonada. El bolso aún colgado del respaldo de la silla. La vela se mantenía encendida con la cera desbordada de su cacito, manchando la mesa… Pero no había rastro de ella.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó en el acto. Hermione nunca dejaría una pluma manchar así sus apuntes. Era demasiado ordenada para eso.

"Le ha pasado algo." Casi podía paladearlo. Sintió el impulso de correr en su busca, pero se obligó a permanecer en el sitio.

Pasó otra mirada sobre la escena, pero no había nada que indicara donde podía haber ido. Volvió al pasillo, esta vez observándolo todo detenidamente. Su respiración forzosamente calma, el susurro de la tela del abrigo al rozar sus piernas, el sonido casi inexistente de sus pasos… parecían los únicos signos de vida. La sensación, el instinto de que algo no iba bien, era cada vez más potente. Algo no va bien, algo no va bien… susurrando por sus venas, golpeando en su pecho, gritando en su cabeza. El miedo por Hermione le rascaba las entrañas con garras afiladas, pero no permitió que lo volviera descuidado. Lo que quiera que estaba provocando aquello aún podía seguir allí.

No había nada fuera de lugar… hasta que su mirada lo encontró.

Una esquina de encuadernación oscura asomaba en el suelo tras unos estantes.

Comenzó a acercarse, el pasillo parecía alargarse ante él. Como si el tiempo se hubiera convertido en el deslizarse doloroso de una babosa. Su mente estaba llena de conjuros, tanto defensivos, como ofensivos. Podía sentir el deseo de llamar a su amiga, como si eso pudiera ponerla a salvo. Finalmente logró alcanzar el borde del estante. Se asomó apenas.

-¡Hermione!- El grito que escapó de su garganta no podía haber sido detenido. El sonido era el de un niño arrancado de los brazos de su madre. O el de un hombre que ha perdido su hogar. Pero Harry no fue consciente de ello, ni de nada que no fuera la menuda figura femenina desmadejada en el suelo. Las velas arrancaban un brillo broncíneo a su cabello, y creaban sombras sobre su rostro sereno, pálido como la cera. No había signos de lucha. Ni rastro de sangre. Era como si se hubiera quedado dormida de repente, y hubiera caído al suelo cuando trataba de tomar aquel libro de su sitio.

La refugió entre sus brazos mirando protector a su alrededor. Pero todo estaba en calma. Inmediatamente empezó a buscar desesperadamente algún signo de vida. Lo que fuera que pudiera deshacer aquella pesadilla.

-Vamos Hermione, vamos.- Puso los dedos sobre su cuello. Cerró los ojos. "No puedes abandonarnos."

… tm… el latido débil, casi ínfimo, tuvo la cualidad de devolverle la respiración a Harry. Un aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo hasta que el aire le quemó la garganta constreñida, y noto sus pestañas humedecidas.

-¿Señor Potter, ha ocurrido algo? –la anciana bibliotecaria debía haber escuchado su grito.

-Llame a un medimago. ¡Deprisa!

* * *

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!- el grito de Ron resonó en toda la sala de espera. Y si medio San Mungo no se había enterado ya de lo que había pasado, seguro que ahora la otra mitad iba bien encaminada a ello. Sin embargo a ninguno de los presentes parecía importarle.

-Ron. Entiendo que estés alterado, pero no creo que ella quisiera vernos discutir ahora. –Harry estaba intentando ser razonable. Llevaba intentando serlo desde que su mejor amigo había entrado en la sala médica nervioso, asustado, y exigiendo saber lo que le había pasado a su esposa. Pero los medimagos no tenían tiempo para perder en él, estaban ocupados intentando salvar a Mione, y lo único que habían recibido era a una rechonchita y amable enfermera que les había traído aquí, y les había pedido que esperaran hasta que pudieran informarles al respecto.

No saber nada y tener el peligro de perder a la mujer amada, para Ron, que nunca había sido bueno en situaciones de tensión, no eran una buena combinación.

-¡Deja de hacerte el maduro Harry! ¡Los dos sabemos que esto es culpa tuya! ¡Tienes un caso difícil de investigar y le pides ayuda a ella!- Harry se abstuvo de mencionar que era Mione quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Y que lo había hecho, no por amistad a él, aunque eso también estaba presente, sino más por miedo por sus hijos. Alguien tenía que resolver aquello antes de que más niños salieran heridos.

-Ron…

-¡NO! ¡Esta vez no quiero escuchar tus excusas, ¿me oyes? ¡Ya estoy harto de que constantemente nos pongas en peligro a los dos! ¡Ahora tenemos hijos! ¡Y no voy a dejar que también a ellos los metas en esto!- Las palabras fueron como una puñalada. Harry quería a Hugo y Rose como si fueran sus propios hijos, y que su mejor amigo pudiera implicar algo así, fue un golpe realmente bajo y buscaba hacerle auténtico daño.

Saberlo no hizo que doliera menos.

No era la primera vez que discutían con violencia, pero si la primera en que Ron le acusaba de hacer daño a sus hijos.

-Ron, yo nunca les haría daño a Hugo y a Rose.- las palabras salieron cargadas de sufrimiento a pesar de todo.

La satisfacción que pudo leer en la cara normalmente afable y llena de pecas, no hizo sino hacerle sentir aún peor, y casi furioso. Era su mejor amigo, debería saber que nunca había querido que algo así pasara, ni siquiera había sabido que podían estar en peligro. Aunque no pudo evitar culparse por no haberlo anticipado.

-¿Y eso cómo puedo saberlo, Harry? Tú siempre estás intentando salvar a alguien, pero no te preocupa lo que les pueda pasar a las personas que te ayudan. A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA HACERTE EL HEROE. –En el fondo Ron no quería decir aquello, no era como si realmente lo pensara. Pero el miedo a perder a Hermione dolía, dolía muchísimo. Y ni siquiera sabía quién le había hecho aquello para poder hacérselo pagar. Toda esa rabia tenía que salir de alguna manera, alguien tenía que pagar por ello. Y Harry era el único que estaba cerca. El único a quien sabía que podía herir tan hondamente como él mismo se sentía.

Harry apretó los dientes conteniendo la voz, no necesitaba levantarla más allá de un susurro para hacerla cortante como una cuchilla.

- ¿Te crees que me gusta lo que está pasando? ¿Te crees que quería que Hermione saliera herida?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú, Harry.-

Gracias a Merlín, la respuesta que iba a dar fue interrumpida por la entrada de uno de los medimagos que habían estado atendiendo a Mione. Un hombre mayor de pelo entrecano y aspecto adusto.

-Señor Potter, señor Wesley, tengo que decirles que la señorita Granger Wesley ya se encuentra fuera de peligro.

El alivio hizo que a ambos quedaran paralizados por un momento, un momento que se extinguió en las siguientes palabras del medimago.

- Hemos conseguido salvarla, pero todavía permanece inconsciente. Estamos intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero de momento parece resistir nuestros esfuerzos. Sabemos que es obra de algún tipo de veneno pero aún no hemos podido identificarlo. Confiamos en que cuando lo hagamos podamos dar con un antídoto efectivo. Ha sido una completa suerte que reaccionara positivamente al bezoal, aunque no haya curado del todo su aflicción.

Si quieren ya pueden entrar a verla.-

-Sí, claro...

-No, tú no vas a entrar.- El corte fue brutal.

Harry se giró incrédulo, no pudiendo creer que realmente fuera a prohibirle verla. Pero la mirada de Ron era inflexible, y no podía ver en ella más que odio y una chispa de rencor.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Ron. Es mi mejor amiga. – las palabras podían haber sido una súplica, pero no ablandaron al pelirrojo.

-Y mi esposa. Y tengo derecho a protegerla.- sílabas siseantes de veneno- Mientras esté inconsciente no vas a entrar a verla.

-¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio.- aquello era absurdo, y cruel incluso para Ron, que normalmente no pensaba mucho en lo que decía.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Potter. Pero mientras la señora Granger Wesley este incapacitada para tomar decisiones por sí misma, el señor Wesley es su albacea. Y si él le prohíbe verla, según la ley usted no puede entrar en su sala médica.

Harry cerró la mandíbula con un golpe casi sonoro. Conocía la ley que prohibía las visitas no deseadas en un hospital. Una medida muchas veces aplicada contra sospechosos de intento de asesinato. Ron, por supuesto, siendo auror, también debía conocerla. Y ejercitándola lo estaba poniendo a la altura de un asesino.

-Cómo quieras.- en esta ocasión, su voz salió cargada de un deje casi siseante, reflejo del parsel. La mirada que la acompañó, frío cristal teñido de un verde venenoso.

Y cuando salió, lo hizo con el orgullo, y el paso firme, del hombre que había destruido a Voldemort.

* * *

Dejó que el libro se cerrara por sí mismo y cogió otro de la enorme pila que había dejado en la mesa. Le dolían los ojos de tenerlos tanto tiempo abiertos. Las manos de sostener tanto rato los pesos muertos de las tapas, y la espalda de estar encorvado durante horas.

No había dormido en toda la noche.

Cuando salió de San Mungo, lo que había hecho era volver aquí, a biblioteca del ministerio, y enfrascarse, no en la búsqueda de pistas sobre el culpable. Que sus compañeros ya habrían encontrado de todos modos, si es que la había. Aunque si el culpable era el mismo que el de los secuestros, lo dudaba, era demasiado listo. Y ahora había demostrado también, que tenía acceso al ministerio. Pero él aún tenía una baza que el otro desconocía, el trozo de tela, el escudo del unicornio que le había entregado Malfoy.

Se encontraba extendido en la mesa ante él, en un hueco privilegiado entre la pluma, el cuaderno, y los libros que llenaban toda superficie útil, desde donde podía observarlo y compararlo con las ilustraciones de los textos. Sabía que si descubría de quien, o que, era ese símbolo, lograría estar más cerca de coger a quien se había llevado a los niños y a Malfoy, y le había hecho aquello a Hermione. Si eso era cierto, era muy posible que él fuera el siguiente. Y si ya había atacado una vez en la biblioteca del ministerio, nada le impedía intentarlo de nuevo, cierto. Pero estaba firmemente seguro, de que no se arriesgaría a un error intentándolo con él en el mismo sitio.

Su mirada comenzó a desenfocarse de nuevo. Se quitó las gafas y cerró un instante los ojos antes de volver a ponérselas. Estaba agotado. Sabía que debería dejarlo, descansar, y retomarlo cuando hubiese comido algo, pero el dolor de lo sucedido con Ron, el miedo por su amiga y los niños…y… quizás, extrañamente,… también Malfoy. No le permitían dejarlo aún.

Malfoy… Malfoy había estado intentando proteger a los niños, le había dado la pista más tangible que habían encontrado hasta ahora. Y había parecido estar esperando, sino su llegada, entonces la de alguien que los ayudara. ¿Cómo, sino, iba a haber tenido ese fragmento de tela preparado? Quizás había tenido algo que ver en su extraña aparición allí. ¿O había sido simple casualidad entrelazada con la extraña canción que había utilizado? No lo sabía. No podía estar seguro. Y ahora mismo era mejor tratar de seguir el hilo más seguro que el antiguo slytherin le había dado, que tratar de averiguarlo.

Si lo que le había contado era verdad, entonces tenía menos de dos semanas para encontrarlos.

* * *

La cuarta vez que su cabeza se apoyó en la página casi ya rendido al sueño, supo que había perdido la lucha contra el agotamiento.

Era ya media tarde, y sus párpados estaban secos como la colección de hojas de un herbolario, la cabeza pesada de lo que podía haber sido algodón arrastraba sus pensamientos agotadoramente. Finalmente viéndose obligado a admitir que si quería ser de alguna utilidad tenía que dormir. Cogió el último libro que había estado tratando de leer. Un grueso tomo de viejas páginas amarillentas y descoloridas. Medio arrastrándolo consigo todo el camino al mostrador de la bibliotecaria, con la vaga noción de que quizás podría seguir con él más tarde en el desayuno, o cena, depende como se mirase. Pasó sin darse cuenta de la mirada preocupada de la estirada anciana. Y camino con paso renqueante hasta el punto de aparición. De vez en cuando inseguro de adonde se dirigía, cuando su mente comenzaba a apagarse y tenía que recordarse que debía volver a casa.

Fue todo un milagro que consiguiera aparecerse en el salón sin sufrir una despartición. Y muy imprudente ir tan desprotegido.

* * *

El ruido del despertador, lo sacó del intranquilo sueño repleto de pesadillas, con un grito metálico que le golpeó el cerebro como un martillo. Obligándole a cobrar consciencia del incipiente dolor muscular, y la sensación, aún embotada, de su cerebro.

-Merlín…- se incorporó lentamente, ajustando sus agarrotados miembros, mientras se esforzaba por apagar el horrible chirrido. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las siete en punto, su hora habitual para ir a la oficina. Recordó que el día anterior no había aparecido por el lugar. Seguro que Auxbrey estaría furioso. Pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, le dio igual. Hermione… la imagen de su amiga desmadejada en el suelo se reavivó en su cabeza. Y con ella todo el dolor agónico del miedo y la traición. Apretó los dientes. Y en ese instante de ira y dolor, otra imagen, el rostro ceniciento, agotado, de ojos profundamente inquietantes, de Malfoy, pasó por su cabeza en un segundo mareante de confusión y lástima.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apagar todo aquel huracán. Su mirada calló sobre su mesilla, donde la noche anterior lo había dejado, el anciano volumen que había cogido en la biblioteca.

Lo agarró violentamente, las uñas clavadas en la cubierta de ajado cuero desvaído. Tratando, quizás, de aferrarse a algo más real. Abrió el tomo, hundiendo la mirada en las imágenes sin verlas realmente, intentando poner bajo control sus impulsos. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. En la biblioteca no dejaban fumar. Poco a poco, su mirada se fue aclarando y sus rápidas respiraciones calmando, aunque el deseo por el tabaco seguía allí. Estaba empezando a levantarse para coger el paquete del cajón de la mesilla, cuando registro la escena de la página completamente.

-¡Que!- Arrojó el libro sobre la cama.

Corrió, o más bien, medio tropezó, en su prisa por llegar a la percha detrás de la puerta, donde Kreacher había colgado su abrigo. Rebuscó desesperadamente en los bolsillos hasta dar con lo que quería, y se lazó de vuelta a la cama, casi desgarrando el libro en el proceso. Para inmediatamente poner el trozo de tela, junto al dibujo en el papel.

-Son iguales.- Ahora ya sabía lo que había estado tratando de averiguar, la imagen del papel y la tela idénticas, bajo el escudo aparecía en elegante letra dorada en nombre de la familia a al que pertenecía, el escudo pertenecía a la familia Moth.

Tenía que ir al ministerio.

* * *

-Ya era hora de que se dignara aparecer, auror Potter.

-Señor Auxbrey.- El tono de desprecio de su "superior" le resbaló enteramente. Ya solo tener que estar en el despacho del susodicho era suficiente tortura sin tener que prestar atención a sus estupideces. Siempre se había peguntado si semejante mal gusto era algo natural, o si algún decorador fuera de sus cabales era el responsable de aquella aberración.

Su obvio esfuerzo por demostrar una riqueza y poder que no poseía, parecía querer reflejarse en el excesivo baño de dorados que parecía haber querido dar a cualquier pobre manillar, de cajón, armario, u adorno que había podido encontrar. Entremezclándose, horrendamente, con una cantidad de relieves y estampados que ningún mueble decente debería verse obligado a soportar. Las fotos de sí mismo junto al ministro de magia, el día de su nombramiento, en recargados marcos de plata, y la gruesa alfombra de piel, eran ya el apuñalamiento definitivo de aquel tributo a la autosuficiencia y el mal gusto.

Rodeado por este marco el rechoncho hombre le observaba desde detrás de su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido y la espalda artificialmente recta, como intentando intimidarlo con su pose y riqueza. Harry no pudo evitar comparar todo este setting con el que había experimentado en Malfoy mannor, de manos de Lucius Malfoy, sintiendo casi pena por el hombrecillo que quería mangonearle. En comparación con la elegancia y la regia presencia de "Lord Malfoy", Auxbrey resultaba patético.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe la visita, **cuando ayer,** ni siquiera apareció por la oficina?

Ignorando completamente el tono de mal entonado sarcasmo, el auror cuadró sus propios hombros, lanzándole una mirada enteramente helada.

-Estaba enfrascado en la investigación de los secuestros.

-¿De los secuestros? Creía haber dejado claro que aún no había visto avances en cuanto al caso del señor Malfoy.- Entrelazó los dedos impacientemente, tratando de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Harry se contuvo, muy a duras penas, de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Por eso he venido. El mismo que secuestro a los niños, se llevó también a Draco Malfoy.- Depositó el informe que había estado escribiendo a diario con sus investigaciones sobre la mesa. Auxbrey no le hizo el menor caso.

-¿A sí? Que conveniente. Estoy seguro de que será una historia muy interesante.- Cogió la carpeta y la echó en su cajón, tratándola peor de que habría hecho con una novela aburrida de misterio.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo real para no rechinar los dientes.

No se llevaban bien, pero se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Parecía que el jefe de aurores, en cambio, estaba más preocupado por su posición y la ayuda a ella que podían suponer los Malfoy, que el bienestar real de las personas desaparecidas.

-Tengo razones para creer que Luder Moth sabe algo acerca del caso. –Luder Adnaroh Moth. El único miembro vivo que quedaba de la familia Moth, y dueño de una de las fortunas más inmensas del mundo mágico inglés. Heredó todas las tierras y títulos cuando sus padres murieron durante la guerra. Y desde entonces se había dedicado a administrar y cuidar del patrimonio familiar con marcado éxito. Uno de sus mayores logros personales era la empresa medimaga Nimue, que ya había desarrollado importantes avances en el desarrollo de pociones médicas. A parte de eso, y sin contar su amplio gusto por el bello sexo y las fiestas elegantes, el hombre no parecía tener mucho más en la vida.

Eso era todo lo que había podido encontrar en los archivos del ministerio sobre los miembros actuales de la familia Moth, cuando había ido a investigar esta misma mañana. Pero… no terminaba de convencerle.

Luder Adnaroh Moth… recordaba haberlo visto en algunas de las fiestas del ministerio. Un hombre joven, alto, de un rubio claro deslustrado, y buen físico, que se movía entre la gente con la fluidez de una anguila, si bien su sonrisa era distante, fría. Había algo en él que no le gustaba, fuera lo que fuera, y aunque no habían hablado nunca directamente, no le daba buena espina. Quizás en esto se estaba dejando arrastrar demasiado por las implicaciones del escudo, pero era muy posible que él hombre estuviera involucrado de alguna manera en aquellos secuestros.

La repentinamente intranquila voz de Auxbrey, lo obligó a devolverle la atención que momentáneamente habían desviado sus pensamientos.

-¿Lord Moth implicado en un caso de secuestro? Potter creo que estás empezando a dejarte llevar por tus prejuicios contra los sangre pura. – el tono entre molesto y falsamente paternal, como si quisiera hacerle ver cuán equivocado estaba, le dio nauseas.

-Necesitó permiso para interrogar a Moth con verisaterum.- La voz dura, ignorando deliberadamente lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡¿Estás loco, Potter? ¡Por supuesto que no vas a insultar así a Lord Moth!- La cara roja de furia tiñéndo feamente sus rechonchas mejillas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Ese gusano otra vez anteponiendo su reelección a lo que realmente importaba. Bien, él también podía jugar con eso. Ya había sabido que tendría que recurrir a algo así si quería que le diera el permiso que necesitaba.

-No creo que a Lord Malfoy le guste que un posible sospechoso del secuestro de su hijo, sea exonerado de declarar. –El apelativo de "Lord Malfoy" haciéndosele pegajosamente desagradable en la lengua.

Auxbrey tragó saliva repentinamente desinflado, su corpachón hundiéndose un poco en la silla solo de pensar en disgustar al poderoso patriarca de los Malfoy.

-No, no. Por supuesto, pero es absurdo pensar que Lord Moth…

Harry interrumpió en el acto, directo a la yugular.

-Pero resulta que tengo indicios de que sí podría haber una conexión. Quizás debería preguntarle a sir Malfoy si cree que sería apropiado interrogar, o no, a Moth.

Lo vio dudar, balancearse al borde de una decisión. No seguro de cómo evitar disgustar a los dos sangre puras. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro… pero aunque los Malfoy estaban por encima de Moth en la cadena alimenticia, por así decirlo, Lord Moth era lo bastante poderoso para convertirse en un enemigo formidable que hundiría su vida completamente, si lo disgustaba.

-Um… bueno, quizás a Lord Moth no le importaría responder algunas preguntas… pero sin verisaterum. Eso sería un insulto.

Harry asintió, mientras lo observaba pelearse con los papeles que debía prepararle. Sabía que esto era lo más que iba a sacar, ya tenía lo que quería, la obligación de Moth a contestarle.

* * *

Salió del despacho de Auxbrey al pasillo estaba desierto. No hubo ningún testigo cuando repentinamente una luz azul apareció por el borde de su visión.

-¡QU…!-

**o**

Parpadeó apenas, ligeramente mareado. "¿Roca?"

Inmediatamente reconoció el resplandor del farol sobre las húmedas paredes de piedra, al mismo tiempo cobrando consciencia del cúmulo de sollozos y súplicas que llenaban el lugar. Algo le estaba tirando del abrigo.

Ya estaba llevando la mano a la varita cuando bajó la mirada a quien le había agarrado, a los niños que habían cerrado con desesperación los puños sobre la tela roja.

"Malfoy dijo la verdad, los niños estaban con él." El alivio se vertió por su pecho como una cucharada de miel. Su mano paró el gesto agresivo en busca del arma, y en cambio dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa suave, tranquilizadora. Estaban vivos, y los había encontrado. Cómo o porque había llegado allí ahora eran secundarios. Lo primero era ponerlos a salvo.

Parecían muy asustados.

-Tranquilos. Tranquilos, no pasa nada.- Se arrodillo poniéndose a su altura. Observando cuidadosamente si alguno estaba herido. Todos tenían el mismo aspecto. Miradas acongojadas entre manchas de ceniza, cabellos sucios y llenos de nudos, tiernas mejillas hundidas por el hambre y la tristeza… No paraban de llorar y balbucir sobre alguien que necesitaba ayuda. Pero hablaban todos a la vez, y era casi imposible entender nada.

-Sssssh, por favor, no todos a la vez.- susurró amablemente. El silencio se hizo casi al instante. Como si estuviesen tan acostumbrados a obedecer que no pudiesen evitarlo. Solo uno continuó insistiendo, y ahora por fin pudo entender sus palabras.

-Ayúdalo, ayuda a Draco, por favor.- el pequeño pelirrojo intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero a pesar de todo, dos gotas rodaron por su mejilla cuando miró hacia la esquina detrás de él, donde una figura pálida como cera permanecía inmóvil, desmadejada en el suelo.

-…Malfoy.- Sintió como la palabra se le ahogaba en el pecho.

**o**

Ya tenía la varita en la mano cuando se arrodilló a su lado, un hechizo de diagnosis en los labios.

-Merlín…- Su respiración sonaba ahogada y ronca, irregular en el mejor de los casos. Y la palidez… casi podía trazar las venas bajo la piel húmeda de sudor. Se veía claramente que los niños habían intentado ayudarlo echándole por encima el abrigo, pero aún así tiritaba como hoja en una tormenta. Sin embargo lo que realmente le alarmó era su cabello. Su tono natural siempre había sido un platino lustroso y brillante, pero ahora estaba mezclado con mechones blanquecinos, como si algo hubiera absorbido todo el brillo y la vida de ellos.

"¿Qué le ha hecho?" No quisó moverlo aún, no sin saber si tenía algo roto.

Los resultados de la diagnosis le llegaron un minuto más tarde. Susurrando eficientemente en su cabeza, con una voz servicial y monótona. Pulmones encharcados, desnutrición, heridas internas, y un caso severo de hipotermia. La temperatura aquí era baja sí, pero no tanto como para causar eso, el frío junto a la pérdida de sangre debía haberlo provocado.

Los niños lo habían seguido hasta allí, pero se mantenían apartados, miraban desesperadamente, en silencio, como si temieran que sus voces pudieran distraerlo de salvarlo. Pero tan juntos que cualquiera podría ver como se apoyaban los unos en los otros, para soportar ver a su protector en ese estado, y aún así, no derrumbarse por completo. A estos niños los habían obligado a madurar muy deprisa.

Malfoy se moría.

Su corazón estaba fallando y sus pulmones ya no iban a aguantar más.

Se obligó a recordar todo lo que había aprendido en los cursillos sobre primeros auxilios, de los entrenamientos para auror. No era demasiado. No lo suficiente para algo como esto.

Apretó la mandíbula violentamente.

"No. Si me dejó detener por eso, entonces Malfoy morirá seguro."

Lo agarró por los hombros dándole la vuelta y sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo. Pensando con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de encontrar el recuerdo, de arrancarlo por pura fuerza de voluntad de las sinapsis de su cerebro.

"Como era el conjuro. Cuáles eran las palabras…" La evocación le llegó finalmente en un susurro a través de la bruma de los años, escavado de una de las cajas de su cabeza, un murmullo con la voz de su instructor. _"En caso de ahogamiento…_

_-_¡Anapneo!-

Malfoy se convulsionó, pero no vomitó. Se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Harry maldijo. Tenía que haber una manera de hacerlo más efectivo. Apartó el abrigo que lo cubría y levantó violentamente la camisa del cada vez más pálido rubio, su varita haciendo contacto con la piel sensible de la espalda, en el lugar bajo el que debían estar los pulmones.

-¡Anapneo!- Esta vez, la convulsión recorrió el cuerpo de Malfoy como una descarga de desfibrilador. Y vomitó.

Comenzó a expulsar la sangre que había estado alojada en los pulmones entre violentas toses. El pegajoso líquido rojo resbalando por su barbilla, manchando al auror, y creando un charco en el suelo Harry supo que si no encontraba la manera de evitar que siguiera desangrándose internamente, haber vaciado sus pulmones no serviría de nada. Y el único hechizo que conocía para cerrar heridas era un conjuro efectivo solo hasta cierto extremo. Útil para cortes y arañazos, incluso heridas externas algo profundas. No sabía si serviría de mucho en un caso así. Pero era lo único que tenía y dejar morir a Malfoy no era una opción que estuviera dispuesto a contemplar. Esperó a que acabara de vomitar para usarlo, retirándole la camisa del todo. La tela sucia y desgastada pegándose al cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

Esto no hizo más que provocar que tiritara más violentamente, pero Harry necesitaba que su varita hiciera contacto con la piel si eso iba a ayudar a que el hechizo fuera efectivo. Lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, refugiándolo con su calor de lo peor de la baja temperatura, aunque sabía que no era suficiente.

"Vamos, Malfoy, aguanta."

-Episkey.-Lo sintió estremecerse de dolor entre sus brazos. Lo estrechó más fuerte.- Episkey.- repitió. Malfoy gimió apenas. "Ya sé que duele pero necesito que aguantes un poco más." Odiándose por tener que infligirle más daño.- ¡Episkey!

Los minutos en los que repitió el conjuro, más tarde en su memoria serían los instantes de pesadilla, de miedo y ansiedad, que comenzarían todo lo que vendría después. El primer giro de la rueda de lo que estaba por venir.

**Continuará**


	7. Solo un beso

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

**Nota: **Holas ^^ jujuju al fin estos dos empiezan a juntarse un poco, ya iba siendo hora ¿no? XD Siete capítulos de espera. Y ahora la buena noticia, el poll sobre que pareja debo escribir ahora, lo ha ganado…. ¡DRACO/VOLDEMORT! ¡Merlín, no me lo podía creer cuando lo leí! Es todo un reto, pero creo que ya tengo una trama viable, jujuju, XD (que mala que soy) no será muy largo, pero os aseguro que merecerá la pena. Besazos, y espero que os guste dark Draco. ^^

**Wendy 1980: **Hola Wendy ^^ Sip, Ron es un insensible, inmaduro e insoportable personaje en mi fic. Y sintiéndolo mucho, yo creo que en los libros también. Es un personaje que nunca me gustó, y a día de hoy todavía me pregunto cómo pudo Hermione casarse con él. Pero si te consuela, yo creo que es así porque no sabe lidiar con sus sentimientos. Y cómo no los controla, reacciona como puede, y casi nunca bien. No es que sea malo, es que es así. ^^

**Hokuto no ken: **Hola nueva lectora ^^ (que alegría uno más :D) Siempre es fantástico cuando alguien disfruta tanto de mis esfuerzos, es la mayor recompensa, un reviewer contento con el resultado. Gracias. ^^

**Kasandra potter: **Buenas de nuevo Kasandra ^^ me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Y sip, no hay cosa más sexy que Harry rescatando a Draco, pero… estoy a punto de traicionar mis principios, voy a escribir un Draco Voldemort. Jujuju (malísima que soy) A ver que sale.

**Aserete 91: **Holas querida lectora ^^ Es genial ver gente nueva. Y no temas este fic no se quedará inacabado, lo único te aviso que soy lenta actualizando, porque estudio, trabajo y voy al gimnasio todo a la vez, así que mi tiempo para escribir es escaso, y encima llevo tres fics a la vez. Cada dos semanas o así actualizo este. Confío en que no te aburras demasiado esperando. Bye ^^

**Oscurita xuxu: **Hola majísima ^^ Pues sí, te perdiste pero que mucho, y no sé ni cómo. Porque creo que fuiste la única XD. Primero, sip, Harry fue transportado de nuevo a la cueva, se nota por eso del farol, las paredes de piedra y todo el mundo que si fuera el ministerio no debería estar XD Segundo, los que gritan son los niños, ahí entiendo que pudieras perderte un poco, pero creía que se entendería, por eso de que Draco estaba herido y uno de los que gritaba decía papa. Ana, una de las niñas, sino lo recuerdas, **está** loca, y cree que Draco es su padre. ^^ Y en general eso era. Este cap he intentado que se entendiera mejor. A ver si lo he logrado. ^^ besazos, guapa. Espero que todo te vaya bien. Yo por fin el lunes cojo vacaciones, una semanita, ¡yuju! Que ganas tengo de irme a Santander. Nos vemos.

**Palo-Darksly: **Hola cielo ^^ gracias miles por los ánimos. Solo espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores, intenté que no fuera muy corto. Y me alegro que todos tus fics al fin se vayan completando, yo voy a empezar uno de Draco Voldenort, jujuju XD Soy malísima. Besos. ^^

**Xonyaa 11: **Buenas xonyaa. Simplemente, gracias por tus ánimos, es por lectoras como tú que una pone todo su esfuerzo en lo que hace, y que aún así aún quiere poder hacer más. Este capítulo ha surgido en muchos aspectos gracias a ti, espero que cumpla tus expectativas. Besos miles

**Winter rain 3: **Hola Winter ^^ Gracias por tu comentario, sinceramente le hice eso a Hermione precisamente para dar un giro a la historia, y no quedar atrapada en el roll "Hermione la amiga que ayuda" otra vez. Por eso me ha alegrado mucho leer tu review, confirmaste mi éxito a la hora de romper el molde. ^^ En cuanto a Draco y los niños, sí, soy mala, pero es porque les quiero XD Besos

**BlackStarChan: **Hola guapa ^^ jujuju XD Ya lo siento dejarte en ascuas. Y nop, no pienso comprarte las pelucas, si te arrancas el pelo es únicamente responsabilidad tuya. XD Mejor que arranques el del gato. XD Besazos ^^

**La Dama Arual: **Holas lady Arual ^^ Sip, ojala pudiera aprovechar para escribir en agosto, pero snif, mi jefa me ha prohibido escribir en el trabajo. Pero no pasa nada, yo seguiré adelante lo mismo. ^^ En cuanto a lo que les hace el monstruo a Draco y a los niños, ssssssh calla, que el resto no lo saben. XD (pero sí, has acertado) Del resto de dudas no te pienso contar nada, jujuju XD Me alegra que el cuerno del unicornio sea tu fanfic fav de los míos, muchas veces me da la sensación de que el pobre no llega a la altura de los otros dos. Así que eso me anima. ^^ Gracias y besos. Bye

**Himextina: **Hola ^^ gracias por animarme, me alegro que te guste tela de araña tanto, personalmente es mi fav en muchos aspectos. Sobre los secretos de este fic, no pienso decir nada, jujuju XD Tendrás que leerlo. Bye ^^

**Sarahi: **Gracias miles guapa ^^

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **Hola Alexander. Gracias por tu apreciación del cap anterior, ha sido de mucha ayuda ver cuáles eran los puntos fuertes del mismo, y toda una alegría saber que te ha gustado. ^^ Personalmente estoy totalmente de acuerdo sobre el punto de vista que defiendes de Ron. Y sobre el escaso entrenamiento de Harry, solo puedo defenderlo diciendo que él es auror, no medimago, y los conjuros que conoce son solo para emergencias, no realmente para una situación médica seria, como el estado de Draco. Por suerte, es mágicamente muy poderoso, y logra que sus conjuros hagan algo más de lo que deberían. Esa es mi única defensa. XD Un abrazo, y deseando poder leer tu opinión sobre este cap, el romance al fin avanza un poco.

**Proserpinah: **Jujujuju XD Soy terrible, malísima. Lo sé. Y por cierto, adoré, que llamaras a Draco la mama de los niños, / es tan adoraaaaaaable. Definitivamente Harry sería el papa, y todos felices. Menos por Ron, que es, definitivamente, el peor amigo de la historia. Si quieres yo te dejo que le tires el balde de agua fría, y la zapatilla también de mi parte. Merlín, cómo odio a ese hombre. XD En cuanto a porque Harry no se los lleva de allí, tiene explicación, pero ya no me entraba en este cap, así que tendrás que esperar al siguiente para saberla. Jujuju XD Besos guapa y espero que te guste el nuevo cap.

**Annie: **XD Merlín. Annie, vuelve ahora mismo de perseguir galletas, que va a empezar el nuevo cap. Y en este, sip, poco a poco podemos ver el inicio de esa hermosa relación que todas sabemos acabará habiendo entre nuestros dos queridos protagonistas. ^^ Me alegra miles que te guste tela de araña, aunque sea una historia, tan, pero tan, depravada. XD Fue escrita precisamente para eso. ^^ ¿Y ya empezaste la escuela? Joush, que mal. Yo todavía tengo dos semanas antes de volver a la uni. No tengo ninguna gana, la verdad XD De lo que sí tengo miles de ganas es de empezar el fic de Draco/Voldemort que prometí, de hecho creo que ahora mismo me voy a poner a escribir una introducción. Si me da tiempo lo subo mañana. Jujuju XD Ya verás, seré muy, muy depravada, además pienso incluir un Draco/Draco, sí, sí, has leído, bien, Draco consigo mismo. Jujuju XD Besos. Cuídate.

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 7- Solo un beso**

_-Episkey.-Lo sintió estremecerse de dolor entre sus brazos. Lo estrechó más fuerte.- Episkey.- repitió. Malfoy gimió apenas. "Ya sé que duele pero necesito que aguantes un poco más." Odiándose por tener que infligirle más daño.- ¡Episkey!_

_Los minutos en los que repitió el conjuro, más tarde en su memoria serían los instantes de pesadilla, de miedo y ansiedad, que comenzarían todo lo que vendría después. El primer giro de la rueda de lo que estaba por venir._

* * *

Tuvo que aguzar el oído al máximo, para escuchar la respiración tan suave de Malfoy, a pesar de que podía sentir su cálido aliento, rozándole la garganta como el borde de las alas de una mariposa. El sonido era limpio, débil, sí, pero sin el gorjeo ahogado que habría anunciado más sangre en sus pulmones.

Era buena señal.

Significaba que sus pulmones estaban curando bien.

Eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que le hacía fruncir el ceño, era la palidez de esos labios casi albos, las sombras bajo los párpados, que se habían intensificado hasta hacerse un ceniza casi purpureo, y la continua tiritona que parecía negarse a abandonar el maltrecho cuerpo del aristócrata.

"No deja de temblar." - Apoyó la mejilla en la coronilla rubia, ahora entremezclada de blanco, ofreciendo un punto más de contacto con el compartir su calor.

Allí abajo no había nada que prender para encender un fuego, y los hechizos que había aplicado en su abrigo, y en el de Malfoy, solo podían ayudar hasta cierto punto. No lo suficiente para recuperar la temperatura de una carne tan falta del ardor de la sangre. Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Malfoy muriera, no delante de aquellos niños, de quienes, durante tanto tiempo, había sido el único protector. Y conocía otras maneras, maneras más tradicionales, de devolverle el calor.

Se quitó la camisa. Doblándola, antes de ofrecerla al niño pelirrojo, que parecía el más maduro. No por su carita infantil, que aún tenía la redondez tierna de un bebe, sino por la mirada de esos ojos azules que se negaban a llorar, a pesar del brillo que les daban las lágrimas sin verter.

-Ten, podéis usarla como almohada.

Will cogió la prenda, colocándola cuidadosamente en las manos de Ana, que no paraba llorar, y de murmurar suplicas inconexas sobre papa, una y otra vez.

–Ten Ana, cuida esto.

La pequeña se agarró a la tela con todas sus fuerzas, apretándola contra su pecho, y usándola para enterrar en ella el ceniciento rostro. Como si no quisiera seguir viendo nada más que la oscuridad tras sus ojos cerrados.

El ancla física, hizo que dejara de murmurar, pero sus sollozos no hicieron más que aumentar, meciéndola con llantos atragantados de dolor. Llantos que Will llevaba un mes sin escuchar, desde que Draco llegara a la cueva y sacara a Ana de las garras del monstruo, dándose él en su lugar. Con él las cosas habían mejorado, todo se había arreglado un poco. Pero ahora su mejor amigo se iba a morir. Todo volvía a estar mal, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. ¿Cómo hacer que Draco mejorara, o cómo consolar a Ana?

Apretó los dientes.

No importaba si no sabía qué hacer, actuaría lo mejor que pudiera. Esperaba que bastara.

-Ssssh, Ana, papa se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.- Apoyó muy suavemente la mano en su espalda, y comenzó a conducirla al rincón de la cueva donde solían dormir.- Ahora es mejor que descanses.- Jon, de solo tres años, fue tras ellos, medio agarrándose al camisón blanco, tan sucio que se había vuelto de un marrón cenizo, de Ana, tratando, inútilmente, de limpiarse las lágrimas de la carita con el puño que le quedaba libre. Will lo acostó en la esquina, al lado de la niña encogida sobre sí misma, como una oruga a la que alguien ha tocado.

-¿Draco se va a poner bien?- los enormes ojos negros de Jon decían que no lo creía.

El pequeño de tres años ya había visto morir a otros tres niños. Sin embargo, las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas rogaban por una afirmación.

Will se obligó a asentir.

-Claro, Draco es fuerte, se pondrá bien. Ahora duerme un poco. –se tragó las lágrimas que quería verter, y apartó un mechón de caracoles negros de la frente limpia, antes de levantarse en busca de Andrew.

Apenas con dos años era el más pequeño, y no entendías nada de lo que pasaba allí. Lo único que hacía era llorar y llamar a su mama, pero Draco se las había arreglado para calmarlo y hacerlo sonreír algunas veces. Ahora Andrew volvía a llorar tan desconsoladamente como solo un niño de dos años podía hacer, incapaz de moverse del sitio, temblando tanto que parecía que fuera a caer de un momento a otro.

-…Daco…Daco… ggg snif …Da… co…ggg…- Los mocos, las lágrimas, y las babas, le corrían por la carita infantil tiznada de ceniza. Se había manchado el pañal. Apenas podía tenerse en pie en sus cortas y delgaduchas piernitas, como las patitas de un pollo.

-Ssssh Andrew, no pasa nada. – Le costó, aun cuando el niño castaño apenas era piel y huesos, pero consiguió cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo al rincón con Ana y Jon. Poniéndolo cuidadosamente entre los dos, para que pudieran darle un poco más de calor y consolarlo. Él no podía quedarse allí. Tenía que ayudar a Draco lo más que pudiera.

-Duerme un poquito Andrew, luego te cambiaré los pañales, ¿vale?- Le plantó un beso torpe en la mejilla. Y sintió un gran alivio cuando Ana reaccionó lo suficiente para abrazar al más pequeño contra su pecho. Los dos llorando en silencio, mientras Jon parecía haber sucumbido al cansancio, ya sumido en un sueño lleno de pesadillas.

Se dio la vuelta para volver con el hombre moreno, quizás él si supiera que hacer para salvar a Draco. Eso había parecido cuando usó aquellos conjuros. Rogaba que fuera cierto.

**0**

Arropó a Draco con su cuerpo, estrechando su pálido y desnutrido torso, contra el suyo, mucho más amplio y musculoso. Envolviendo su espalda con un brazo para mantenerlo seguramente unido a él, y permitiendo que su carne desnuda, compartiera el calor corporal, con la epidermis helada del slytherin. El abrigo de auror, agrandado para ser utilizado como manta, envolviéndolos a los dos entre pliegues rojos, cálidos como una roca calentada al sol. Un seguro capullo que impedía que la baja temperatura de la caverna tocara al rubio.

En la mano libre sostenía la varita, lista para atacar a la menor provocación, por si quien quiera que le hubiera hecho aquello volvía. Pero bajo la mano con que lo sostenía, podía sentir claramente las vertebras de su espalda, como escollos de una cadena rocosa. Y en su pecho, las costillas afiladas, sin carne, formas óseas acunadas bajo la delicada piel blanca.

Malfoy era poco más que piel y huesos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se mejore?- La voz del pequeño pelirrojo, dura y decidida, apartó la atención del auror de la peligrosa desnutrición del slytherin, encontrándolo con la mirada vidriosa del niño. El dolor era evidente allí, pero lo encaraba con una valentía impropia de un niño tan pequeño, fuerza en el rostro de la pena y la desesperación. Un cuerpecito, delgaducho y pálido, lleno de pecas, que se mantenía a pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero era solo un niño.

-No tienes que hacer nada, vuelve con los demás y duerme un poco. – trató de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, pero la preocupación le crispó los bordes nada más esbozarla. Y la pobre imitación no engañó al perspicaz pequeño.

Will bufó, sacudiéndo los grasientos mechones pelirrojos tanto tiempo sin lavar.

-Draco finge mucho mejor. –Era cierto. Las sonrisas de Draco siempre parecían de verdad, por mucho que sus ojos estuvieran oscuros, y sus hombros hundidos de cansancio. El miedo de no volver a ver esa sonrisa amable, estremeció a Will como una brisa helada, afianzándolo en su decisión. - Quiero ayudar. –Insistió.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Harry fue un poco más sincera. El pequeño tenía un carácter orgulloso y valiente, que le recordaba de alguna manera así mismo. Y que aquel niño hubiera logrado mantener ese fuego intacto durante tanto tiempo, solo podía ser gracias a la protección de una persona.

Bajó la mirada al hombre rubio entre sus brazos, admirándose, por primera vez, de cómo había conseguido mantener a aquellos niños cuerdos y enteros. Forjando con ellos un lazo, que sería casi imposible de romper. Y si había juzgado bien al pequeño pelirrojo, este no se marcharía sin hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo.

Levantó la mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- La pregunta cogió a Will desprevenido. Parpadeó sorprendido, para inmediatamente cruzarse de brazos receloso.

-… William. Pero todos me llaman Will.

-Bien Will. Ven, a lo mejor puedes ayudarme a hacer que…Draco, entre en calor.- El nombre propio de Malfoy se le hizo raro en el paladar, pero si demostraba algo de familiaridad con el guardián de los pequeños, quizás se ganara un poco de su confianza.

Will se apresuró a acercarse.

-¿Qué hago?- sus ojos azules clavados en el pálido rostro, como luna, de Malfoy. Se veía tan débil y frágil…le recordó a la pequeña figura de porcelana, que su madre siempre insistía, no debía tocar, porque podía romperse.

Harry apartó levemente el abrigo rojo con el que se había envuelto con el aristócrata.

-Abrázalo conmigo, entre los dos quizás consigamos que deje de tiritar.

Will se coló entre los pliegues carmesíes, abrazándose al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Hundiendo la carita en la temblorosa espalda de huesos marcados como raspa de pescado. Y aspirando el inconfundible olor de su piel; sudor, ceniza, y extrañamente, vainilla. Tranquilizador… Poco a poco su cuerpecito empezó a relajarse. El calor dentro del seguro capullo rojo tan agradable…

-Will.

-¿Um?- No tenía ganas de hablar con aquel hombre. Solo quería escuchar la respiración de Draco y tratar de olvidar donde estaba.

-¿Sabes quién te trajo aquí?-

Will abrió los ojos apenas, llenos de una tristeza que ningún niño debería tener en sus írises. Sus pupilas perdidas en algo que solo su cabeza veía.

-El unicornio.

-¿Y no has visto a nadie más?

Will negó suavemente con la cabeza, los ojos de nuevo cerrados.

-No. Solo Ana y Draco han visto…-bostezó levemente- … al monstruo.

Harry no hizo más preguntas. El pequeño necesitaba descansar, y era poco probable que realmente supiera algo que pudiera ayudar.

Will ya se había quedado dormido, acunado por el suave, y constante latido, de Draco.

**0**

Will y Malfoy dormían. Pero Harry se mantenía alerta, vigilante a cada sonido, sombra, y movimiento, de la caverna.

Quizás en otras circunstancias las largas horas de tensión habrían llenado de pesado cansancio sus músculos, pero la ira era una excelente motivadora contra el cansancio. Acababa de darse cuenta.

Allí solo había cuatro niños, había habido siete desaparecidos. Y si habían sido sometidos al mismo tratamiento que el único adulto del grupo, era dolorosamente fácil ver lo que había sido de ellos.

"Hijo de puta. Cuando te plante delante del wizergamot, puedes estar seguro de que haré que te sentencien al beso del dementor." La ira hizo que su magia le caldeara por dentro de forma antinatural, llamas internas de un fuego rojo sangriento, que querían convertir su piel en conducto de su hoguera...

-Um…- el sonido, y el leve movimiento casi dolorido de Malfoy, hizo que Harry se apresurara a reprimir la ola de magia accidental que estaba convirtiendo su cuerpo en una caldera de fundición. Ni siquiera había notado el sudor que le corría por el cuerpo, el pelo pegándosele a la frente, como recién salido de una sauna, gotas saladas deslizándose por la columna fornida de su cuello, y los nudos de su espalda.

Malfoy parpadeó apenas, sus largas pestañas, casi translucidas, agitándose hasta revelar ojos de un gris plagado de intensas sombras inquietas. Su mirada atrapó la de Harry tan fuertemente como la primear vez en que se encontraron en aquellas cuevas, cuando le había entregado el escudo.

-… ¿Potter?...- A Draco no le quedaban fuerzas para intentar incorporarse, apenas podía respirar, pero su cerebro aún funcionaba, y no había necesitado más que abrir los ojos para reconocer a quien le estaba abrazando. Nadie más que Potter tenía ojos verdes como aquellos. Lo que no lograba comprender, era que hacía el auror allí de nuevo. Él no le había pedido a la criatura que lo volviera a traer. Y era imposible que los hubiera encontrado tan rápido por sí mismo.

"Por favor, que no haya sido capturado él también." Potter era su única esperanza.

Giró un poco la cabeza, para poder verle mejor, teniéndola apoyada en su pecho no era una tarea fácil. Harry se dio cuenta, y cambió de postura, permitiendo que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro, incómodamente cerca. Sus ojos a tan solo algunos centímetros, sus pechos desnudos, abrazados juntos. La intimidad de la postura hizo que los dos sintieran el impulso de apartarse, pero Harry era demasiado orgulloso, y Draco tenía frío y estaba demasiado débil para intentarlo. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – el aliento cálido del auror rozó su piel agradablemente. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el aliento de Potter olería a tabaco y regaliz? Era dulce, y picante, y le dio deseos de acercarse más. Sin duda no tenía la mente tan clara cómo había creído.

-Dolorido. Pero podría ser peor. - su voz un poco inestable. Le dolía el pecho donde debían estar sus pulmones, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que le sucediera después de sesiones particularmente duras. –Gracias.

Las pupilas de Potter se dilataron levemente, intentando observarlo mejor.

"Nunca me había dado las gracias. Ni siquiera cuando le salve la vida en Hogwarts." Malfoy parecía haber cambiado, y el cambio había sido para mejor…

Lo sintió temblar contra su cuerpo, y lo atrajo un poco más, permitiendo que algo de la ira de antes lo caldeara de nuevo, más controladamente, dejando que llegara a su piel y arrullara la de Malfoy.

-Potter. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar. ¿Cómo era que había llegado allí?

-No lo sé. Estaba en el ministerio cuando vi una luz azul… lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me encontraba aquí, y los niños lloraban pidiendo que te… salvara.- la última palabra, apenas entonada, se quedó flotando entre ellos como un susurro de incienso.

-Potter… -¿Qué decir? No podía revelar la verdad de aquella luz azul, el inquebrantable no se lo permitía. -… ten cuidado. –Advertirle era lo único que podía hacer. Apoyó la mano, agotadoramente, sobre el pecho que lo sostenía.- Lo digo en serio, Potter, ten cuidado con esa luz azul.

-Sabes que es lo que pasa.- No necesitaba preguntarlo. Lo veía claramente en la preocupación de sus labios endurecidos.

-Sí.- musitó débilmente.- Pero…-apretó los dientes, sobreponiéndose al dolor que intentaba morderle por dentro, ante la sola idea de hablar de ello.

-No puedes.- la rabia por el sufrimiento de Malfoy le trepó a la garganta tiñendo las palabras.

Draco asintió apenas.

-Potter…- estaban tan cerca… aún podía recordar el frío de la muerte que le había acariciado la piel hacía solo unos horas. Incluso ahora el dolor en sus pulmones seguía allí para recordárselo. Y lo supo. En ese momento, simplemente, lo supo. Que no sobreviviría a otra sesión. Que seguramente no volvería a ver a Potter, ni a nadie del exterior. Que su vida se acababa.

Tragó saliva.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas antes de que se vertieran, pero Harry ya había visto el brillo revelador en sus pupilas.

-Malfoy. Voy a sacarte de esta, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.- La determinación de Harry le acarició el cuerpo, como una ola de calor abrasador. Su magia quemaba de furia por quien le había hecho aquello, pero a Draco no le importaba el calor, era tranquilizador, y le dio las fuerzas para volver a abrir los ojos.

El rubio volvió a mirarle.

En ese instante, Harry supo que nunca jamás olvidaría el rostro de Malfoy en aquel momento. Las pestañas húmedas, los labios duros. El dolor en sus ojos grises. El cansancio y la palidez de aquel rostro tan delgado. Y … la mezcla de resignación, y pena, que bañaba sus rasgos nobles como un rallo de luz de luna. Reflejando el orgullo de quien va al patíbulo por algo que ama.

-Potter… me basta con que saques a los niños de aquí.

-A mí no, Malfoy. - La dureza y convicción de sus palabras, envolvió a Draco con una sensación de protección que hacía años no experimentaba. Desde que había sido un niño en brazos de su madre, creyendo que allí nada podía hacerle daño. La diferencia era que ahora era lo bastante adulto, para saber que aquella sensación de seguridad era falsa.

Sorprendentemente, eso no la hizo menos bienvenida.

Ambos podían sentir los latidos del otro en el pecho, sus alientos rozándoles el rostro. La intimidad del contacto, tan extraña… y sin embargo ninguno quiso apartarse esta vez.

-Potter… si no salgo de esta…

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Vas a salir, Malfoy.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Los dos sabemos que es improbable que salga vivo de aquí. –No dejó que Potter lo interrumpiera esta vez.- Si muero, prométeme que devolverás mi cuerpo a mis padres. Y… si voy a morir... ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?- Sabía que tenía que estar loco para pedir lo que iba a pedir, pero ya no le importaba. Quería aquello. Quería sentirse amado, al menos una vez, antes de morir. Y ya le daba igual si quien se lo diera era su enemigo de la infancia. Porque ahora era el hombre que le estaba abrazando con lo más parecido al cariño que había experimentado en años. –Potter. Solo un favor, no te pido más.

Finalmente la dureza en las profundidades verdes se derritió levemente, revelando la preocupación velada del auror. La noción, de que, a pesar de todo su valor y determinación, quizás Draco moriría de todos modos. Y bajo esa posibilidad, Harry sabía que no le negaría nada a Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- las palabras completamente calmas, casi doloridas en su impotencia.

Draco tragó saliva, y lo atrapó con su mirada gris tristeza. Capturando el verde profundo de aquellos ojos, que durante años habían sido su obsesión.

-Bésame.- musitó suavemente, totalmente serio.

-¿Quieres que te bese? ¿Por qué? Tú y yo nunca nos hemos soportado Malfoy. –Pero sus palabras carecían completamente del desprecio habitual, y solo contenían la curiosidad, de quien, genuinamente, no comprende los motivos del otro.

Draco sonrió apenas.

-No pienses que haya estado ocultando algún tipo de amor secreto por ti todos estos años, Potter.- pero la sonrisa se extinguió tan rápido como había llegado.- Es solo…- se forzó a sostenerle la mirada mientras hablaba.- Nunca he besado a nadie, a nadie que no quisiera mi dinero, o mi título, o el prestigio de mi familia. Y por una vez en mi vida, solo esta vez, - parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas- quería un beso que solo fuera por mí. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?- la sonrisa triste que llenó sus labios quebró el pecho de Harry. –Mejor olvida lo que he dicho…- ¿Por qué iba a querer Potter darle aquello? ¿En que había estado pensando? Él nunca…

Los labios cálidos del auror se apoyaron sobre los suyos.

Una caricia leve, casta. Apenas un contacto de planos rugosos, y húmedos, y tan, tan, inmensamente cálidos, que no duró más que un instante.

Draco parpadeó, sintiendo por vez primera que ya no podía detener las lágrimas. Nadie, nunca, lo había besado con tanta ternura.

-Gracias.- musitó apenas. Las lágrimas finalmente deslizándose por sus mejillas casi traslúcidas. Levantó la mano para limpiarlas, pero una palma morena de sol, se adelantó apoyándose en su mejilla, las rugosidades de los callos, de tanto empuñar la varita, sintiéndose extrañamente agradables en la piel.

-Merecías más que lo que ellos te dieron.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Potter…

Algo sonó a su espalda.

-¡Malf..!

La luz azul invadió su visión.

* * *

Parpadeó.

-¿Mal…foy?- miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el pasillo cercano al despacho de Auxbrey, cómo cuando había desaparecido, pero por las ventanas ya no entraba la luz de la mañana, sino la visión llena de manchas luminosas, de la calle nocturna.

Una secretaria, que debía haberse quedado trabajando hasta tarde, salió de uno de los despachos del pasillo y lo saludó.

-Buenas noches auror Potter. ¿Trabajando hasta tarde otra vez?

Harry apenas logró asentir.

Aún podía sentir el contacto de los labios de Malfoy en los suyos.

Y escuchar aquel sonido….

"Malfoy, más vale que estés bien."

**Continuará**


	8. Bordes aserrados

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

**Nota: **Hola a todos ^^ Tenía intención de sacar a Lord Mot en este capítulo, pero al final no ha podido ser. Mi musa andaba agonizante y suplicando un descanso, así que ha acabado siendo más corto de lo esperado. Eso sí, en el próximo cap confiamos en poder revivirla lo suficiente para una apropiada presentación de Sir Mot. ^^

**Analif: **Hola ^^ Sip, el primer contacto, aunque el segundo aún tardará en llegar, pero no temas, Draco no puede morir sin al menos haber logrado el amor de Harry antes. Aunque no te diré que no si me regalas uno o dos hombres… un muso siempre viene bien. ;D

**Lunaazul: **Epa ^^ Lo siento ser tan lenta, es que cuando estoy cansada no tengo ganas de nada, y cuando tengo tiempo libre después del trabajo y las clases, estoy tan cansada que mi musa suplica un respiro. Pero no pienso abandonar mis fics, de eso no te preocupes ^^

**La Dama-Arual: **¿Solo actualización o muerte? Um… no quiero morir…pero es que soy tan lenta… al menos mátame con cariño. ^^u

**Proserpinah: **Hola Proser ^^ ¿Así que tu fav es tela de araña? ¿Por qué? Quiero saberlo. ^^ Siempre tengo la duda de cuál de los dos gustará más y porque. XD Volviendo al fic, me encantó que te encantara la escena del beso, no estaba segura de que fuera muy coherente, pero como Draco estaba medio delirando, pues bueno, me excusaba un poquito ^^u Y andas sospechando de Ron o el jefe ¿e? jujuju no te vas a creer quien es el auténtico culpable. (QUE MALA SOY) XD

**Xonyaa 11: **No, no me mandes la factura de la manicura, que estoy pobre y no me llega ni para pagar el bus. ^^u Gracias miles por animarme tanto, y sobre todo, que sepas que sí, habrá lemon. Jujuju aún no, claro, apenas si han empezado a mirarse un poco diferente, pero llegará. ^^ Besos majísima

**Murtilla: **Siento mucho que se perdiera tu review anterior. ^^ Pero me alegra que me mandaras otros, besazos guapa ^^ En cuanto a tus dudas, ya me conoces, silencio absoluto (cerrando cremallera), tendrás que leerlo… o adivinarlo. Que siempre acabas adivinando mis viles planes, malvada. XD

**Sra Moka: **Hola Moka ^^ No te preocupes por lo de no entender lo que pasa, es una historia de misterio, es normal, pero acabará esclareciéndose, ya lo verás. ^^

**Kasandra Potter: **Hola cielo ^^ Me alegro que te gustara el fic que te recomendé aunque la traducción del google te lo estropeara un poco. Y sip, acabo de empezar un Draco / Voldemort, el primer cap me quedo un poco pocho así que lo he arreglado y ahora se ve mejor. ^^ Por lo demás aquí ando a patadas con mis fics, a ver si consigo seguir adelante. XD Me alegro mucho que te guste la idea de mis fics, y¿ podrías pasarme el título del otro fic Draco Voldi que estabas leyendo? Me encantaría leerlo a mi también. Ando colgada de esa pareja, desde que me dio por empezar a escribir de ellos. XD

**Himextina: **XD Pobre unicornio, hay que ver cómo le odias al pobre. Pero no temas Draco y los bebes están bien… por ahora jujuju XD Soy tan mala que yo misma me doy miedo. (Se mira en el espejo y corre a esconderse) XD

**Annie-Chan: **Tranquila que al final todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. ^^ No soy tan malísima… al menos no aquí, el cuerno del unicornio es mi fic más dulce. ^^ GRACIAS MILES POR ANIMARME TANTO :D Todavía releyendo tu review me sonrío. Solo lamento ser tan lenta en actualizar, y que este cap no sea mucho del otro mundo. Pero el siguiente será bestial. Prometido. ^^ Y sip, Draco y Harry empiezan a mirarse de otro modo… amoooooorrrr (eventualmente XD) En este cap no hay besos pero para el siguiente quien sabe… Besazos y abrazos. ^^

**ShirayGaunt: **Despacito pero con buena letra las cosas se irán esclareciendo ^^ Aunque en este cap no había mucho de esclarecer que digamos, pero eso es porque el siguiente será terriiiiible. Jujujuu XD Draco no morirá tranquila. Y de lo de pedirle un beso a Harry, tienes razón, quien lo habría pensado… es que el pobre deliraba. (¿cuela?) XD Que mala soy. Sobre esa luz… um… no puedo contar nada, tendrás que leerlo. XD Besos

**BlackStarChan: **Lad corre a esconderse debajo de la mesa:-No por favor, yo no he hecho nada, es mi musa que me manipula. Sniffff XD

Y…bueno, sip, el unicornio es un poco pervertido… pero solo un poquito ¿e? XD No vayamos a pensar mal… ejem. Y eso. _ _u Y Draco se salvara, eso seguro… más o menos. Jujuju Ya lo verás. Besos ^^ (lo que me he podido reír con tu review XD Me ha encantado)

**Oscurita xu xu: **Hola maja ^^ Dos reviews, ¡GUAY!, gracias. ;D Me alegra que lo entendieras y que te estén gustando mis dos fics. Y sobre todo, miles gracias por animarme tú a mí, al leer tu último review me acordé lo bien que me siento yo al leer, y de lo mal que se me hace la espera y decidí acortar este cap para poder subirlo más pronto para tí. Pensaba haber presentado en este cap a Mot al menos, pero mi musa anda malilla y sabía que iba a tardar demasiado sino, y no podía esperar después de leer tu review. Espero que te anime y te de otro gran día, tan grande como el que tu me has dado a mí. Besazos y abrazos. ^^

**Torres de Cristal y Drake 18: **Hola cielos ^^ Que me hayáis seguido hasta aquí es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Sois unas grandes lectoras y me tiemblo de alegría de saber que aún seguis aquí animándome y acompañándome. De Draco no temais saldrá adelante, los niños… ya veréis. Y Harry… que os voy a decir, soy mala, muy mala y adoro verlo sufrir. Jujuju XD Este cap es un poco corto y sosin pero el siguiente ya está pensado, y va a ser bestial. Jujuju A, creo que Torres de cristal, tu ya lo sabes, pero Drake deje slasheaven porque me hackearon la cuenta y alguien estuvo subiendo caps sin consentimiento en mis historias, todos mal puestos, sin separaciones, ni negritas, ni respeto por los lectores para quienes están hechos. Me entró pánico, así que mande una nota avisando a los organizadores por si a alguien más le había pasado aquello para que avisaran a los escritores. Puse un aviso en mi profile para que supierais lo que había pasado y pudierais encontrarme aquí, y lo borré todo. Lo malo es que no sabía que si borras tus caps tu profile no se puede ver, y como ya lo había borrado todo, ya no puedo localizar a mis lectores allá. Por eso, me alegro miles que vosotros si lo consiguierais. ^^ Besazos y abrazos

**Winter rain 3: **Hola guapa ^^ dudas a millares, lo sé. XD Se irán esclareciendo, pero esto es como una tormenta, antes de amainar tiene que empeorar. Eso sí, prometo que aunque confuso será emocionante. ^^ Besos

**Profe McGonagallrenew 19: **Uau, tantos review de golpe que no sé qué decir. O/O Salvo ¡GRACIAS MILLONES! Me han encantado, todos y cada uno de ellos. Que te hayas esforzado tanto por comentar cada cap es un trabajo tan grande, y yo lo sé porque me cuesta mucho hacer reviews, que no sé qué decir. Ahí cielos, ahora hasta me repito. ^/^ Pero gracias de verdad, solo espero poder estar a la altura en próximos caps, aunque este esté un poco hecho a lo corriendo. Besos y abrazos. ^^

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 8- Bordes aserrados**

_Parpadeó._

_-¿Mal…foy?- miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el pasillo cercano al despacho de Auxbrey, cómo cuando había desaparecido, pero por las ventanas ya no entraba la luz de la mañana, sino la visión llena de manchas luminosas, de la calle nocturna._

_Una secretaria, que debía haberse quedado trabajando hasta tarde, salió de uno de los despachos del pasillo y lo saludó._

_-Buenas noches auror Potter. ¿Trabajando hasta tarde otra vez?_

_Harry apenas logró asentir._

_Aún podía sentir el contacto de los labios de Malfoy en los suyos._

_Y escuchar aquel sonido…._

_"Malfoy, más vale que estés bien."_

* * *

Por las ventanas del pasillo ya solo entraban las luces de la calle nocturna, y cuando la secretaria se marchó para seguir con sus últimos quehaceres, el largo corredor quedó tan desierto y vacío como una caja de noche.

Harry se quedó solo con la fila de puertas en madera oscura, las placas doradas con nombres estrafalariamente escritos, los suelos cubiertos de moqueta azul hundido, y los haces de débil luz dorada de farola, derramándose por las paredes de papel crema.

Apartó la mirada del vacío del corredor a la luz eléctrica del exterior, haciendo un esfuerzo por reunir sus pensamientos. Lo que acababa de ver, lo que había sucedido…

"Y el beso." –La imagen mental parpadeó un momento al fondo de su cráneo. Todo lo acontecido rebobinándose una y otra vez en su cerebro. El momento exacto en que Malfoy le pidió aquel beso, parado en sus neuronas como una imagen estática. No el beso, el contacto de rugosa piel cortada de frío, que no fue más que un roce de perdón y lástima, sino el instante antes. El rostro de Malfoy tan cerca del suyo, inundando toda su visión como una fantástica pantalla de cine, sobre la que pudo ver la película de su dolor escrita con rasgos de tristeza; La piel ceniza del rescoldo de las hogueras largo tiempo frías. Las profundas ojeras de noches sin sueño y horas de lágrimas calladas. La determinación febril de los inquietantes ojos grises, profundos como lagos en noches sin luna. La sombra de la muerte acariciando como una amante la curva hambrienta de sus pómulos, y la comisura de sus labios quebradizos y delicados como flores secas.

No era la primera vez que veía aquella sombra. Ya antes había encontrado aquel susurro de despedida en víctimas al borde absoluto de la vida.

Por eso lo supo.

Aún si Malfoy lo hubiera callado, lo habría sabido. Que no iba a aguantar mucho más, que se moría. En solo unos días, quizás menos. Y si el slytherin perecía… los niños quedarían desprotegidos, a merced del monstruo.

La preocupación llenó sus pulmones con un perfume cargado y un poco agresivo. Pero tenía una pizca nueva que antes no había estado allí, una especia casi desagradable, pero dulce. Su preocupación se había extendido más allá de los pequeños.

Malfoy había dejado de ser el adolescente engreído, cruel, y cobarde, que recordaba, y el hombre en que se había convertido estaba imbuido de integridad, un enorme sentido protector, y una capacidad de sacrificio que muy pocos poseían.

Alguien así merecía ser salvado. Malfoy merecía ser salvado. Y Harry no lo dejaría morir.

Pero tendría que moverse rápido.

Miró a su alrededor, juzgando por el ruido que llegaba de la calle que aún no podía ser muy tarde. Serían cerca de las once de la noche. Sacó la varita.

-Tempus.- "Las diez y media." Si se daba prisa aún podría presentarse en la mansión Mot, tratar de averiguar que estaba pasando.

Y cuanto antes saliera del ministerio, mejor. Quien estaba haciendo aquello ya había acabado con Mione en el mismo edificio, no quería tentarlo a que lo intentara ahora con él.

Echó a andar hacia los ascensores color bronce, y pulsó el botón de llamada. La luz azul sobre el interruptor parpadeó indicando que ya subía. Y Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo en busca del paquete de tabaco, necesitaba un pitillo. Levantó la mirada un instante. Captando, sin quererlo, el pequeño brillo de la llamada mecánica… el recuerdo… el minúsculo punto luminoso le recordó otra cosa… la extraña luz azul que lo estaba arrastrando hasta Malfoy.

Sacó un cigarrillo de la maltratada caja de cartón arrugado, y el mechero metálico que guardaba con ella. Los engranajes de su mente rechinando mientras esperaba a que llegara el ascensor.

Aquel modo de llevarlo hasta la Malfoy… sus pupilas se dilataron de realización, agrandándose hasta volver sus ojos casi completamente negros. No comprendió como no lo había visto antes. Aquello podía ser un truco del asesino, una manera de jugar con él. Algunos psicópatas funcionaban así. Te dejaban acercarte, ataban tus sentimientos a la víctima, y luego la mataban. Ver tu dolor les causaba un placer casi sensual.

Frunció el ceño y sujetó el cilindro entre sus labios, mientras encendía el pequeño instrumento plateado, acercando la llama a la punta. Podía escuchar el ascensor acercándose en un traqueteo asonante de cacharro viejo.

Había muchas posibilidades de que este fuera el tipo de asesino al que se enfrentaban. Sobre todo si analizaba como aún no le había atacado, cuando no había tardado mucho en ocuparse de Hermione. Y el modo en que le había afectado el transporte… Porque una vez allí, no había pensado en ningún momento en sacarlos fuera de la cueva, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy había estado a punto de morir. Algo había bloqueado de su cerebro toda noción de huida, y sin embargo le había dejado salvar al aristócrata…

Tomó una calada profunda. Saboreando el regusto a ceniza, la suave caricia del humo en el paladar, y el leve escozor en la garganta. Guardó el mechero y el paquete casi vacío de nuevo en el bolsillo. El ascensor se detuvo con un pequeño ¡ting!

¿Porque había podido salvar la vida de Malfoy, si el asesino no quería que ninguno de ellos escapara de sus garras? La realización serpenteó junto al humo a través de sus labios en un susurro ronco.

-Es lo que quiere.- El psicópata había querido que lo hiciera. Que viera al hombre rubio como alguien vulnerable, que deseara salvarlo.

Las puertas color bronce empezaron a abrirse con un traqueteo mecánico.

El asesino quería que Malfoy le importara. Quería que sufriera cuando finalmente lo matara.

"Porque va a matarlo." Se tragó el humo de la nueva calada casi violentamente. De repente tenía algo muy oscuro dentro, y no era la aspiración tóxica sabor ceniza.

Besarlo había sido un error. Denotaba demasiado. El asesino podía tener ya lo que quería. El rubio podía estar ya muerto. La imagen hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, justo cuando las puertas terminaban de abrirse. De repente el cigarrillo tenía un sabor amargo.

Y sin embargo, si lo hubiera sabido, en aquel momento no habría actuado de ninguna otra manera. Simplemente porque el rubio merecía tener un último deseo. Algo suyo después de dar tanto por aquellos niños. Y porque, de algún modo, egoístamente, él también había querido coger algo de aquel hombre extraño, al que no lograba ya reconocer.

Pero ahora, después de haberlo besado, tendría que ser aún más rápido para salvarlo. Si no era tarde ya…

-¿…Así q-que estabas aquí?- La voz pastosa y agria de quien ha bebido demasiado, penetró los cenagosos pensamientos del auror.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Ron?

Su amigo trastabillo patéticamente al salir de ascensor. Tenía un aspecto horrible. El abrigo rojo que era el orgullo de todos los aurores, colgaba de su cuerpo, arrugado, y sucio de oscuras manchas pegajosas de alcohol y vómito. Parecía que hubiera dormido con la ropa puesta, y a juzgar por su aspecto, debía haberlo hecho sobre una barra de bar. Sus ojos estaban rojos y rodeados de profundas ojeras enfermizas, el cabello grasiento se le pegaba al cráneo donde no se levantaba como las briznas de un espantapájaros, y una barba de varios días rodeaba la mitad inferior de su rostro, con una capa de corto pelo rojo duro como escarpias.

Harry nunca había visto a Ron tan mal. El afable pelirrojo jamás había sido dado a la bebida, y menos aún ahora, con una familia a la que dar ejemplo.

La preocupación hizo que cuando el pelirrojo volvió a tambalearse, se apresurara a agarrarlo del brazo para estabilizarlo. El movimiento acercó a los dos hombres, y el penetrante olor del alcohol pasado, y el vómito seco, inundó las fosas nasales de Harry obligándolo a hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no apartarse.

-¿Ron? ¿Estás bien?- Su pregunta tuvo la cualidad de mostrarle cuan duro podía golpear su amigo, cuando el puño libre del pelirrojo se incrustó en su mandíbula con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. Sus huesos crujieron ominosamente, y el dolor explotó extendiéndose por la mitad de su rostro, haciendo que soltara su agarre y diera un par de tropezantes pasos hacia atrás, su cigarrillo cayendo al suelo en el proceso, y sus labios cortándose contra sus dientes.

La sangre resbaló por su barbilla.

-¡ ¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? ¡HERMIONE SE MUERE! ¡M-MI…MUJER SE MUERE! ¡ ¿CÓMO CREES QUE ESTOY?- Los rugidos, como los de un oso moribundo, golpearon a Harry con más fuerza que el puñetazo.

-…¿Qu…- El dolor interno, la sorpresa, y la incredulidad, le robaron el aliento.

Ron se lanzo contra él, la fuerza del hombre desesperado impulsándolo igual que a una bestia sedienta de sangre con la que aliviar su dolor. Sus ojos azules desorbitados y ciegos, saliva resbalando de sus labios igual a la espuma de un animal rabioso. Harry apenas pudo esquivar la arremetida en el último instante, aún desorientado. El impulso lanzó al monstruo hacia adelante amenazando hacerlo caer. Y solo el agarre de su mejor amigo por el abrigo logró evitar que acabara en el suelo.

-¡Ron, tranquilízate!

Pero el grito desesperado no hizo más que enfurecer al pelirrojo, que se revolvió violentamente, tratando de soltarse. Era más pesado y fuerte que Harry, y aunque su condición mental era espantosa, consiguió que el otro auror perdiera pie, y ambos cayeran al suelo.

El impacto les robó la respiración un momento. Pero Harry era el más rápido, y tenía la flexibilidad de un gato, casi al instante ya estaba sobre él, retorciendo su brazo a la espalda en una dolorosa llave destinada a apaciguarlo. Wesley luchó por liberarse cerrando los ojos a la agonía, aún cuando de continuar sus huesos no tardarían en partirse.

-¡CABRÓN! ¡ES CULPA TUYA! ¡TU LA METISTE EN ESTO! – Rugió, y sus huesos crujieron desagradablemente.

-¡Ron, ya basta! ¡Tranquilízate!- Pero su amigo no estaba escuchando nada.

-¡TÚ ERES QUIEN DEBERÍA ESTAR EN…EN ESA CAMA DE HOSPITAL…MUR-MURIÉNDOSE! ¡Y NO ELLA!- Había lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos llenos de odio. Harry apretó los dientes contras los bruscos movimientos de su amigo.

-Ron… ¿De qué estás hablando? El bezoal…- Mione había estado estable. El medimago había dicho que estaría bien.

Ron se echó a reír. Una risa histérica casi violenta, interrumpida por sollozos ahogados que casi ahogaban al pelirrojo. El horrible dolor en el sonido desquiciado, enervó los nervios de Harry como nada podía haberlo hecho.

-¿…Ron…?- incluso para él, el sonido de su voz sonó perdido y pequeño. El sabor de su propia sangre en la boca ahogandole.

Tan rápido como había llegado, la risa murió en un gorjeo húmedo de lágrimas. Ron quedó inmóvil. La respiración agitada y ronca, el cabello sucio esparcido en el suelo de madera como briznas muertas de hierba, los ojos enrojecidos inundados de gruesas lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas rasposas como las de un vagabundo, y se mezclaban con otras manchas sobre su piel. Era un hombre que lo había perdido todo.

-… los… los med-medimagos…no pueden explicarlo… Se… se está…m-mu- (un sollozó rompió la palabra) - …muriendo. Y no…no se puede hacer nada.- Cerró los ojos sacudido de un dolor imposible de aliviar. -…Hermione…

Harry soltó la presa, tropezando apenas al intentar ponerse en pie. Hermione… su mejor amiga…

-Auror Potter. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- el escándalo debía haber alertado a los aurores del turno de noche. Una pareja acababa de llegar doblando la esquina. Uno de ellos, un moreno que apenas reconoció de vista, identificó al pelirrojo derrumbado en el suelo sollozando débilmente en su miseria.

-¿Auror Wesley?

Harry no podía quedarse.

-El auror Wesley no se encuentra bien, por favor acompañadlo a la enfermería.

-¿Auror Potter, que…?- Pero Harry ya no escuchaba, se había metido en el ascensor, y ya estaba pulsando el botón de bajada.

* * *

La entrada de Sant Mungo estaba casi bacía a aquellas horas de la noche. La aséptica sala blanca, con sus altas plantas adornando las macetas en cada esquina, solo ocupada por la enfermera de recepción y algún medimago de camino a su turno, los únicos que vieron entrar a Harry corriendo como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

El auror moreno se lanzo contra el mostrador blanco, la respiración loca intentando recuperar un ritmo normal, algo de oxigeno en sus pulmones. El cabello adherido a la frente de sudor, y la ropa desarreglada por la desesperada carrera hasta aquí.

-Necesito saber en qué habitación está Hermione Granger-Wesley.- las palabras ahogadas por el esfuerzo de intentar tomar aire.

La enfermera, una mujer joven de aspecto afable, ya parecía saber lo que ocurría. Por eso la pena en su rostro no ayudó en nada a tranquilizar a Harry.

-Lo siento mucho, auror Potter. Pero usted no puede estar aquí. El señor Wesley…- Bajó los ojos avergonzada de tener que decir aquello.

Harry se agarró al borde del mostrador, mirándola, suplicante.

-Por favor. Solo quiero saber cómo está.

La enfermera abrió la boca para contestar, pero un joven medimago interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Tenía el cabello negro bien peinado, y los ojos azules vigilantes de quien sabe lo que hace.

-Auror…. Potter ¿verdad?- Su voz, suave y tranquilizadora.

Harry asintió.

-Soy el medimago que se ocupa del caso de su amiga. Samuel Klay. –

El auror moreno aceptó la mano que el doctor le ofrecía, apenas en un gesto reflejo.

-¿Cómo está?- el tono lleno de ansiedad hizo que el médico apoyara la mano en su hombro, delicadamente, en un gesto incómodo que intentaba ser reconfortante. Estaba claro que no era un hombre de demostraciones afectuosas. Y que estuviera intentándolo con él alarmó aún más a Harry.

-Lo siento mucho. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero sin saber a qué veneno nos enfrentamos encontrar un antídoto es casi imposible.- La voz suave de Samuel, casi desapasionada de tan directa, no podría haberle hecho más daño si hubiera sido violenta y cargada de resentimiento.

Tomó aire temblorosamente, sintiendo que alguien le había arrancado un órgano indispensable de su cuerpo. Sus pupilas se vidriaron de lágrimas que no quería verter. –

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le traigo algo?- La enfermera corrió a buscar el botellín de agua que guardaba en el bolso. El doctor parecía incómodamente incapaz de saber qué hacer.

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, apagando las lágrimas, recogiendo su dolor con un tirón casi físico, controlándose con la práctica nacida del sufrimiento.

"No. No puedo derrumbarme ahora." Los niños, Mione, y Malfoy, dependían de él. Y si les fallaba por caer en la debilidad de la autocompadecencia, entonces **sí** tendría razones para llorar y lamentarse.

- ¿Auror Potter?-

Abrió los ojos. La mirada verde era decidida y cortante como una esquirla de cristal.

-Entonces… si tuviera una muestra del veneno, ¿podría salvarla?-.

La mirada del medimago lo midió de arriba abajo, buscando algo en él que pareció encontrar.

-Sería un comienzo. Si tuviera una muestra, sí, creo que podría hacerse un antídoto viable. Pero- levantó una mano para aplacar la esperanza- dentro de una semana ya sería tarde, aún si lograra traérmelo para entonces, ella ya estaría demasiado débil para responder al tratamiento.

Harry no necesitaba escuchar más.

-Entonces lo traeré antes de una semana.

* * *

-¿Draco?

Durante un instante el sonido de la voz de Will, cargado del sueño pesado de los niños, no alcanzó la mente agotada de Draco. Demasiado cansado para reaccionar al momento. Pero en cuanto la llamada infantil penetró en su cansancio, se sacudió los últimos fragmentos del sueño como si fueran agua, para sonreír cálidamente al pequeño acunado contra su pecho.

La luz del farol apenas daba para iluminar esta fracción de la cueva, pero la débil luminiscencia anaranjada cogía brillos en el cabello rojizo del niño de cinco años, y levantaba pequeños reflejos bronces en los enredados mechones, que permitían a Draco distinguir mejor a Will.

Después de la repentina marcha de Potter, Draco apenas había aguantado mucho más despierto, la debilidad de la enfermedad arrastrándolo de vuelta al reino del descanso, acurrucado bajo el grueso abrigo rojo del auror, y acompañado de la calidez dormida del pequeño pelirrojo. Ahora, un par de horas después, no se sentía más lejos del borde de sus fuerzas, aunque ya no le dolieran las entrañas. Aún así, enmascaró el agotamiento, y no permitió que nada más que cariño se trasluciera en su rostro demacrado.

-Buenos días.- musitó apenas.

Will sonrió al ver a su guardián despierto y alerta. Pero enseguida la preocupación arrugo su pequeño ceño.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no te duele?-

Draco sonrió la sonrisa llena de dulzura que su madre tan bien le había enseñado, y denegó con delicada mentira. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no permitiría que los pequeños vieran un solo fragmento de su debilidad.

-Estoy bien, Will. Deja de preocuparte.- Le peinó un poco los mechones revueltos después del sueño, utilizando los dedos como peine, suave y cariñosamente.

-Anda, ve a despertar a los demás. Yo haré el desayuno.- Aún debía quedar algo de pan en su pequeña despensa, o eso esperaba, sino, tendrían que llenar sus estómagos con agua.

Will se puso en pie terminando de sacudirse el sueño.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- El pequeño lo miró inseguro, estudiándolo con toda la precisión de un doctor. No se fiaba de lo que le decía Draco. Sabía que le dolía.

-Si totalmente. Anda ve.- Le dio un empujoncito cariñoso en dirección a donde estaban durmiendo el resto de los niños.

Will se quedó mirándole un poco más, pero acabó obedeciendo.

Draco suspiró apenas cuando el niño pelirrojo ya no podía escucharlo. Will era demasiado perceptivo.

Se agarró a la pared forzándose a ponerse en pie, y dobló el abrigo ocultándolo entre algunas rocas, no haría ningún bien que el monstruo lo descubriera.

-Bien. Veamos si puedo preparar algo que comer.- Aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto, haría lo mejor que pudiera.

* * *

Eran más de las once cuando llegó, pero a Harry le daba igual lo maleducado que fuera presentarse a aquella hora en una casa ajena, tenía que hablar con Lord Mot.

Se apareció en las coordenadas que había logrado del archivo del ministerio, y puertas de gruesa reja en elegante metal forjado, recibieron su llegada.

Tras ellas, dominante sobre una colina arbolada, un enorme edificio de piedra gris, gobernaba la noche de las afueras de Londres. Las luces del interior, doradas lenguas de miel, refulgían bellamente tras cristales relucientes como caleidoscopios. La arcada de la entrada se elevaba en un arco elegante al final de una escalinata, para acunar amplias puertas de madera tallada con el escudo del unicornio.

Tiró de la cuerda junto a la reja. El sonido de cientos de campanillas surcó la quietud nocturna. Un instante más tarde, las rejas se abrían, permitiéndole pasar.

**Continuará **


	9. Amor

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

**Nota: **Hola a todos ^^ Solo decir que este es el capítulo nueve reescrito, la anterior versión era lamentable, y aunque esta tampoco sea lo que tenía en mente, está algo mejor. Espero que os guste, y gracias miles a todos los que a pesar del desastre del anterior capítulo, continuasteis apoyándome. Besos ^^

Por cierto, este fic será finalizado el cap que viene que confío en que quizás lograré subir mañana. A, y los reviews de la anterior versión de este cap, no os preocupéis, serán respondidos en el 10 junto a los demás. ;) Bye.

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 9- Amor**

_Tiró de la cuerda junto a la reja. El sonido de cientos de campanillas surcó la quietud nocturna. Un instante más tarde, las rejas se abrían, permitiéndole pasar._

* * *

La camisa arrugada, y ligeramente sucia de la ceniza en el suelo, donde había hecho de almohada. El cabello revuelto como nido de pájaro, aún más loco de lo habitual. Y el leve perfume del tabaco aún prendido de aquella piel tostada, igual a un suspiro de incienso cancerígeno… solo reflejaban lo que Harry ya sentía; Estaba al borde de sus fuerzas. Después de dos días sin dormir, de lo sucedido las últimas horas, de todo lo que presionaba sus hombros cansados, solo sabía que tenía que acabar con esto, **ya**. Antes de que fuera tarde para todos.

Echó a caminar a través de los jardines nocturnos. Siguiendo el camino de piedra, serpenteando junto a altos árboles cortados con precisión milimétrica, curvándose en torno a fuentes de formas delicadas, y pasando junto a flores demasiado brillantes para ser reales, hacia el edificio iluminado desde dentro por lo que debían ser cientos de velas.

No se detuvo a observar. No se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía tiempo. Su cerebro parecía haberse colapsado en una sola noción; Su mejor amiga… se moría, y lo único que quedaba en su mente, era la seguridad de que, Luder Adarho Mot, tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y aunque no sabía que esperaba averiguar viniendo aquí, no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias.

El miedo, la noción de que perdía a una de las personas más importantes para él, apilado sobre el talud que ya había sido la suerte de aquellos pequeños, y la idea de que su antiguo enemigo de la infancia, ahora cambiado tanto… podía estar ya muerto… empujándole con una vorágine de sentimientos y ansiedad que nublaron su juicio, ahogando su instinto.

El escaso tiempo que le quedaba, dolorosamente corto, clavándosele con la necesidad de seguir adelante.

Subió la escalinata hasta las puertas. Paneles relucientes de barniz y elegancia, con el escudo del unicornio labrado en sus hojas. Mirándole con ojos extraños de madera tallada.

**O**

Tiró del cordel dorado junto a la puerta. Y casi inmediatamente el sonido del cerrojo siendo corrido captó su oído.

La hoja se abrió lentamente, sin un solo ruido, revelando a un pequeño elfo doméstico tras ella. Anciano, envuelto en una limpísima tela blanca, de cuello largo y estirado como un pavo real. El elfo tenía la postura de una minúscula institutriz. La cabecita orgullosamente levantada, elevándose aún más, cuando los enormes ojos saltones le estudiaron de arriba abajo, adquiriendo en sus profundidades una extraña mezcla de confusión y asco.

Para Harry, la expresión se asemejó mucho, a la que podría imaginarle tomando de haber encontrado un bicho manchando el inmaculado suelo que acababa de limpiar.

-¿Sí? ¿Desea algo?- Estaba claro que había decidido que no le gustaba.

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la acreditación, que lo identificaba como miembro de las fuerzas del orden mágico. Optando por una actitud de trabajo. No tenía tiempo para perder ahora.

-Vengo a hablar con Lord Mot. – Seriedad.

El gesto del anciano elfo no cambió en absoluto, pero si se apartó, reluctantemente, como uno lo haría de un objeto susceptible de pringar tu vestido nuevo, para permitirle pasar.

-Por favor, sígame.- La voz prieta, metida en una caja que intentaba moldearla a una amabilidad, que claramente, no estaba allí.

Harry no esperó a más, y entró en la mansión. Solo siguiendo al elfo, porque era la manera más rápida de dar con Mot. Captando por el camino, todo lo que había alrededor. Cualquier pista que pudiera ayudarle a averiguar que conectaba a este hombre con el caso, y cómo podía utilizar esa información para salvarlos a todos.

Altísimos techos le dieron la bienvenida. Finas bóvedas como cascaras de huevo pintadas de dorado, que reflejaban la luz de docenas de lámparas, de radiante cristal. Una iluminación, suave como caramelo, que corría vertiéndose por los suelos de mármol, las paredes crema, y los muebles de suaves maderas claras, creando una atmósfera etérea parecida al interior de un cubo de tofe. Igual de pegajosa y dulce. Todo allí parecía hablar de armonía.

Un escalofrío instintual le corrió por la espina dorsal, a pesar de que allí nada parecía más que hermoso y hogareño. **O quizás, precisamente por eso.**

"No es normal."

Habitualmente las mansiones sangre pura que había visitado, tenían ese aire de impersonalidad regia, que denotaba su superioridad. Una frialdad, que hacía que el visitante, de menor estatus social, se sintiera aún más pequeño. Pero este edificio tenía esta atmósfera de hogar de cuento… demasiado cálida y acogedora, que daba la bienvenida nada más entrar… No era normal. Y Harry se negaba a creer que Mot fuera un alma de la caridad. Casi podía captar la esencia de algo más…algo oculto bajo el brillo, el calor, y la aparente calma. Su instinto le decía que esto era una fachada. Y que lo que había debajo tenía un perfume putrefacto.

En el bolsillo, oculto a la vista, su puño se cerró en torno a la madera solida de su varita.

Finalmente el elfo abrió una puerta, indicándole que pasara a un pequeño saloncito, donde una magna chimenea de mármol chisporroteaba encendida. Un par de sillones en confortable felpa turquesa, colocados ante ella, ofrecían un rincón donde hablar, y la mesita de té en medio pintaba la idea de bebidas y aperitivos. Incluso la gruesa y suave alfombra, y la leña colocada ordenadamente junto al conjunto, contribuían para crear una escena de calidez.

"Demasiado perfecto." Su voz interna dura y atenta.

Después de más de una década formando parte de un auténtico ambiente de calidez y hogar. El de los Wesley. Podía ver las diferencias entre el efecto real, y esto. Era como si lo hubieran calculado todo para que te sintieras cómodo…

"No, es eso." -La incomodidad se acentuó, erizando el cabello de su nuca con dedos eléctricos. Su instinto girando inquieto en su cabeza, con cada vez más fuerza…

"No… Es para que bajes la guardia." La idea lo golpeó con campanas de advertencia, que sonaban a posibilidad muy real.

Apretó más fuerte la varita. Estudiando la curiosa ausencia de ventanas en la sala, con una nueva inquietud.

-Espere aquí un momento mientras advierto al amo de su presencia. – El pequeño ser, muy claramente feliz de alejarse de él.

Harry asintió a la espalda en retirada del elfo. Pero no tomó asiento. En su lugar se colocó de pie cerca de la chimenea, desde donde podía aparentar estar calentándose a la caricia de las llamas, con la puerta perfectamente a la vista, y la pared a su lado por si necesitaba algo que le protegiera las espaldas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a la llegada del amo de aquella telaraña.

**O**

Estiró las manos hacia el calor de la chimenea, mirando la luz anaranjada danzar sobre su piel. Posando relajadamente para quien pudiera estar mirando. En estas casas antiguas de magia ancestral, cada rincón podía estar observando, y no podía mostrar ningún signo que revelara su inmunidad al "hechizo" tejido en la casa.

Un sonido leve. La puerta abriéndose. Pasos suaves.

"Zapatillas de casa. Debo haberlo sacado de la cama." Bien, una cabeza somnolienta era más susceptible de dejar escapar información valiosa.

El rugoso encuentro de madera con madera, al cerrarse la puerta. La presencia del otro a solo un par de metros a su derecha.

Levantó la mirada, girándose para saludar al Lord de la mansión, con la pared cubriendo su espalda.

La imagen de un hombre joven poco mayor que él, envuelto en una bata de seda burdeos, sueltamente cerrada sobre el pijama, y calzado en unas zapatillas de felpa, le dio la bienvenida. Adornado incluso con una leve curvatura de los labios, que era el rostro de la perfecta amabilidad. Nada más que un hombre recién sacado de la cama, demasiado educado y encantador, para decir nada al respecto.

Alto, atlético. De mandíbula masculina y ojos de un suave castaño melaza, quizás demasiado brillantes. Cabello de un rubio centeno que caía en ondas hasta sus hombros. Todo normal, todo sencillez… Si Harry no estuviera preparado para captar las diferencias sutiles en un sospechoso no lo habría notado;

Su piel… piel clara del tono exacto de la nata. Sin un signo de edad, sin una mancha, un lunar, una sola cicatriz. Una epidermis demasiado… **perfecta**. Una piel que no se podía obtener sin un glamor. Pero Harry habría percibido las pequeñas distorsiones en torno a la ilusión, que delataban ese tipo de magia, y aquí no percibía nada.

Algo por dentro le agarró el vientre, y gritó con voz chirriante: "Antinatural."

-¿Auror Potter? Cuando me informaron de que tenía un auror en mi casa, olvidaron decirme que era usted.- La sonrisa inocente de un niño en labios de un adulto. Perfecta sinceridad.

"Demasiado perfecta."

El hombre se acercó a él, extendiendo la mano en un saludo amistoso. Harry contuvo la necesidad de mirarla como a un escorpión posado para atacar.

- Siento molestarle a estas horas. – Aceptó el saludo. Ambas palmas encontrándose, los dedos cerrándose en torno a la mano del otro. Inmediatamente supo que había cometido un error. Su epidermis murmuró placenteramente cuando ambas pieles se tocaron. Tan suave... como la piel de un bebe. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba cayendo bajo el influjo de algo que no podía controlar.

-No se preocupe. -La sonrisa lo asaltó con una calidez como miel, adhiriéndose a sus sentidos con el mismo tacto pegajoso.- ¿Le apetece un té mientras charlamos?- Mot indicó los sillones ante la chimenea.

Harry se dejó conducir, ligeramente confuso. Sabía que se le olvidaba algo.

Ambos se sentaron cómodamente ante el fuego. El cabello de un rubio casi castaño, de Mot, captando la luz de las llamas en brillos melaza… captando la mirada de Harry como una llama a la polilla, instando sus pensamiento a olvidar y contemplar el juego de luces.

-¿Le apetece un té?- El aristócrata ya debía haberle preguntado lo mismo antes, pero no logró recordar si era así.

-No, no es necesario, gracias. Ya he cenado.- No era cierto, pero por alguna razón sus instintos le decían que no debía aceptar nada que él le ofreciera para tomar. Aunque ahora no pudiera captar la razón…

Lord Mot asintió, sus ojos castaños, increíblemente hermosos bajo la luz danzarina de las llamas.

No podía dejar de mirarle.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarle?- La voz susurrante de una caracola oceánica, penetró en su cerebro enredando las conexiones de sus neuronas, hasta que no estuvo seguro de que lo había traído aquí.

-Yo…- Su voz se apagó, incapaz de recordar. ¿Había venido aquí para algo, verdad? ¿O no?

Adaroh se inclinó hacia él, a través del estrecho espacio que separaba sus asientos. Hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a un suspiro de distancia. Harry pudo sentir el calor radiando de él, colársele bajo la ropa, adherirse a su piel como caramelo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, aunque no supo si era agradable, o grito interno de asco. Hacía calor.

-Harry… hacía mucho que quería conocerte.- Sus labios estaban muy cerca, y su aliento olía a menta y hierbabuena. Algo le burbujeó por dentro, inquieto. ¿Debería apartarse, no? Se sintió cerrar los ojos, los parpados cayendo lentamente a medida que sus labios se iban acercando, toda su visión invadida por aquellos ojos castaños, velados por largas pestañas…

De repente, un sentimiento afilado como un carámbano de hielo, acuchilló sus intestinos.- _¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! _– El grito instintivo lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. Inmediatamente se echó atrás, apartándose de él. Y un dolor horrible explotó, como un millar de agujas perforando su cráneo.

-¡Que me has hecho! -Apretó los dientes contra la agonía, recordando de repente, resistiendo el asalto. Extrajo la varita del bolsillo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía débil como un niño. Apuntó la punta directa al corazón de Mot.

Este levantó las manos, lentamente, en un gesto amable de calma.

-Harry, por favor, esto no es necesario. Solo estás confuso. – Su delicado ceño frunciéndose en un gesto de preocupación angelical. –Deja que te ayude.- Y extendió las manos hacia él, dulce y suplicante.

El dolor de cabeza aumentó como una ola titánica, amenazando quebrar su cerebro, colapsar sus neuronas como un castillo de arena. Harry gruñó, sangre resbalando por los bordes de sus labios rotos bajo la presión de los dientes. Aguantando apenas, le temblaron todos los músculos y supo que si no actuaba ya, se desmayaría.

- ¡Stupe…!- el hechizó se ahogó en sus labios, cuando la luz azul invadió su visión. Lo último que vio antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad, fue la sonrisa angelical de Luder Adaroh Mot.

* * *

Gotas… el sonido de gotas tocando el suelo.

Luz… Su visión se aclaró lentamente. Mostrándole una pared de roca iluminada por la luz de un farol oxidado, su pequeña llama siseante, bamboleándose débilmente en el aire estanco. Un cacharro viejo, abollado y cubierto de óxido, colgando de una anilla herrumbrosa, del techo bajo de una húmeda caverna.

"¿Dónde…?"- Se dio cuenta de que estaba en pie, aunque sabía había estado inconsciente.

"La luz azul…" Recordó de golpe haber sido cegado por ella un instante antes de despertar aquí. "Así que la luz azul es cosa de Mot." Se sintió endurecer por dentro.

-A, ¿Ya estás despierto?- aquella voz… "¿Mot?" Sonaba parecido a él.

Instintivamente su mano buscó la varita, aunque era obvio que no debía seguir en su bolsillo. Pero…. A pesar de la reacción mental, sus dedos ni siquiera temblaron, inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo. De sus labios surgió una voz que no era la suya.

-Sí. Está despierto. – Una voz plana, con su tono, pero nada de su vitalidad.

Algo helado lo agarró internamente, con una realización parecida al mordisco de una rata. No podía moverse. No podía controlar sus músculos. Pero sí ver, sentir su cuerpo, (el roce la ropa en la piel perfectamente discernible) solo… no controlarlo. Era inquietante, como tener un pie de su alma dentro, y el otro fuera. Atrapado en medio. Atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, con otra presencia controlándolo por él.

Inmediatamente lanzó un golpe de legilimencia brusco como un martillo. La fuerza que lo estaba manejando lo recibió de lleno, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse imperceptiblemente, afectado por el asalto. Pero no fue suficiente. La otra presencia, extrañamente cálida, se giró rápida como una serpiente, y presionó sobre él, inmovilizándolo con una amenaza apenas velada. Harry se retorció inútilmente, hasta comprender que no iba a conseguir nada. Fuera lo que fuera esta presencia, era más fuerte que él. Seguir resistiéndose solo menguaría sus fuerzas.

Dejó de revolverse, y el ente, tras asegurarse de que no volvería a intentar escapar, se retiró ligeramente, lo suficiente para dejarle respirar, metafóricamente hablando. Su presencia rozando la suya con un sentimiento de resignación, tristeza, y una dureza dolorosa que no logró captar realmente.

"¿Qué eres?" Preguntó instintivamente, aunque no estaba seguro de que su pregunta fuera a tener respuesta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ser escuchado en este estado.

"_Eso no importa." _La respuesta fue un susurro mental potente y profundo, pero apático, que rozó la mente de Harry con mano suave, como la de un padre.

La extrañeza le recorrió ante este trato, que de algún modo, podía decir no era fingido.

"A mí me importa. ¿Qué está pasando?" Puso toda la calma que pudo en la pregunta, no quería realmente ser hostil con él. No después de haber percibido su presencia. Solía ser bueno juzgando a la gente, y su instinto le decía que este no le mentiría si conseguía que le hablara.

"…" Un sonido a su izquierda interrumpió la conversación, antes de que el otro pudiera decidir si contestar, o no.

De repente Harry se sintió girar la cabeza, como si estuviera viendo una película, Mot apareciendo en su línea de visión…

O lo que debía haber sido el aristócrata.

-Hola Harry.- La voz ya no hermosa, sino chirriante y metálica, como el roce de metal oxidado. Desagradable.

Harry observó desde el hueco que ahora ocupaba en su cráneo.

Mot ya no parecía la criatura ultraterrena que había conocido. Sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes, afiebrados, y su piel fina de bebe, medio rasgada en agujeros como polilla, una película de papel sobre la pútrida piel real. El pelo tenía el aspecto quebradizo de la paja muy seca. Y cuando sonrió… sus dientes no eran más que puntas aserradas similares a la mandíbula de una piraña, manchadas del rojo oxidado de la sangre seca.

Y sin embargo, debajo de la imagen de monstruo, podía ver como en una presencia traslúcida, la imagen de belleza.

¿Qué estaba viendo?

"_Su apariencia real." _La voz del otro ser contestó a la pregunta apenas formulada. "¿Su… alma?" Harry musitó apenas, internamente, a falta de una palabra mejor. Y el otro asintió. No sabía cómo podía decir que había asentido, simplemente lo percibió. Supuso que del mismo modo en que el otro parecía haberle oído.

Pero su alma… ¿Cómo podía estar viéndola? Quizás tenía algo que ver con estar este estado intermedio.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Silencio.

"Supongo que eso significa que no vas a contarme que sucede."

"_No puedo" _Las palabras no fueron inesperadas.

Mientras tanto, el aristócrata había caminado hasta estar frente a él, moviéndose con la soltura de un pez de las tinieblas. Sus ojos buscando los suyos con una intensidad desagradable.

-Hacía mucho que quería invitarte aquí, _Harry.- _Pronunció su nombre como si deseara devorarlo. El chirrido de voz, óxido corrosivo. Hirviente.

Si aún había albergado alguna duda de que este hombre era el culpable, esta se disipó como cucarachas huyendo de la luz, al verse aquí en esta situación. La imagen que podía ver, su alma, si es que realmente era eso, hablaba de una crueldad muy capaz de haber asesinado a tres infantes no mayores de cinco años. La realización una placa de hielo compacta, al fondo de su pecho. Helada furia apenas contenida.

Mot se acercó a él un paso.

- Y al final, cuando yo iba a ir a buscarte, has sido tú quien me ha buscado a mí. - sonrió como si el auror le hubiera hecho un extraño favor, y no pudiera creerlo del todo. Con un deseo en el fondo, que para Harry tuvo aspecto de cieno sulfuroso.

– Me pregunto si alguien habrá tenido algo que ver.- La pregunta oculta en las palabras, delicadamente desalmada. Observando…

Harry bloqueó su mente en un escudo de oclumencia, duro como caparazón de acero, nada más ser rozado por la presencia del otro. Cubriendo cualquier recuerdo de Malfoy. Si Mot descubría que había sido él… sino estaba ya muerto, el antiguo slytherin lo pagaría caro.

El aristócrata chascó la mandíbula en un sonido seco, desagradable, pero no insistió.

- No importa si lo cubres, tarde o temprano sabré quien ha sido.- La tranquila seriedad cruel, hizo más por helar sus venas, que nada de lo que había presenciado antes.

Algo frío lo arañó en su metafórico pecho, dedos como carámbanos de hielo.

La idea de no poder salvar a Malfoy, floreciendo en su mente cerrada, como una planta mefítica. Aunque quizás ya estuviera muerto… El dolor de tragar hielo se acunó en su vientre con la posibilidad. Apretó contra sus "ataduras" inconscientemente. Pero la otra presencia dentro de su cuerpo lo estrechó entre sus hilos sin esfuerzo, rozando su mente con la suya, levemente. Como si él también se estuviera removiendo en el interior de aquel espacio nunca pensado para dos. Una caricia sincera.

El apoyo le calmó de algún modo, devolviéndole el orden a sus prioridades, recordándole lo que aún dependía de él.

Harry se sacudió, extrayéndose a sí mismo del cieno de la duda y el miedo, necesitaba prestar atención, necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo.

Con gran dificultad agarró su dolor, sus miedos, y odio, y se obligó a encerrarlos en lo más hondo de su mente. Necesitaba prestar atención. Porque todos los criminales cometían errores. Era cuestión de tiempo que Mot cometiera uno.

Una vez en calma, y con la mirada puesta de nuevo en el exterior de su mente, vio que en el minuto en que él había estado concentrado, Mot había empezado a pasear por la cueva con pasos suaves, pensativos.

Debía haber estado hablándole, pero Harry no había prestado atención.

-… Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Alguien con tanto potencial mágico. – Agitó la mano en el aire, acariciando algo solo en su cabeza. Sus largas uñas, como garras, captando la luz del farol en un breve brillo sangriento. – Lo supe cuando leí tu historia por vez primera.-musitó recordando aquel instante, tanto tiempo atrás- Pero en aquel momento no creía que pudiera hacerme contigo.- Su voz cargada de repentino desprecio. Caminó de nuevo a él. Parándose a menos de un metro de su cuerpo. Algo contenido en la postura tensa de sus hombros, y el brillo inquieto de sus ojos. Harry se revolvió de asco en su mente, cuando una mano demoníaca se posó sobre su pecho vulnerable, en un gesto de completa posesión.

- Ahora, años después, te tengo.- Palabras sabor cobre. Sabor sangre. –El poder que posees...- Sus dedos cerrándose en la tela sobre sus tórax, las uñas clavándosele.- Es lo bastante grande, lo bastante intenso, para lograrlo.-Su rostro se contorsionó demoníacamente, soltando cada palabra entre sus labios como si fueran el mayor placer. Como si pudiera paladear su magia. - ¿Eres consciente siquiera de toda la magia que tienes? No…no lo creo.- Suave incredulidad.

Harry observó inperturbable, negándose a darle voz siquiera a sus pensamientos.

De golpe, tan rápidamente como había llegado el ensueño, Luder recuperó la serenidad. Sus dedos liberándolo del pequeño dolor de las uñas clavadas en su carne. Trazando lentos círculos en su tórax, garras afiladas sobre la tela de su sucia camisa arrugada.

- Me sirves, pero primero tendré que quebrar un poco tu alma. – Las palabras negras y envolventes, como un humo tóxico.

–No se puede recolectar un núcleo mágico, si el alma lo protege. ¿Lo sabías? – Tan suavemente pronunciadas, que no estuvo seguro de haberlas escuchado. Aquellos ojos ámbar hirvientes de un sadismo lava. Los dedos en su pecho continuaban acariciando, tranquilizadores. Si tan solo pudiera, los habría roto en finas astillas de hueso. – Mañana. -Y en su voz, no había más que inminencia. Libero su tórax de la presencia de aquellas prolongaciones esbeltas.

-Ven.- Para envolverlas al rededor de su mano, llevándolo con él a través de la cueva cada vez más oscura. La criatura controlando su cuerpo, siguiéndolo dócilmente. Mientras Harry trataba de recordar todo cuanto sabía de magia y almas. Lo que pretendía hacer Mot, no debería ser viable, y si lo fuera… ¿Qué pretendía hacer con el núcleo mágico de otro mago?

De repente, odio y resentimiento lo acariciaron, provenientes del ente, como una brisa escarchada rozando su espacio. Inquieta, móvil, no como las otras veces en que Harry lo había sentido comunicarse con él. El auror supo que había sido involuntaria, y que el otro no parecía saber siquiera que la había proyectado. Era obvio que el sentimiento no iba dirigido a él, sino a Mot.

Dudaba que la criatura se hubiera molestado en contenerse, de haber sido para él.

La situación parecía gustarle tan poco como al propio Harry . Y sin embargo obedecía al psicópata como un perro a su amo.

"¿Porqué le sigues?"

No era mucho lo que había podido percibir del otro, pero lo que había sentido no tenía nada de cruel, ni oscuro. Quizás este ente estuviera tan preso como él.

Un hilo de comprensión surgió de sí, para ser captado por el otro.

"_No puedo desobedecer." _La respuesta, dolida y furiosa, alcanzó a Harry como un ligero empujón. Era obvio que no deseaba hablar de ello.

"Así que ambos estamos atrapados." –No esperó recibir respuesta.

Mot los condujo al fondo de la cueva, donde la luz apenas llegaba. Las sombras haciendo casi imposible ver nada. Delante de ellos, un pequeño sonido de paja siendo removida, y el jadeo roto de una respiración cansada, les dijo que allí había alguien más.

-Lux.- Las antorchas a ambos lados de la cueva se encendieron con un siseo, la luz dorada iluminando el rincón donde alguien había dejado un montón de paja, apenas suficiente para acomodar a la figura desmadejada en ella.

-Es para ti.- Mot extendió el brazo, señalándolo para él.

La figura levantó la cabeza, ojos grises entre mechones de un rubio blanquecino…

"¿Malfoy?" –Se veía agotado, al límite de sus fuerzas, y casi enfermo. Pero cuando miró a Mot, sus ojos se endurecieron como acero calentado al rojo blanco. Y sus delgados hombros, hundidos de hambre, se cuadraron en un gesto de defensa y orgullo.

-¿Vas a matarme ya? – El tono duro, pero la resignación evidente en el fondo. Harry no supo si sonreír ante el alarde de valor, o llorar por lo quebrado de la voz.

-Aún no, Malfoy. Todavía hay algo que tienes que hacer.- Y Miró a Harry con un murmullo intenso que le erizó la piel como estática. Malfoy siguió la mirada…

- Qu… – Las pupilas de Draco se agrandaron terriblemente… al reconocerle. No fue más que un susurro, tan liviano como una pluma recién arrancada. -¿Potter?- Dolor grabado en su propio nombre. Suficiente para rasgarle las entrañas.

Él había sido su única esperanza, y ahora a Malfoy no le quedaba nada a que agarrarse. Vio el gris romperse como una cáscara, para dejar nacer la existencia de una tristeza imposible. Las sombras violetas bajo sus ojos, parecieron de repente mucho más oscuras.

Se dio cuenta de que Mot le miraba como si supiera la agonía que tenía dentro, aunque sus facciones siguieran inertes. El resentimiento le quemó, ayudándole a sobreponerse. Observando con odio a este hombre que no tenía ningún derecho, a jugar con la vida de nadie.

-Harry, después de lo que le hice a tu amiga, y no conseguir quebrarte. Empezaba a dudar si lo lograría. No sabía cómo romper a alguien como tú. - Le rozó la piel. Una de sus manos posándosele en la mejilla, acariciándole. Harry la habría arrancado si hubiera tenido el control de su cuerpo. Ese monstruo estaba matando a Mione.

"¡Hijo de PUTA!"- Se retorció salvajemente en el agarre del ser, sin lograr liberarse.

- Pero en este caso, después de ver como lo salvaste.. .- y miró a Malfoy con una fuerza casi magnética. El cambio de víctima lo paralizó. "No lo metas en esto Mot." Un gruñido bajo, letal.

- Creo que sé lo que hará falta para lograr romperte. - Le devolvió la mirada, dura, cruel. Sus dedos una presión delicada en la piel de su rostro. - Creo que Malfoy es lo que necesito. – La oscuridad se vertió en las palabras, enroscándosele entorno como alambre de espino. Desgarrando.

-Tendrás a Malfoy esta noche.- Una orden.

-Sí. – La respuesta que surgió de aquellos labios, tan diferente del tono normal de Potter, hizo que finalmente Draco encajara la extraña conversación con lo que estaba viendo, y se diera cuenta de lo que tenía delante. Y no era Potter. No ahora. No al menos en la superficie.

-Potter...- No pudo evitar que se le rompiera la voz. Se echó atrás apretando la espalda contra la pared. No buscando refugio, sino encontrando algo en lo que apoyarse. Le fallaban las fuerzas. El horror y la derrota intensos en sus ojos grises. ¿Qué… que pretendía Mot?

Aquello… Draco no entendía nada.

El sonido de metal sobre metal… llamó la atención de Harry, ahogando las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y en las que no quería pensar. Y vio lo que debería haber detectado desde el principio; Malfoy estaba encadenado a la pared. Sus muñecas estrechamente agarradas por grilletes parcialmente oxidados, cadenas ancladas al muro pétreo.

Su movimiento las había hecho sonar.

"Malfoy…" El slytherin no tenía oportunidad de defenderse.

Adarho bajó la mano con la que había estado acariciando su mejilla. Admirando el dolor, la confusión, el miedo, la derrota final del otro aristócrata. Observándolo atentamente, como si quisiera captar el porqué de su sufrimiento. Harry vio claramente que Mot estaba fascinado, no era capaz de sentir empatía, y por eso, precisamente, la reacción de Malfoy le atraía. Era un dolor que él nunca llegaría a experimentar.

-Malfoy, todavía no puedes derrumbarte. Esta noche tienes que darte a Potter. O despedirte de los pequeños. – Palabras tan certeras y duras como las cadenas entorno a las pálidas muñecas. Ansioso de ver el dolor intensificarse.

Harry sintió sus venas congelarse.

Draco tragó convulsamente y enderezó los hombros, comprendiendo lo que este monstruo le estaba ordenando. Él nunca… y sin embargo… miró a Potter, bajo el influjo de un ser que no podía detener.

Harry captó la mirada suplicante, pero no podía hacer nada.

Draco se estremeció. No tenía otra opción que aceptar, y hacer esto. Porque su negativa todavía podía causar una agonía a los niños, que podría evitar fácilmente, simplemente aceptando esta última orden.

Tomó aire, levemente tembloroso. Devolvió la mirada a Mot, lo más certeramente que su pecho desgarrado le permitía.

-Sí.- Mostrando fuerza, en el rostro del peligro para aquellos pequeños, que habían acabado significando tanto para él. Tanto como para morir. Tanto como para dar lo último que le quedaba.

Así era como debía sentirse un padre, pensó. Y no sintió ningún aguijonazo de pena por no haber llegado a tener su propio hijo. Porque aquellos niños **eran **sus hijos.

Harry sintió su pecho quebrarse al ver aquello. La fuerza de Malfoy, incluso ahora. Protegiendo a los niños aunque significara… someterse a una violación. No podía ver aquello sin desear llorar por él. Verter las lágrimas que aquellas pupilas grises no se permitían derramar. Un sentimiento inmenso, un deseo desesperado de protegerlo, creció, y se alojó en su pecho, llenándolo todo. Tragándose el vacío que había estado allí desde que comprendiera que Ginny no era la persona que buscaba. Llenándolo todo con la abrasadora llama de su presencia.

Y no poder hacer nada por salvarlo, fue lo mismo que tener sus nervios arrancados de la piel. Un dolor congelante tragarse sus extremidades, desde los huesos a la epidermis.

Adarho le miró por un momento, sus pupilas danzando como fuegos fatuos de un cementerio. Igual de fríos, muertos, e hipnóticos. Aunque esta vez no fue a él a quien se dirigió.

– Ya sabes que hacer Auro. – La orden sencilla, clara. Harry rugió de odio y agonía. No pudo hacer nada, aunque por dentro gritó con todas su fuerzas, y luchó como una bestia primigenia. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose violentamente, mientras este Auro empleaba todas sus energías en retenerle. Recibiendo su ira sin una sola queja. Sabiendo que Harry necesitaba esto.

Aún así, saber que lo estaba hiriendo desde dentro, no lo detuvo cuando asintió utilizando su cuerpo. Un asentimiento casi convulso.

Mot devolvió el gesto.

- Nos veremos en la mañana… Harry, Malfoy.- Miró una última vez en su dirección.- Disfrútalo, Harry.- Sus labios helados le rozaron la mejilla, en un beso húmedo, y desagradable. La sensación, invasiva, redobló los esfuerzos de Harry, resultando en un gruñido de esfuerzo por parte de la otra presencia. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Mot se fue, su presencia perdiéndose a su espalda en pasos que acabaron por dejar de sonar, tragados por la distancia. Llevándose con él parte de la ira, dejándole la impotencia, el sufrimiento, y el resentimiento.

Ahora estaban los tres solos.

Malfoy le miraba intensamente, dolorosamente tenso.

Harry, y este ente que al parecer se llamaba Auro, inmóviles bajo la luz de las antorchas, observaban el alzarse y descender de la respiración de aquel torso tan delgado, tan frágil.

La atmósfera comenzó a espesarse en torno a ellos, como alquitrán muy caliente. Casi irrespirable. Cargándose de anticipación. Ninguno moviéndose durante largo rato…

Hasta que los hombros de Malfoy se destensaron un poco, a penas. Más de cansancio que nada más. Y Auro dio el primer paso hacia él. Como si hubiera estado esperando esta señal. Draco volvió a tensarse, pero no se movió de su posición sentado sobre la paja, la espalda contra la pared. Parecía incapaz de nada más que observarle.

Harry se sintió caminar hasta estar frente a él, y arrodillarse al borde de la paja para poder mirarse, cara a cara.

Malfoy tenía las rodillas dobladas ante sí, una breve barrera natural de carne y hueso. Insuficiente para protegerlo. La respiración agitada. Las pupilas enormes. Aunque mantenía el control a pura fuerza de voluntad.

-Sabes lo que tengo que hacerte.- No era una pregunta, y Malfoy parecía que tampoco esperaba que lo fuera.

-…Si. - Harry lo vio asentir lentamente, sus ojos grises tan abiertos como un día de lluvia. Dolor y determinación, contenidas en ellos, como el golpeteo del aguacero.

Deseó poder abrazar los delgados hombros, y acallar aquella agonía que no debería estar allí, pero en su lugar sus manos se cerraron entorno a los delgados brazos, atrapándolo. Malfoy no se resistió. Su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como si quisiera cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, su mirada siguió unida a la suya.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Auro? – La voz ronca, casi quebrada. Harry reconoció el gesto, por haberlo visto antes en tantos otros rostros de víctimas. Malfoy se estaba preparándose para la agonía en la medida de lo que podía. Refugiando partes de su mente que estaban seguras de salir irremediablemente heridas, de quedar al descubierto.

Harry se sintió intentar… antes de recordar que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. No poder decir nada que hiciera aquello un poco mejor, era una tortura en sí misma. Ya no le quedaban ganas para enfurecerse con Mot, solo quería refugiar a Malfoy. Acunarlo como al niño asustado al que tanto le recordaba ahora.

-Si no va en contra de mis órdenes, sí.- El tono de Auro sugería un deje de simpatía en sus profundidades, pero Harry no podía estar seguro.

-Deja que sea Potter el que lo haga. – Un tono tan quieto, que no fue más que un suspiro en la garganta pálida.

Harry pudo sentir el roce de la voluntad del ente, como si se hubiera movido en su interior. Pero apenas logró reaccionar. "¿Mal…foy?"

-No querrá hacerlo. –

-Lo sé. Pero déjame intentar convencerlo.- Sus ojos claros estaban inmensos, asustados, dolidos, necesitados. En ese instante… Harry lo supo. Si esto era lo que Malfoy quería, lo que necesitaba para soportar lo que iba a suceder, él lo haría. Igual que había besado aquellos pálidos labios.

"¡Lo haré!" Su grito rugió violentamente en el cráneo que ambos compartían.

-… Está bien.- Su propia voz sonando doblemente, en su mente, y en sus labios. La presencia que lo había estado aprisionando, se levantó, retirándose al fondo de su mente, y devolviéndole el control.

Parpadeó, momentáneamente desorientado con la sensación de volver a controlar su cuerpo.

-¿Potter? ¿Eres t…? ¡!-

Lo abrazó.

- Siento haberte metido en esto.- Su voz suave contra el sedoso cabello rubio, tan sucio y enredado. Estaba tan delgado… Aunque la postura fuera incómoda. Aunque no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Aunque no supiera si lo que estaba haciendo le estaba ayudando o asustándolo más. No quiso soltarle.

Draco emitió un sonido pequeño, apenas presente. Nunca, nadie, le había abrazado así. Como si quisiera refugiarlo del mundo. Protegerlo de todo y todos. Y no sabía cómo sentirse. O que hacer. Pero era tan cálido…

La magia que liberaba Potter una emisión involuntaria, resultado de la ira reprimida, caldeó a Draco como la caricia de una llama. Acunándolo, arrullándolo. Y lentamente, se sintió relajarse.

Todavía inseguro, levantó los brazos encadenados, devolviendo tencuamente el abrazo. Pero el auror no dijo nada en contra, dejo que sus dedos se agarraran a la camisa sucia, como si Potter fuera lo único que lo sostenía.

-… Potter…- Trató de tragar el nudo que amenazaba cerrarle la garganta, ahogando su respiración. Pero no pudo. Y en el momento en que abrió los labios para hablar… las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, en regueros ardientes que no pudo detener. Potter había sido su única esperanza, y ahora, con los dos atrapados, sabiendo que iba a morir, sin los niños delante para forzarse a mantenerse fuerte… finalmente sus barreras se rompieron en un sollozo violento.

Cerró los dientes, tratando de callarlos. De no quemar a Potter con su dolor. De mantenerse fuerte. Pero el auror besó su sien, en un gesto terriblemente dulce de perdón, y ya no pudo.

-Ssssssh Estoy aquí. Te tengo, te tengo.- Harry lo abrazó, acunándolo contra su pecho como hacía cuando alguno de sus sobrinos tenía una pesadilla. Ver a este hombre, que tanto había hecho por los niños, llorar, le afecto como nunca nada lo había hecho.

-…No… no me sueltes.- Sollozó casi ahogándose en las lágrimas. Temblando como una hoja.

Al Harry se le quebró el pecho.

-No te voy a soltar. Tranquilo.- Dejó que su magia los envolviera y caldeara, refugiando a Draco como un manto cálido. Permitiéndose algo que nunca antes había hecho. Acarició la esencia suavemente plata, con la suya dorada, y acunó y consoló su magia, igual que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

Calmándolo por dentro. Caldeándolo con su propio ser. Forjando una conexión más profunda que ninguna otra unión mortal, sus magias tocándose y reconociéndose como amantes que se besan por vez primera.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron. Y finalmente, Malfoy levantó la mirada. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos y únicos, como el brillo exótico y hondo de su magia, como aguas profundas y mineral lunar.

Ojos grises encontraron las pupilas verdes.

Un sencillo roce de miradas, que sin embargo hizo temblar las barreras de Draco. Recordó la última vez en que había visto aquellos ojos. El instante antes de aquel beso. El único beso que había recibido por sí mismo. El beso que Potter le había dado. Solo un roce de piel, que sin embargo había significado más, que ninguna de las noches pasadas con ninguno de quienes habían sido sus amantes.

Y quizás, un beso profundo de este hombre sería también real.

Draco suspiró temblorosamente. Pestañas claras como briznas de luz, húmedas de lágrimas, temblaron, cayendo. Cerró los ojos. Y se inclinó apenas, sus labios rozándose.

-Bésame.-musitó.

Harry sintió el aliento cálido rozar sus labios… y no pudo negarse a darle esto.

-Sí.

Y lo besó.

Un posarse de labios sobre labios, de humedad y calidez, de imposible ternura. Ambos se estremecieron, sus magias tocándose con la misma casi imposible intimidad.

Para Draco no era suficiente, quería un beso de verdad, un beso de… amor. La idea lo confundió porque el amor era algo que nunca había buscado, algo que sabía que alguien como él no podía tener. Pero aquí, entre los brazos de… Harry, casi parecía al alcance de sus dedos. Y se lanzó a por él, porque está era su última oportunidad. Porque lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada.

Sus bocas se separaron apenas, aún tocándose, sus alientos mezclados en uno.

Entreabrió los ojos, y un instante más tarde las pestañas negras también se levantaron para encontrarse con las pupilas más verdes que jamás había visto. Ni siquiera un glamor podría nunca reproducir este verde avada. Dudó que ni siquiera un recuerdo extraído de su propia mente, pudiera serle fiel.

-Bésame…-musitó de nuevo, muy bajito, temeroso de romper el momento. En un tono lleno de un sentimiento intenso y hermoso, que ninguno de los dos logró comprender.- Besame… pero de verdad.

Harry sintió algo enroscarse en su pecho, algo que iba más allá de sus magias tocándose, de lo que podía comprender. Algo abrasador y magnífico.

-Sí.- Y lo besó de nuevo.

Esta vez no fue como el beso anterior. Este beso surgió bordeado de la misma ternura, pero vino llameando con encajes de hambre entrelazados. Los labios de Harry poseyeron los de Draco obligándolo a abrirlos, recibir su lengua. Y Draco gimió. Saboreó el hambre y el dolor, sintió el deseo desesperado de Harry colisionando con el suyo en una primera caricia de lenguas. Potter se estremeció y Draco tembló. Y fue como si hubieran hecho esto mucho antes de ahora, mucho antes de esta vida, mucho antes de nada de lo que ninguno de los dos podía recordar.

Se abrazaron casi con violencia.

Las manos de Draco treparon por los hombros de Harry como delicadas arañas pálidas, y sus dedos se enredaron en los mechones negros, reteniéndolo en el beso, aunque Harry no hubiera querido tampoco alejarse. Sus bocas se movieron al unísono, hambrientas, buscándose una a la otra. Harry captó el sabor de la saliva de Draco; Caliente, oscuro, y solo un poco especiado de pan. Era diferente de cualquier otro sabor que hubiera capturado en la boca de ninguna mujer, mucho más sencillo. Sin nada que lo endulzara hasta convertir el fluido en una pieza de repostería. La saliva de Draco era pura. Era su sabor. Masculino, exótico, y envolvente. Como él mismo. El deseo golpeó a Harry como un trueno.

Se besaron una y otra vez, consumidos el uno por el otro, solo deteniéndose cuando necesitaban respirar, y aún entonces, no eran más que bocanadas desesperadas por regresar al refugio de la otra boca, a la caricia de guitarra de los otros labios, al abrazo estrecho de la otra lengua. Draco podía sentir cada roce de Harry como lo que era, un acto de total sinceridad. Harry buscaba su boca dominado por un fervor, que era casi adoración. Y para Draco, que nunca había sentido la caricia de un beso que no contuviera una mezcla a partes iguales de lujuria e interés, era enloquecedor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Si había habido un motivo para esto antes de que empezara, hacía mucho que había dejado de importar. Sus mentes solo podían percibirse el uno al otro, el calor y las curvas del otro, sus movimientos y respuestas, sus jadeos y siseos. Sus murmullos casi callados. No había nada más allá del otro cuerpo, del otro alma, del otro latido.

Harry deslizó la boca por la curva de la comisura de aquellos labios lúcidos, descendió a través de la mejilla, y alcanzó el cuello de cisne. Dejando a su paso un sendero húmedo, que cosquilleó la piel de Draco, llevándolo a temblar con un murmullo de piel de gallina. Harry beso la columna de carne blanca, un beso mojado de labios abiertos. Y continuó bajando hasta el punto delicado, donde se acababa la garganta para encontrar la fina clavícula. Entonces… mordió. Lo bastante fuerte para dejar marca. Lo bastante fuerte para marcarlo como suyo. Por la mañana, si Draco aún estaba vivo, aquello se convertiría en una media luna púrpura, sobre la piel blanca e inmaculada.

Draco gimió. Se tensó de pies a cabeza, arqueando la espalda ante el potente mordisco, mezcla de dolor y placer. Sus caderas embistieron involuntariamente, rozando a través de la tela de los pantalones, la carne dura de Harry. Que respondió con un golpe igual de desesperado.

-Draco… Dios…- En este momento su cerebro no tenía más opción que recurrir a las expresiones que había aprendido en su infancia. Aunque Draco no entendiera lo que era el cristianismo, ni lo que significaba realmente la expresión, "Dios", porque él no se había criado en un entorno cristiano. Pero no pareció importar realmente, el slytherin parecía haber captado perfectamente la idea.

-Harry… Merlín…-

La ropa se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente, en una barrera tortuosa entre los dos. Sus pieles ronroneaban por el contacto del otro, buscaban el calor de su compañera casi inconscientemente. Sus magias los estaban enloqueciendo. Ansiaban el encuentro cálido, potentemente eléctrico de sus pieles. Fuera cual fuera el modo en que dicha necesidad fuera consumada.

Draco buscó la camisa de Harry, desabrochándola con experta habilidad, sus manos enterrándose en el firme pecho.

Nunca antes había tocado un tórax masculino que no fuera el suyo, y las diferencias con el cuerpo de una mujer recorrieron sus dedos sorprendiéndole. La piel de Harry no era tan suave, y estaba cubierta por un fino vello oscuro, que se estrechaba en un sendero curioso hasta la curva de su ombligo. Sin embargo la musculatura debajo era dura y caliente como piedra volcánica. La piel de Harry, literalmente, ardía. Y Draco deseó enroscarse en torno a Harry como un animalito recogido de la lluvia helada, y dejarse llenar por esta calidez hasta desbordar.

Harry tomó aire bruscamente. Las manos de Draco en su carne…

-Draco.- su voz profunda y ronca de placer.

El slytherin bajó la cabeza y lamió delicadamente una punta bronce de carne, que se endureció en el acto al contacto de su lengua. La piel de Harry sabía a sal. A deseo, a placer.

El auror se arqueó como una cuerda de acero. Sus músculos duros bajo la piel sedosa.

-Harry…- Draco apoyó el rostro contra la piel ardiente. Contra el latido debajo. Si solo pudiera quedarse así para siempre…

Harry sintió el cambio, la nostalgia en los hombros estrechos, el dolor en el cuerpo delgado. Deslizó suavemente una de sus manos hasta la cabellera plata. Desenredando tiernamente los mechones rubios y blancos.

Draco cerró los ojos. Nunca se había sentido protegido de este modo. Entre brazos más fuertes que los suyos, donde podía ser frágil, donde no tenía que mantenerse duro y frío como hielo, donde podía permitir que fuera otro el que lo sostuviera. Donde no tenía que ser lo que no era.

Harry beso la curva de su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados, y giró la cabeza, captando los labios de Harry antes de que se alejaran de su rostro. Su lengua buscando inmediatamente la otra. Atacando de nuevo con renovado deseo. Ambas lenguas acariciándose y lamiéndose, en las cavernas húmedas de sus bocas. Se separaron un minuto después. Sus pechos agitados, sus ojos encontrándose.

-Házmelo.- La saliva hacía pegajosamente tierna la palabra. El hilo de fluido, aún conectando sus labios.

-Draco…- A Harry le ardía la sangre en las venas.

-Házmelo. – Sus ojos grises enormes y profundos.

Harry lo besó de nuevo. No podía seguir escuchando esas palabras y permanecer quieto. Echó a Draco hacia atrás, tumbándolo en la paja. Su cuerpo encima de la esbelta figura pálida, separados por el apoyo de sus brazos, a ambos lados del cuerpo del otro.

-Quédate quieto.- musitó en los labios húmedos. Draco no dijo nada. Pero extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza, agarrando las cadenas. Sus ojos mirándole con una intensión que hubiera podido tragarle.

Besó de nuevo aquella boca deliciosa, un breve contacto de lenguas. Y comenzó la agradable tarea de liberarlos a ambos de la ropa.

**O**

Draco Malfoy había sido muchas cosas en su infancia, pero nunca feo. Y ahora, en su madurez, era absolutamente enloquecedor.

Harry devoró con la mirada las piernas largas, el torso atlético, la piel blanca extendida sobre formas elegantes de aristocrática pureza, cánones cultivados a lo largo de incontables generaciones. Y aunque el hambre había afilado sus huesos hasta perfilarse indecentemente a través de la epidermis, no podía romper el hechizo de armonía y erotismo, que era el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Su corazón golpeaba con puño de roca, enloquecido, dentro de la jaula de cartílago, musculo, y hueso, de su pecho.

Bajó la cabeza, y chupó uno de los rosados pezones, capturándolo entre sus labios. Draco siseó tensándose, gimió, y se deshizo sobre el lecho de paja en un sonido gutural de sexo puro.

Harry que ya había estado duro, se sintió endurecerse aún más al escucharlo.

Las pálidas manos se retorcieron en las cadenas, haciéndolas tintinear. Bajo su boca podía sentir la respiración profunda del slytherin, los latidos demasiado rápidos, los pequeños temblores que lo recorrían, como si hubiera sido rozado por una brisa helada.

-¡A!... Ugh… um… – El auror era todo músculo y flexibilidad. Tenía la constitución de un atleta, o un jugador de quiddich, bajo piel tostada de sol. Y la sensación de esa fuerza y poder sobre él, ya sería suficiente para excitarlo. Pero junto a la magia que lo envolvía como miles de lenguas, Draco estaba al borde absoluto de su resistencia.

-¡AH!- Gritó, gimió incapaz de hacer más.

Finalmente sus pezones fueron liberados de la dulce tortura.

Sus bocas se buscaron de nuevo, en un beso jugoso y lento, todo saliva y lenguas lánguidas.

Cuando se separaron apenas, Harry miró a Draco, desmadejado debajo de él. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, los labios hinchados de sus besos, el pecho agitado de la ansiosa respiración. Era una imagen pura de deseo. Y Harry supo exactamente lo que quería hacer. Quería hundirse dentro de él hasta la empuñadura. Envestirlo una y otra vez. Dejarse tragar por sus gemidos, su piel de nata, enterrarse en ese cuerpo hasta entrelazarse con el alma contenida dentro, y no resurgir jamás.

Observó al otro con la imagen grabada a fuego en el cerebro. Observó a Draco, que lo miraba con la intensidad de una llamarada. ..

Y Draco entrelazo sus largas piernas en torno a su cintura, levantando un poco las caderas, para poner en contacto sus nalgas, con el apéndice duro como roca.

Harry gimió guturalmente, el sonido de una bestia. Draco casi sonrió. Pero estaba demasiado nervioso para conseguirlo. Quería hacer esto, de verdad lo deseaba, pero sabía por experiencia, que sin algo con que suavizar la entrada, iba a ser muy doloroso.

Aún así no dijo nada cuando el auror se inclinó sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

-Draco…- La mirada verde era salvaje, visceral, pero desbordada de un sentimiento…

-Lo sé. –Musitó. Soltó las cadenas para acariciar el rostro tan cerca del suyo, con dedos delicados como mariposa. Y lo besó de nuevo, cediendo el control dulcemente, cuando Harry reclamó el beso en un encuentro invasivo.

Gimió de dolor en los labios de Potter. Dejando que devorara el sonido cuando la entrada de su miembro fue demasiado para soportarlo callado. Y cuando el auror hizo ademán de retirarse al percibir su incomodidad, enredó las largas piernas en torno a su cintura, impidiéndoselo.

-No.- musitó contra su boca. Sus pupilas enormes y hermosas, duras como joyas.

-Te estoy haciendo daño.- Su voz contenida de deseo se lo dijo todo. Potter no deseaba retirarse pero le importaba más no hacerle daño, que su propia satisfacción.

Eso más que nada fue lo que destruyó cualquier duda que pudiera quedarle. Potter…no, Harry, era la persona que había estado deseando encontrar durante tantos años.

Y sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa triste. Porque sabía que está sería la primera, y última vez, en que estarían juntos.

-No importa.

Harry agitó la cabeza.

- Draco…

-No. Quiero esto. Quiero que seas tú. Quiero que… me ames. – Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. Tragó convulsamente. Atrapado bajo su cuerpo, incapaz de negar lo que acababa de salir de sus labios. Incapaz de huir.

Harry no dijo nada. No podía.

Solo lo beso. Con inmensa suavidad, con increíble ternura. Acunándolo con sus labios, y su magia, mientras poco a poco avanzaba.

Draco se estremeció como una llama vivaz bajo un soplo de aire. Aceptándolo, recibiéndolo, abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Sabiendo que esta ear toda la respuesta que podía recibir.

Los músculos de ambos de ambos contrayéndose en torno al otro, abrazándose, buscándose.

Amándose.

* * *

-¿Potter? No, ya no es un problema.- Mot sonrió a la imagen femenina desplegada en el espejo.

-Me alegro. ¿Está el nuevo pedido completado?- La voz que surgió de las profundidades cristalinas, era de una feminidad peligrosa. Bella e intoxicante.

Mot sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando del momento en su lujosa habitación palaciega.

-Por supuesto. Será enviado mañana. ¿Y mi pago?-

La sonrisa de la mujer tan brillante como la suya.

-Mañana por la tarde estaré en tu puerta. A propósito. ¿Cómo están tus despensas?-

-Um… Malfoy está por agotarse. Y los niños que me quedan son potentes, pero no durarán mucho. –Agitó la mano, ligeramente molesto con el estado de sus reservas.

-O, no te preocupes. He encontrado un par de niños que te servirán bien. –Todo dulzura venenosa.

-¿Quiénes?

-Hugo y Rose Wesley.

**Continuará. **


	10. Estrella fugaz

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

**Nota: **Hola a todos ^^ En su momento cuando planeé esta historia iba a ser más larga, pero acabé desencantándome y decidí darle un final más rápido. Ahora que estamos a un cap del final, os diré que le estoy planeando una segunda parte. (Si es que no aprendo, he vuelto a entusiasmarme XD) Aunque podrá sostenerse por sí misma, como historia independiente. Así que ya veis "El cuerno del unicornio" tendrá un hijito en algún tiempo. ^^ El expectante padre ya ha decido el nombre que le pondrá y todo: "Noctisa."

P.D: Ya sé que dije que lo publicaría antes, pero al final decidí hacerle algunos arreglos, y la cosa se me ha alargado más de lo creía. Lo siento. ^^ Por otra parte, me han comentado que mi estilo de escritura cambia. Es cierto, según mi estado de ánimo, escribo mejor o peor. Intento mantener una igualdad, pero cuando tengo las semanas deprimidas es simplemente imposible hacer nada bien. XD (Soy más rara que un perro verde, lo sé)

**SexyDiva: **Hola chicas ^^ ¿Así que estuvisteis enfermas? Espero que ya estéis bien. ^^ Desde aquí os envío enormes abrazos y sanitas de rana. ¡Cuidaros! ;)

Sip, el cap está mucho mejor arreglado, es que cuando entro en mis periodos depresivos nada me sale bien. XD Menos mal que lo pude arreglar. De las dudas planteadas, um… Secreto XD Tendréis que leer los cap para saber. Si después queda alguna duda más, yo estaré encantada de intentar contestarla. ^^ Besazos. (¿Os he dicho ya, que me encantan vuestro reviews? Super originales. ;))

**Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura: **Hola majísima ^^ Gracias miles por escribirme en las dos versiones del cap. Me alegro muchísimo que el arreglo te gustara, aunque ya sé… corté el lemon ^^u Pero es que… ¿no me pegues, sí? Seré buena, prometo poner un gran lemon en el siguiente cap de tela de araña, para compensar. Besazos y un enorme abrachuchón. XD (Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este cap ^^)

**Saku-Aya: **Hola Saku-Aya ^^ Realmente me ha sorprendido tu review, me encanta que tengas tantas preguntas, aunque no pienso contestarlas, jujuju XD Tendrás que leer lo que queda de fic, que no es mucho, tristemente. ^^U Pero si después de acabarlo, aún te queda alguna, estaré feliz de contestarla. ^^ Yo también odio a Ron, se me nota ¿verdad? XD Y tu idea de meterle una tarántula en la habitación me parece fantástica. ¡Sufre maldito inútil, pelirrojo! ¿Soy la única que piensa que Molly Wesley debería haber empezado a tomar la píldora después de los gemelos? XD (Te doy la razón, son geniales) Besos guapísima ^^

**Himextina: **Hola Himextina ^^ No temas, actualizaré tela de araña en cuanto acabe con el siguiente cap del cuerno del unicornio, así lo dejo ya finiquitado. De tus dudas, ya sabes que no puedo contestar ;) Tendrás que leerlo. (Estaré deseando saber de tu opinión de este cap ^^) Besos y un enorme abrazón XD.

**Profesora McGonagall: **(Sonrojo inmenso de felicidad ^/^) Hola MacGonagall ^^ Tu review me ha animado muchísimo, y me tuvo sonriendo día y medio, fácil. Gracias, de verdad. ^^ tu descripción del capítulo me gusto muchísimo, y siento que captaste todo lo que intenté verter en ese texto. Para mí es todo un enorme placer cuando esto sucede. ^^ Tienes razón en que quizás Mot no obtuvo exactamente lo que quería, pero el resultado le sirve, que es lo único que le importa. XD De todos modos confío pode aclarar tus dudas el siguiente cap. ^^ Besazos miles.

**ShirayGaunt: **Hola Shiray ^^ Sip, quité la parte del pequeño demonio porque me pareció que así el ambiente era más creíble. Siento que no te gustara tanto como quedó. ^^ Pero tranquila, para lemon ya tenemos tela de araña. ;) Y yo también odio a Ginny, ella y Ron son las ovejas negras de la familia Wesley. (Opinión personal) XD Besos y ojala que te este cap te guste más.

**Xonyaa 11: **Hola Xonyaa ^^ Gracias y que este año también sea fantástico para ti, que tus objetivos se cumplan, y que sobre todo seas feliz. ^^ Me alegro de que te gustara el lemon, pero ya me conoces, si quieres saber tendrás que leer. Jujuju XD (Malísima que soy) Besos miles, y un enorme abrazo. ^^

**Palo-Darksly: **Hola Palo ^^ Me alegro que te gustara. Sobre Mot, no, no apareció antes, solo se le nombraba como sospechoso. Besos, estaré deseando saber que te parece el nuevo cap. ^^

**Torres de Cristal: **Hola cielo ^^ Gracias como siempre por animarme tantísimo. Tus reviews siempre me dejan feliz, pero no olvides que si cometo algún error también necesito saberlo para poder mejorarlo. ^^ Besazos, y a ver que te parece este cap…jujuju soy mala malísima. XD

**Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura: **Hola Patrick ^^ Lo primero, decirte que tu review fue fan-tas-ti-co. Me dejaste perpleja de todo cuanto habías meditado y me alegró descubrir que habías logrado captar muchos de los secretos. Pero sssss, no digas nada. Jujuju XD También, feliz año y felicidad también para ti, amor sobre todo, y más que nada alegría. ^^ Ya me conoces así que no contestaré a tus dudas, porque son secreto y tendrás que leer el final del fic, para saber. ;) Pero si después aún te queda alguna, pregunta todo lo que quieras, que yo te responderé encantada. ^^ Estoy saltando por saber qué te parece este capítulo, date prisa, o no, pero responde. XD Besos a millares y un enorme abrachuchón. ^^

**BlackStarChan: **Hola ^^ jujuju ya veo que el malvado de Mot te indigna XD Eso está bien, para eso es el malo. Jujuju XD Pero creo que después de este cap todavía lo odiarás más. ^^U De Ron, sip, tienes razón, lo hago para que reciba una lección, pero también porque me viene perfecto para otra cosa…. Jujuju soy terrible. XD Feliz año, besos, felicidad, amor y sobre todo que nos volvamos a leer muchas veces más. ^^ Besos.

**Vivaelanime: **Hola cielo ^^ Me alegra de que leas mi fic, sobre todo si me dices que muy pocos otros te atraen. Confío en poder seguir ofreciéndote buenos textos que leer. Cuídate mucho, se feliz, y que tengas un fantástico año 2012. Besazos. ^^

**Murtilla: **Hola querida ^^ Uf, cuantas preguntas XD Adoro que te plantees tantas cosas, eres una de mis más fieles lectoras y cada vez que te leo siento que esto va bien. ^^ Por cierto ¿Me has preguntado de donde viene mi nombre, o de donde viene el de Mot? Estoy con la duda, pero te contestaré alas dos. XD Ladtheove es un anagrama de death love, vamos una representación de mi amor por el drama. ^^ Luder Adarho Mot, es Luder que significa bestia, y Mot polilla, Adarho me lo inventé, pensé que le quedaría bien un segundo nombre, y pensé que eso sonaba mejor que ningún otro nombre que encontré. ^^ El resto de tsu preguntas tendrás que leer el fic para saber las respuestas. Jujuju XD Besazos a millares, fantabuloso año nuevo, y un enorme abrachuchonazo. ^^ Se feliz, que lo vales.

**Oscurita xuxu: **Hola de nuevo querida Oscurita ^^ No puedo contestar a tus preguntas, porque son se-cre-to XD Tendrás que léelo. Pero sip, Auro es como un maniquí. Aunque era necesario que fuera así, que se le va a hacer. ^^ Tu descripción de él, me gustó muchísimo, "con las cuerdas rotas" es algo que no me había planteado y sin embargo tu le captaste un profundidad que yo no pensé. ^^ Me gustó. Ahora solo queda saber qué te parece este cap, estoy ansiosa por saberlo. ^^ Cuídate, feliz y maravilloso año nuevo, un abrazoso bestial y un besito de pato. Gracias miles por seguir aquí después de tanto tiempo. ^^

**Comodín: **Hola Comodín ^^ Gracias por animarme tanto, me legró muchísimo que te gustara el cap y que te plantearas tantas cosas. Es una satisfacción para mí cuando consigo atrapar a la gente en mis historias, y contigo parece que lo he conseguido. ^^ Solo desearía advertirte que me gusta mucho el drama y tiendo a hacer sufrir mucho a mis personajes, ejem, es que hasta ahora en este fic me he controlado mucho… y a lo mejor me matas en este cap. ^^U Pero prometo que la cosa mejorará. Es que soy malísima XD Besos, abrazos, y un gran año te deseo con todo mi cariño. ^^ Estaré deseando saber qué te parece este cap.

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 10- Estrella fugaz.**

_-O, no te preocupes. He encontrado un par de niños que te servirán bien. –Todo dulzura venenosa._

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-Hugo y Rose Wesley._

* * *

**SOCIÓPATA:**_ El trastorno de personalidad antisocial es una condición psiquiátrica caracterizada por conductas persistentes de manipulación, explotación ,o violación, de los derechos, vida, y físico, de los demás. _

_Se denomina sociópata al individuo que padece dicha enfermedad mental. Esta terminología guarda estrecha relación con el concepto de psicopatía. _

_Los Sociópatas son individuos egocéntricos, que no tienen sentido de responsabilidad personal ni moral. Incapaces de sentir empatía. Son impulsivos, manipuladores, y mitómanos. Usualmente son incapaces de sostener relaciones afectivas, y no sienten remordimiento. Un Sociópata suele ser agresivo pasivo, hostil, y en ocasiones tener conductas violentas, son excelentes actores, y siempre dan la impresión de estar en control._

_En la mayoría de los casos, son individuos con una inteligencia muy por encima de la media, y una fluencia verbal impresionante._

* * *

-Retira las cortinas, Mixy.

El sol, poco más que una claridad incierta detrás de la mañana nublada, se derramó a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Los rayos, grises y apagados, vertiéndose sobre los muebles de rica madera oscura, y bañando las estanterías repletas de volúmenes mágicos, que un mago común no podría pagar en una vida.

Todo este lujo rodeó a Lucius, cuando cerró la puerta de su despacho.

-Puedes retirarte, Mixy.

La pequeña elfa doméstica se inclinó profusamente.

-Sí, amo Lucius.- Y desapareció con un ligero pop. Dejándolo a solas.

El peso de la soledad se agarró a los hombros del aristócrata, y se arrastró con él mientras buscaba asiento detrás del pesado escritorio. Respirando con él, aún cuando su mirada se clavó en la ventana, tratando de ignorarlo.

"Ya se acaba el otoño."

Era cierto, fuera los árboles ya estaban casi desnudos de hojas, y el frío de la mañana había escarchado parte del cristal. Algo que aún no pasaba en las mañanas, cuando Draco desapareció.

La soledad se le abrazo más fuerte, colándosele bajo la piel con un dolor sordo que parecía estar carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Inútilmente, desvió la vista al interior de la estancia; el lujo elegante lo bañaba todo en opulencia. Riqueza, poder, emanaban de cada rincón exquisitamente cuidado. Una estampa que reflejaba su poder y estatus, un frío trofeo que le recordó todo lo que poseía, y era.

El patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

Dejó que el conocimiento lo envolviera con brazos helados, pero no le reportó ningún consuelo. Hoy no. Hacía ya muchos días, que la soledad, y el remordimiento, habían carcomido el valor que antes había tenido esa noción.

Sus pupilas cansadas pasearon por el lugar, y acabaron por anclarse en aquel… punto. El hueco vacío encima de la chimenea. Aunque había mandado retirar la fotografía, su ausencia parecía llamarlo con más fuerza que la imagen que había habido allí. En su mente, la escena se avivó, recordando el marco de plata labrada, y el rostro levemente sonriente que había contenido; el de un joven Draco el día de su graduación como maestro de pociones. Aquel día, el orgullo y felicidad habían emanado de él como un aura casi palpable.

Aquel día, Lucius se había sentido tan orgulloso, que había encargado fabricar un marco realmente exquisito, para conservar la imagen. Y ahora ni siquiera podía encontrar su ausencia sin sentir dolor.

En su pecho, la soledad se retorció dentro del hueco que tenía excavado, hogar permanente en que se había alojado, recordándole de nuevo su culpa.

Porque quizás, si hubiera confiado a Potter el secreto de la familia, la sangre de unicornio de su antepasado, lo único que conectaba todos los secuestros; Draco ya estaría en casa. En su lugar, había contratado un detective privado. Uno que aún no le había traído ningún resultado. Y su hijo todavía seguía perdido, nadie sabía dónde, quizás muriéndose en estos momentos, quizás ya muerto.

Cerró los ojos expulsando las imágenes de su mente. El rostro demasiado pálido de un hombre con su mismo cabello rubio, con sus mismos ojos grises. Inmóvil para siempre.

"Hice lo correcto." Era su responsabilidad proteger los intereses de la familia.

Pero hoy estaba siendo más difícil convencerse de ello. Hoy el dolor era como mordiscos en su carne.

Patéticamente se recordó, de nuevo, que había hecho lo correcto.

Había contactado con buscadores de información, mercenarios, y cazadores, y seleccionado al más capacitado. Al mejor. Todos sus contactos habían coincidido en esto; si alguien podía encontrar a su hijo fuera de la trama de la ley, y mantener la boca cerrada hasta la muerte, era este hombre: Samuel Kaly.

Dar con el escurridizo agente había sido sorprendentemente sencillo, contratarlo, otro asunto completamente distinto. Solo cuando el mercenario estuvo seguro de conocer todos los factores, accedió a aceptar el caso.

Desde entonces había pasado una semana, siete días de espera sin palabra del investigador. Lucius sabía que Klay era un hombre excéntrico, que rara vez contactaba con quien le había empleado sin necesidad. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba sin saber nada, ahondaba en la herida, y aumentaba la culpabilidad de su silencio.

Lo que al principio había parecido un sencillo caso de secuestro económico, se había transformado en una posibilidad, muy real, de no recuperar a su único hijo con vida. Y quizás, si hubiera controlado su orgullo, y escuchado a Narcisa, ahora podría estar conversando con Draco en torno a una taza de suntuoso café italiano, como tantas otras mañanas que ahora echaba de menos.

La culpa lo mordió por dentro con colmillos afilados de desprecio.

Incapaz de permanecer sentado un instante más, se puso en pié y abrió el armario en el que guardaba las bebidas.

¡Pop!

Uno de sus elfos domésticos apareció en el centro del despacho, inclinándose profusamente.

-Amo Lucius, Samuel Klay acaba de llegar, y dice que quiere hablar con el amo.

Lucius sintió el agujero tenebroso en su pecho apaciguarse. Se irguió en toda su orgullosa altura.

-Hazlo pasar.

* * *

-¡Hugo, Rose!- Los gritos aumentaron de volumen, pero nada se movió en el prado alrededor de la casa. Ni una risa infantil, ni un pequeño asomarse de cabecitas pelirrojas.

-¡HUGO, ROSE!

Nada.

* * *

Siete frascos de exquisito cristal, captaron la luz del tocador y la reflejaron en una miríada de destellos. Captando su mirada nada más abrir los ojos.

Sonrió.

Despertarse, y encontrar esta imagen como primer recibimiento del día, era sin duda algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

Se desperezó lánguidamente, sintiendo las sábanas de seda burdeos, resbalando por su cuerpo esbelto en una caricia deliciosa. Absorbió la sensación, arrullándose en el placer de tanto lujo, y admiró la estampa que ofrecía en el espejo rococó del tocador, complaciéndose en el conocimiento de su propia belleza.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, algunos decían que mortalmente bella. Y no sabían cuan cerca de la verdad sus palabras caían.

Una belleza como esta, exigía una atención constante, un precio inmenso. Pero era uno que ella estaba dispuesta, incluso complacida, de pagar.

Se levantó de la cama, arrastrando tras ella el largo camisón casi traslúcido como velo, y lo llevó con ella para sentarse en la mullida butaca, a admirar las joyas allí expuestas, Siete frascos no más grandes que su dedo índice, del más finamente trabajado vidrio. Pero no era la obra de artesanía, sino lo que contenía dentro, lo que fascinó su mirada por completo. En su interior danzaba una sustancia plateada. Un líquido que parecía moverse perezosamente, como un pez lunar atrapado en el cristal. Brillante, puro.

-Precioso.- Posó un dedo sobre el borde de uno de ellos, en un roce delicado, lleno de posesividad.

El precio de una sola de aquellas pociones, podría mantener a una familia entera durante cinco años. Y cuando las vendiera mañana, a su muy selecta y secreta clientela, su fortuna sería un poco más grande. Pero una de ellas, una, se quedaría aquí, en su tocador, para continuar alimentando su exquisita imagen.

Sonrió.

Su reflejo en el magnífico espejo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quién no desearía verse así siempre?- Solo la crueldad en sus ojos, y la curva burlona de sus labios jugosos, mancharon la efigie angelical de pesados rizos negros, inmensas pupilas obsidiana, y piel suave, blanca y perfecta. Demasiado perfecta.

-Puede incluirme en la lista de quienes no querrían verse así. _Lady Zabini. – _Si las palabras pudieran hacerse ácido, estas habrían disuelto a la elegante italiana, hasta no ser más que un charco repugnante sobre su carísima alfombra persa.

Los ojos negros buscaron las pupilas grises en el reflejo del espejo.

-Lucius Malfoy. No esperaba esta visita.- La punta de una varita clavada dolorosamente entre sus hombros, a la altura del corazón, fue toda su respuesta.

- ¿A qué debo este honor?- Fingió total indiferencia, cogiendo el peine para comenzar a cepillar sus brillantes rizos. Buscando una exhibición de feminidad que le diera la ventaja esperada.

Sin embargo, el rostro del aristócrata rubio, se mantuvo pétreo en el cristal. Y Epona Zabini, tuvo que recordar, que este hombre estaba casado con una mujer de una belleza equiparable a la suya.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- el tono frío de un hechicero negro, de un asesino, se le retrepó por la nuca, incomodándola.

"Así que es eso." El cómo este noble había averiguado su secreto, tendría que esperar a más tarde. Ahora necesitaba manejar la situación. Nunca un hombre se le había resistido, y este no sería el primero.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo, Lucius?- Lentamente dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador. Asegurándose de permitir a su camisón deslizarse sobre uno de sus hombros, revelando una franja de cremosa piel blanca. Y levantó la mirada para encontrar el rostro de Lord Malfoy, la máscara del asesino, con la suya.

-¿Crees de veras, que yo cometería la estupidez de tocar a tu hijo?- Se inclinó hacia atrás, revelando la curva perfecta de su escoté, y levantó la mano, sus dedos fueron deslizándose hacia el torso masculino.

-Kebro.- Una voz femenina. Los elegantes dedos de la italiana se partieron como leña seca.

-¡Agh!- Se llevó la mano rota al pecho, refugiándola con la que aún seguía entera.

La mirada de Lucius se desvió a la izquierda con una sonrisa leve, cargada de un sentimiento que hirió a la italiana con unos celos hirvientes, más fuertes que la herida recibida.

Detrás de las cortinas que daban al balcón, apareció una mujer aristocrática de mirada glacial, y belleza magnífica.

-¡Narcisa!

-Ahora querida Epona, deja que te repita la pregunta de mi esposo. ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

La mujer italiana se mordió los labios, sintiendo por vez primera la caricia del miedo. Había removido el nido de serpientes de la matriarca Malfoy. Y todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba si molestabas a una serpiente.

Que mordía.

* * *

Algo, un ruido…

-Buenos días Harry.- Aquella voz…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El sueño olvidado al instante, a favor de recuperar el uso de todos sus sentidos. Miró a la fuente de aquel sonido desagradablemente chirriante. Y encontró al noble sociópata, esperando bajo la luz moribunda de las antorchas casi consumidas. Se había cambiado de ropa, y mantenía la postura reposada, y elegante, de un animal acurrucado en su guarida.

Por dentro, el sentimiento negro de odio que había empezado a incubar el día anterior, aumento hasta quemarle la garganta.

-Mot.- No necesitó pronunciar nada más. El nombre surgió de entre sus labios cargado de tanto desprecio como una miríada de insultos. La sangre le bullía inquieta en las venas, ansiosa por atacar a este monstruo. Sus dedos se flexionaron en un movimiento reflejo. Pero no tenía su varita consigo. Su mirada agresiva hizo que el rubio sonriera.

-Ya veo.- Adarho asintió, observándole. Una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro, como una media luna helada. Creciendo y creciendo, hasta estallar en una ligera risa, burbujeante de crueldad satisfecha. Una burla cruel y enfermiza, de una risa auténtica, que removió el descanso profundo del antiguo slytherin, aún dormido en entre sus brazos. Amenazando despertarlo también a él.

Inmediatamente, Harry lo estrechó un poco más fuerte, sintiéndose aliviado cuando el cuerpo esbelto volvió a relajarse, la respiración profunda, contra su pecho.

"Duerme, Draco, por favor, solo duerme un rato más." Musitó internamente, como un mantra no del todo sagrado, pero lo bastante cerca. Sabía que este iba a ser el último momento de auténtico refugio que el antiguo slytherin tuviera, y quería conservarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Vigilante, clavó la mirada en el sociópata, estudiándolo. Sabía que lo que vendría a continuación no iba a ser agradable. Y sin embargo, en su cráneo, de algún modo, durante un momento, lo que hubo fue la imagen que tendría Draco acunado contra su pecho, y no las pocas estrategias útiles que podía considerar; El cabello rubio y blanco estaría derramado sobre sus hombros desnudos, del mismo color plata, que las largas pestañas, posadas sobre las sombras malvas, alrededor de sus ojos. Su rostro completamente en paz. Porque cuando Draco descansaba, sus rasgos se suavizaban, y la preocupación le desertaba, dejando solo una imagen serena, que Harry hubiera querido conservar para siempre.

Por eso había pasado parte de la noche, guardado cuidadosamente en su memoria, cada pequeño detalle del momento. Pero ahora no podía permitirse la distracción, así que dobló cuidadosamente el recuerdo, guardándolo en el paño de oro de sus memorias más preciadas, y se centró en el fuego de ira prendido en su pecho.

Mot se iluminó bellamente al ver fiera su mirada, mostrando apenas entre sus labios, dientes aserrados de manchas rojas, igual que un depredador advierte el peligro de la mordedura.

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?– Sus pasos suaves y calculados, en torno al lecho de paja, mientras les estudiaba. Observando la forma íntima en que sus cuerpos desnudos se abrazaban, y el modo en que sus pieles se tocaban, con extraña, furiosa, intensidad.

Harry afiló la mirada, y atrajo a Draco a su cuerpo, refugiándolo con el suyo, y ocultándolo de la vista. No por que Mot estuviera mirando la propia desnudez de su figura. Que si tenía razón en sus sospechas, ya habría visto antes. Sino porque este hombre no tenía derecho a observarles en un encuentro tan íntimo. Aquella conexión que habían formado entre los dos, aún tierna como hilo de algodón de azúcar, era algo que solo debería permanecer acunado entre ellos. Nunca pensado para estar bajo la mirada sádica, de un monstruo con forma humana.

Mantuvo el rostro fiero. Una advertencia tácita.

Mot le miró a los ojos, un encuentro breve de verde veneno, y ámbar carámelo.

-No puedes entenderlo. – La voz del aristócrata adquirió un deje plano. Su rostro descendió a una seriedad pensativa. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a él. –No puedes entender los porqués. – Había una furia callada en el modo en que pronunció las palabras. Algo personal que quizás fuera el desencadenante de su locura.- Para que lo entendieras, tendrías que ser cómo yo. – Pareció que suspiraría.

Harry no contestó, y Mot lo tomó como una seña para seguir hablando.

-Pero lo comprenderás.- Y había auténtica ira en el brillo de sus ojos. Ira dirigida al abrazo que aún mantenía entorno a Draco. La furia clavada en este sentimiento que el aristócrata podía ver claramente en la pose protectora de su cuerpo, en el modo en que acunaba a Malfoy, y que él mismo Mot no era capaz de experimentar.

Los celos le abrasaban.

Harry lo vio claro como agua.

-Auro, coge a Malfoy, es la hora.-

Harry se tensó, sintiendo la presencia que había estado dormitando al fondo de su cráneo, de repente retornar a la vigilia. En unos instantes su cuerpo dejaría de ser suyo una vez más. En un segundo de pura reacción, sabiendo que quizás esta sería su última oportunidad de despedirse, presionó los labios sobre los de Draco, aún dormido en sus brazos. Un beso leve, un beso intenso, tan sencillo y puro como aquel primer beso, que habían compartido.

Las largas pestañas platas temblaron, y Draco abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para encontrar sus pupilas, un instante antes, de que Auro reclamara el control, y lo encerrara lejos de él. Dejándole solo la capacidad para ver, como en una ventana, y sentir como en otro cuerpo, para que pudiera mirar a Draco, pero nunca extender la mano y tocarle.

-¿Harry?- La voz somnolienta, ligeramente ronca.

-Me temo que no, Malfoy.- Al menos Auro le habló con un suave timbre casi paternal, amable, que Harry agradeció.

El rostro, tan abierto y hermoso, se cerró de golpe, con un golpe casi sonoro. Endureciéndose bajo la máscara del orgulloso Malfoy, al comprender que ya no estaban solos. Pero el momento de abertura había sido suficiente. Mot ya había visto la cercanía, el encuentro de sus miradas, la suavidad en sus rasgos.

-No temas, Malfoy, os dejaré despediros. –Su voz cargada de maliciosa satisfacción.

Draco lo perforó con la mirada, mientras Auro lo agarraba del brazo obligándolo a levantarse, para seguir los pasos del monstruo, a lo más profundo del entramado de cavernas.

* * *

Avanzaron a través de largos pasillos pétreos, dejando sus huellas en el lodo del suelo. Esta zona era muy húmeda. El aire tenía la cualidad estanca del moho, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de un musgo verde grueso como papilla.

Cuanto más se adentraban, más difícil era pisar sin resbalarse, la capa de fango haciéndose más profunda, hasta que empezó a llegar a sus tobillos. Cada paso hacia un sonido de succión desagradable. Las estalactitas y estalagmitas también estaban haciéndose progresivamente más grandes, hasta que se convirtieron en enormes columnas de piedra cubierta de la sedosa capa verde. Mientras las antorchas se fueron haciendo cada vez más escasas, hasta que pronto fue necesario que Mot encendiera su varita, para iluminar el camino.

La pequeña procesión siguió el foco luminoso a través de la completa oscuridad, como mariposas nocturnas a la caza de luz.

Harry no podía ver mucho más allá de la figura del monstruo, pero parecía que se dirigían al centro de aquel humedal. A su lado, un poco por detrás, Draco caminaba con muñeca aún atrapada en la mano de Auro, los pasos un poco inciertos, aunque mantenía la cabeza alta. Era evidente que estaba cansado, y que esta caminata no estaba ayudándole. Pero aún así avanzaba sin emitir una queja, evitando mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

Hubiera querido captar la expresión de sus ojos, saber que había allí, pero las pupilas grises se mantenían perdidas ante ellos, y quizás era mejor así. No hubiera podido responder aunque supiera lo que Draco estaba sintiendo.

Repentinamente, ante ellos, no muy lejos, empezó a verse una leve luminiscencia blanquecina. Tras él, la respiración de Draco se agitó, y Auro tuvo que tirar de él para obligarle a continuar adelante. Era obvio que ambos sabían a dónde estaban llegando. Y por su reacción, Harry no pudo evitar la sensación oscura, que empezó a agarrársele a la carne.

**O**

Desembocaron en una caverna no muy grande de techo alto plagado de musgo, y carámbanos colgantes de piedra, como dedos retorcidos extendidos hacia ellos. Del suelo cubierto por quince centímetros de húmedo barro negro, surgía lo que parecía un asiento de roca tocado con grilletes increíblemente viejos, cubiertos de un óxido azulado.

Mecanismos del mismo metal trepaban por la parte posterior del trono rocoso, entrelazados con tubos de un cristal sucio, para formar una estructura anciana y caótica que parecía a punto de romperse, y que emitía un fantasmal reflejo blanquecino.

El origen de la luz que habían visto.

Óxido, retazos de musgo que habían empezado a crecer sobre el asiento y la maquinaria, la resbalosa capa de liquen que casi ocultaba completamente la piedra... ¿Cuántos años, décadas, quizás siglos, llevaba esto aquí?

Todo el lugar desprendía un hálito pútrido, asfixiante, a dolor y muerte, que se le pegó a la garganta como caramelo muy grueso. Y aunque trató de de ignorar la sensación, está no hizo más que aumentar.

No era la primera que encontraba este perfume, este horrible aroma que quedaba siempre flotando en las zonas donde había habido tanto dolor y sufrimiento, durante tanto tiempo, como para dejar una marca permanente en el aura del lugar. Como si los torturados hubiesen dejado allí toda su agonía, para no llevarla con ellos al otro lado.

"…Draco…"

-Lux.- Las antorchas entorno a las paredes se encendieron con un chisporroteo. -Nox.- La varita de Mot se apagó, dejándolo todo bajo la tenue luz anaranjada, y las sombras inquietas de las llamas.

Harry percibió a Auro moverse, un sentimiento oscuro rozándole apenas. La mera sensación hizo que se le crisparan aún más los nervios.

El instinto le gritaba corriendo por su sangre, acelerando sus latidos, aullando bajo la influencia de la atmósfera estanca. Pero no podía hacer nada. Y su único lazo con el exterior, Auro, permanecía en silencio.

A su lado, Draco estaba quieto como una estatua. Su piel helada entre sus dedos, temblaba apenas.

Mot señalo el extraño mecanismo.

-Auro, prepara a Malfoy.

Harry se escarchó por dentro, comprendiendo que Draco iba a ser sometido a lo que fuera aquel objeto que hedía a agonía, e infecta decadencia.

No podía hacer nada.

Sintió a Auro echar a andar, arrastrando con él al rubio, su muñeca dolorosamente prieta bajo la mano que tiraba de él. Sus propios dedos lastimando la carne del slytherin.

Draco caminó hacia el trono como un hombre que va a la orca. Con los músculos agarrotados de miedo contenido, y los hombros rectos del inocente que no siente la necesidad de arrepentirse de nada. La mirada al frente, los labios cerrados, levemente tembloroso.

Harry observó a través de la ventana que le estaba permitida, queriendo detener aquello, e incapaz de hacerlo. Extendiéndose entre las rejas de la conciencia que lo aprisionaba, con auténtico terror carcomiéndole los órganos. No sabía que esperaba en aquel trono, pero sentía que Draco se le escapaba entre los dedos como arena. Grano a grano, con cada paso que daban.

Dentro de sí los recuerdos de la noche anterior explotaban como chispas en la oscuridad. Besos, caricias, palabras, miradas, que se morían como fotografías viejas, mientras veía al hombre rubio de su memoria, acercarse a eso.

Draco permitió que Auro lo hiciera sentar en el trono sin mirarle una sola vez. Encontrar los ojos vacíos del auror era algo que estaba decidido a evitar. Si iba a morir, quería que lo último en su mente fueron los labios de Harry, su abrazo, y el latido protector de su corazón. No la imagen de su cuerpo poseído, vacío de todo, cerniéndose sobre él mientras aseguraba los grilletes entorno a sus muñecas, tobillos, y cuello.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la dureza húmeda de la piedra, y la mordedura del metal en su piel desnuda. Y dejó que los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo envolvieran, caldeándolo en el frío helado de la caverna. Utilizándolos como un escudo contra el miedo a la muerte que parecía querer trepársele dentro.

Mot observó, calculandor, la escena. No estaba completamente seguro de que esto fuera a ser suficiente para romper a Potter. Y si fallaba estaría malogrando la última dosis de Malfoy. Una pérdida importante para sus reservas, la última dosis de esencia siempre era la más potente. Pero era un coste que valdría la pena pagar, si con ello, conseguía recolectar la magia, de quien había derrotado a Voldemort.

Ahora solo debía echar a rodar los acontecimientos.

-Auro, espera aquí. Y no dejes salir a Potter en mi ausencia.- Mejor prevenir. Un encuentro antes de lo previsto podría estropearlo todo.

El cuerpo poseído asintió.

Mot marchó a la cueva cercana, donde había guardado las últimas piezas del rompecabezas.

**O**

Se quedaron solos.

Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados, atrapado en el trono de piedra, inmóvil, como un sacrificio a algún tipo de deidad pagana.

"Draco." Harry musitó para sus adentros. Observando el perfil de su rostro. La palidez de su cuerpo desnudo contra el gris inflexible de la roca, y el verde resbaloso del musgo. Piel suave contra piedra rugosa. Mirarle, y la ausencia de Mot, no hicieron más que hacerle ser aún más consciente de su dolorosa impotencia.

No podía hacer nada.

Abrasando su interior con llamas de escarcha.

Empezaba a dolerle el corazón.

-Harry.- La voz de Draco tiró de él llamándolo. Lo miró, deseando encontrar sus pupilas grises, pero el rubio continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No es culpa tuya.- El tono suave fue hielo añadido a las lenguas heladas.- Ocurra lo que ocurra, solo recuerda que no te culpo por esto.

"¿Draco? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Pero no podía escucharle. Y cada vez dolía más.

Draco tragó saliva, y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran. Ya había dicho lo único que sabía que podía, para despedirse. Decirle a Harry que creía que lo que sentía llameando en su pecho, era amor, para luego morir delante él, habría sido lo mismo que clavarle una estaca.

-¡Tío Harry! ¡Tío Harry!- Los gritos infantiles rompieron el instante, hacienda que finalmente Draco abriera los ojos, golpeado tan fuerte como Harry por la sorpresa.

"¡Hugo, Rose!"

Mot entró en la cueva arrastrando con sigo a dos niños pequeños, flacos, despeinados y manchados de barro. Un niño y una niña más pequeña, que extendieron los bracitos hacia el auror, aún cuando el aristócrata los retuvo en sus manos, obligándolos a ir a una esquina a.

"¡Suéltalos hijo de puta!"- Su ira restalló, haciendo frente al hielo que lo estaba consumiendo.

-Incarcero.- Cuerdas mágicas envolvieron a los niños, atándolos a la estalactita más cercana, una roca grande y resbalosa de liquen, que manchó de verde sus ropitas ya algo rotas. Los pequeños chillaron y gritaron, y llamaron a su tío Harry. No comprendiendo porque no se movía, ni hacía nada por salvarles.

En el interior de la jaula de su propio cuerpo, Harry se retorció y lucho, sin lograr liberarse, auro reteniéndolo con brazos amables de tristeza, pero implacables.

"¡Hugo, Rose!"

La varita de Luder apuntó a los niños. El terror por la vida de sus sobrinos le estrujó el corazón amenazando parárselo.

Mot sonreía dulcemente.

- Adorables. – Musitó mirando a los niños, y dejó que la punta de madera paseara sobre sus pechos jadeantes, y sus mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. Una amenaza velada.

-… ¿Tío Harry?...- Hugo sollozó débilmente, mirándole con enormes ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su mejor amigo, y Rose gimoteó asustada, porque era demasiado pequeña para entender nada.

A Harry el corazón se le estaba rompiendo. No podía hacer nada, no podía liberarse del agarre de Auro, aunque la presencia estuviera de algún modo tratando de consolarlo.

-¡Déjalos Mot!- La voz de Draco. El slyhterin miraba al otro aristócrata con auténtica furia.- ¡Dijiste que no les harías nada a los niños!

-Lo sé. Pero nuestro trato no incluía a estos dos, Malfoy. –Chascó la lengua como si Draco fuera un niño ignorante, que no ha memorizado lalección. – Además, esto no va contigo. ¿No es así, Harry?

El auror apretó la mandíbula.

Mot rió brevemente, en una risa descosida. Y los señaló a ambos, a los niños, y a Malfoy, como si aquello fuera para él una gran ironía, profundamente divertida. Sus garras y dientes, y brillantes ojos ámbar, captando la luz de las antorchas. La risa se paró tan abruptamente como había nacido, y Adarho volvió a mostrarse calmo y pacífico, con solo una chispa de crueldad adornando sus pupilas.

-Ahora Harry, voy a hacerte una proposición muy sencilla. Puedes salvar a los niños, o a Malfoy. Eliges y ese sale de aquí directo a su casa, ileso y con mis bendiciones. ¿Qué te parece? Auro déjale hablar.

Harry sintió sus labios hormiguear, como si se le hubieran dormido y estuvieran recuperando la sensibilidad, y supo que ahora podría contestar.

-¿Y al que no elija, que le pasará?- Inquirió fríamente, aunque quien le conociera habría leído fácilmente que aquello no era más que una bravata. En el fondo se estaba consumiendo en llamas de escarcha. No podía hacer nada y lo sabía.

Luder curvó apenas los labios, de un modo amable, y muy suave.

-¿Al otro? El que no elijas morirá... A tus manos.

Harry ya había esperado escuchar algo así, pero eso no hizo que el dolor fuera menor. Ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos, para recolectar sus pensamientos, y sacar fuerzas.

-Harry.- La voz de Draco…

Draco sabía sin necesidad de que Harry dijera nada, a quien elegiría salvar. Y no podía culparle. Antes de que aparecieran los hijos de Wesley, ya había sabido que moriría hoy. Y salvar en el proceso a un par de niños inocentes, era más de lo que hacía unos minutos, habría podido esperar.

Aunque el miedo a la muerte quisiera agarrársele al, se forzó a respirar hondo y mirar el rostro impasible de Harry.

-Elígelos a ellos. – Total calma y sinceridad.

El pecho del griffindor sufrió una contracción, que le hubiera hecho doblarse por la mitad, de haberle obedecido su cuerpo. El deseo de poder morir él en su lugar floreció violentamente, pero supo sin preguntar que Mot no aceptaría, porque no era eso lo que buscaba.

Apretó los dientes, negándose a dejar salir ninguna súplica.

-Qué hermoso. - Adarho se acarició el rostro en un gesto de incrédulo placer. Todo se estaba desarrollando como lo había planeado, y el gozo remoloneaba en su vientre como alas de mariposa.

Harry sintió su sangre caminar por sus venas con la perezosa calma de la nata batida, y apenas pudo obligarse a sí mismo a hablar. Todo dolía. Draco… ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él, pero el dolor que sentía al pensar en perderlo era inmenso. Como tratar de arrancarse el hígado. Se estaba abrasando en lenguas de hielo.

-¿A quién eliges?- preguntó Mot, y era evidente que ya sabía la respuesta. En realidad nunca había habido una pregunta. Hugo y Rose solo eran unos niños, los hijos de sus mejores amigos. Y Malfoy un hombre que durante su infancia lo había torturado, a quien hacía años que no veía, y que ahora apenas conocía.

-Elijo a los niños.- Aún así, pronunciar las palabras, hizo que se sintiera invadido por un sufrimiento indescriptible que no fue capaz de comprender.

Draco asintió apenas.

Mot sonrió igual que una piraña, todo dientes y negrura, los ojos inmensamente brillantes.

-Entonces, Malfoy será el que muera. Y tú serás el que lo haga. – Harry no pudo decir nada, aún trataba de comprender de donde venía tanto dolor. - Solo tienes que poner en marcha la maquinaria. Tirar de la palanca. Auro, deja que sea él el que lo haga.

Harry jadeó cuando la presencia se retiró al fondo de su mente, devolviéndole el control. Miró al monstruo, y Luder vio claramente el reflejo asesino en sus pupilas verdes…

-No lo intentes, Potter, no llegarías a tiempo.- Tenía la punta de la varita sobre la garganta de Rose, que no paraba de llorar.

Harry parpadeó y cerró los puños, hasta clavarse las uñas en la carne. Sabiendo sin asomo de duda que si intentaba algo Auro lo frenaría, y aún si lograra zafarse el tiempo suficiente, no conseguiría detener a Mot antes de que Rose pagara por su rebeldía. Vencido, se sumió un poco más en el hielo que le consumía.

-No te preocupes Rose, os sacaré de aquí. Hugo cuida de tu hermana ¿De acuerdo?- Se forzó a hablar con tranquilidad y cariño, transmitiéndoles una paz que no sentía. Y cuando los dos niños asintieron, escuchándole, aunque aún demasiado asustados para responder, sonrió levemente- Ahora quiero que cerréis los ojos, y me prometáis que no vais a mirar hasta que yo os lo diga. No importa que escuchéis. Es muy importante.- Insistió con toda la amabilidad que podía. Hugo y Rose tragaron pero hicieron lo que les pedía.

Harry dejó que su rostro perdiera la sonrisa forzada, y simplemente les dio la espalda. No podía mirarles mientras hacía esto.

Nunca supo cómo llegó a caminar los metros que lo separaban de Malfoy, pero cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia ya estaba allí, cernido sobre él, y Draco había le miraba con sus pupilas enormes, y el cuerpo un poco tembloroso, quizás por el frío de la caverna, pero Harry no podía convencerse de que esa fuera la única razón. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde el dolor era mayor. Hincando los dedos en la tela, casi deseando herirse a sí mismo.

-Harry.- Draco musitó. Y la expresión en su rostro lo hizo parecer muy joven, y muy frágil. Demasiado para morir. Esta vez Harry se clavó las uñas a través de la tela, absorbiendo el dolor físico, como una manera de solapar el que le estaba perforando el corazón y helando las venas.

-Draco.- Sintió que su voz sonaba rota, y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado. Su camisa empezaba a sentirse húmeda bajo su palma, estaba sangrando, pero no le importó.

Draco miró la sangre, y luego su rostro emaciado, sus ojos bordeados de sombras oscuras.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Musitó.

Ya le había pedido dos, un beso, y una noche. Y Harry no pudo evitar clavarse las uñas más profundamente al recordar, y sonreír al escucharle pedir uno más, aunque fuera una sonrisa muy triste y quebrada.

-Lo que quieras.- La intensidad en las palabras hablaba de una promesa irrompible.

Draco escuchó, y sonrió también, una curva de labios pálidos, tan dolida y hermosa, como las últimas chispas de un fuego que se apaga. Esta era la última sonrisa que jamás esbozaría, y se grabó en la mente de Harry a hierro candente.

En este instante el mundo entero había desaparecido salvo ellos.

-Quédate a mi lado, hasta que me vaya.- Susurró. Sintió que se le humedecían las pestañas en la sonrisa. Pero no podía evitarlo. Si iba a morir, hacerlo así, bajo la mano del único hombre que había amado, en sus brazos,… era todo lo que deseaba.

Harry, viendo las primeras lágrimas platas derramarse por las mejillas pálidas. Liberó las uñas de la herida, y envolvió el rostro lloroso entre sus manos, limpiando las gotas con las puntas de sus dedos, dejando en su rastro manchas de su sangre. Rojo sobre blanco.

Acercó sus rostros, hasta rozar sus labios. En un beso casto, dolorosamente dulce. Se miraron, a tan solo unos centímetros del otro, sus alientos mezclándose. Bebiendo en el olor del otro.

-Hasta el final. –musitó.

La palanca era una simple barra de metal oxidado, pero cuando Harry cerró la mano en torno a ella, el aura de muerte se le pegó a la piel como petróleo. Como sostener el cuchillo de una matanza. Devolvió la mirada a Draco, su mano libre se entrelazó con su compañera pálida. Sus dedos juntos, muy prietos. La sangre secándose entre ellos volviendo pegajoso el encuentro. Apoyó la frente sobre la de Draco, ambos mirándose a los ojos, sus labios rozándose. Y empujó.

El mecanismo se puso en marcha con un crujido siseante.

Harry soltó la palanca como si quemara.

Agujas oxidadas surgieron del trono, clavándose profundamente en la garganta de Draco, que gimió apenas, soportando el dolor. Harry supo que este era un sufrimiento al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero eso no hizo que verlo así doliera menos. Cerró el suspiro que los separaba, besando sus labios suaves con toda le ternura de la que era capaz, queriendo tragarse su dolor y hacerlo suyo, distrayéndolo de todo lo que no fueran ellos.

-Draco.- Suspiró en sus bocas. Algo en su corazón se estaba rompiendo irreparablemente. Las llamas de escarcha cada vez más grandes. Y sin embargo, al besarlo, también se sintió invadido por una calidez increíblemente dulce, y un dolor sobrecogedor. Le dolía la sangre en las venas.

-Harry.- Entreabrió los labios en una invitación a algo más profundo. Sintiendo el primer empuje de la maquinaria, al mismo tiempo que los labios cálidos caían sobre los suyos. La lengua del auror penetró en su boca saboreando con lentos toques delicados. Como si Draco fuera algo precioso que deseara proteger. El sentimiento hizo que el sufrimiento fuera algo lejano. Esto era lo más hermoso que jamás había tenido, y se alegró de haberlo encontrado antes de morir. Aunque hubiera sido tan, tan, tarde.

Suspiró en los labios del otro, y estrechó un poco más fuerte la mano tostada de sol en la suya, diciendo sin palabras que estaba bien.

Harry cerró los ojos. Solo queriendo tener a Draco un minuto más, un segundo más. Deseando desesperadamente quedarse así para siempre. Retener este momento a toda costa.

El sonido de la maquinaria, extraño y crujiente, se convirtió en un murmullo de fondo.

Draco jadeó, apenas, débilmente, cuando sintió el tirón en su interior, la señal de que aquella cosa empezaba a funcionar. Como si algo estuviera robándole el calor, y llevándose sus fuerzas.

-…Harry…- gimoteó apenas, ya antes había estado agotado, pronto ya no podría ni moverse.

-Sssss, estoy aquí. –Acarició su rostro con suaves roces de mariposa. Llamando su atención, capturando su mirada con la suya. Viendo claramente como las pupilas grises empezaban a desenfocarse. - Draco, mírame. –Musitó, suave, insistente. Atrayéndolo a la vigilia. –Por favor, mírame.-

Draco sintió como sus fuerzas empezaban a mermar rápidamente, escapándosele. Parpadeó tratando de enfocar el rostro tan cerca del suyo, pero…

-Harry…- Costaba coger aire. Estaba tan cansado… tenía frío… no podía moverse.

-Estoy aquí.- Besó los pálidos labios, que habían perdido todo rastro de color. Sintiéndolo responder apenas, muriéndose en el beso. Se separaron un poco, mirándose el uno al otro. Sabiendo que el tiempo se les escapaba.

-…Ha…rry…- Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Hacía tanto frío… pero la suave sonrisa de Harry era tan cálida…

-Estoy aquí.- repitió. Acariciando la mejilla manchada de su sangre, obligándose a sonreír dulcemente, aún cuando apenas podía sostenerse entero. El cabello de Draco estaba perdiendo color, volviéndose de un blanco puro, su piel decayendo al mismo color vacío, solo sus ojos seguían del hermoso gris de la plata bruñida, pero se estaban apagando muy rápido. Harry sabía que Draco se moría.

Beso de nuevo los pálidos labios, muy dulcemente. Dolorosamente dulce.

Y Draco sonrió apenas, sin fuerzas.

-Harry…-apenas podía coger aire. "Me muero." Un instante después supo que ya no tenía más tiempo, y que si iba a decir algo tenía que ser ahora, o llevarse las palabras con él a la tumba. Y de repente, marcharse sin decirle a este hombre lo que sentía ya no pareció tan bueno, tan necesario. Había callado por que morir después de haberle dicho algo así, sabía que dolería al auror moreno más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido hacerle jamás, ni siquiera cuando aún le odiaba, y ponía tanto empeño en hacerle sufrir, habría podido herirle tanto.

Pero ahora, en este último momento, ya no le importó el dolor que iba a causar, porque el deseo de ser correspondido era mayor. Si le quedaba alguna posibilidad… solo deseó saber antes de caer en el olvido, si al menos, una vez, había sido amado.

Empleó las pocas energías que le quedaban en enfocar la mirada, y tomar aire.

-Harry… - El rostro dolorido, de sonrisa rota, se aclaró ante él, y pudo ver el sufrimiento en las profundidades verdes, y en las sombras bajo sus ojos. Pero a pesar de todo siguió adelante, porque tenía que saber. Necesitaba saber. Y se le acababa el tiempo.- Harry… te quiero.- Musitó apenas, casi temeroso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo, pero ya había agotado todas sus reservar, y solo estaba aún consciente a pura fuerza de voluntad. Se sentía tan frío y vacío como un fragmento de hielo.

Draco musitó… Y el mundo se inclinó sobre un axis invisible, y amenazó romperse sobre él. Harry jadeó, y la sonrisa murió en sus labios, y el sentimiento en su pecho de repente cobró sentido, y todo encajo violentamente en un solo segundo devastador.

-Draco…- el cabello de Draco, blanco como briznas de nieve, rozaba sus mejillas también blancas, su mano en la suya estaba helada. Y las pupilas grises, acunadas por pestañas blancas, lo miraban al borde del vacío. –Te amo. – una palabra arrancada de su corazón, entre hilachas de sangre y músculo, a golpe de una voz tan suave como aire. A golpe de agonía. Y se sintió morirse él también. ¿De qué servía saber que Draco le amaba, y que él también le amaba, si Draco se estaba muriendo? ¿Si nunca iban a poder explorar juntos el significado?

Entonces Draco sonrío, una sonrisa débil, agotada, la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Tan brillante como una estrella, que iluminó su rostro llenándolo de vida una vez más, durante un segundo fugaz. Y Harry tuvo en ese segundo la visión de lo que podría ser su vida; Largas mañanas de fin de semana, enredados en la cama hasta tarde, risas y suspiros entorno a tazas de café caro, y trocitos de fruta, untados en chocolate y nata. Tardes yendo a partidos de quiddich. Compras por las que discutirían hasta acabar en besos. Noches tranquilas ante el fuego, abrazados muy juntos, Draco leyendo con voz suave y profunda un libro para los dos. Cenas, abrazos, noches, besos…

Entonces la sonrisa hermosa de Draco se apagó, y sus párpados cayeron, velando finalmente las pupilas grises, las visiones, el futuro que podían haber tenido. Y la respiración se detuvo, llevándoselo todo con el último aliento de sus labios.

Y Draco… murió.

**Continuará**


	11. Fragmentos y Llamas

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, tortura, y escenas de índole sexual. Las fechas de nacimiento de Hugo y Rose han sido variadas para concordar con la historia.

**Sumario: **Harry Potter, el mejor auror del departamento de desapariciones, es asignado a dos casos dispares, en un momento en que necesita toda su atención en uno de ellos. ¿Cuando ambos casos empiecen a fundirse en uno, será capaz de impedir que sus sentimientos se añadan a la mezcla?

**Nota: **Hola a todos, gracias por acompañarnos hasta el final. Muchos fragmentos han quedado sin resolver, pero se desarrollaran en la segunda parte, Noctisa, por lo que no temáis no llegar a conocer las respuestas a vuestras dudas. ^^ Y sobre todo, no temáis por Draco. (No diré nada más, pero es, admitámoslo, muy obvio, lo que pienso hacer) ^^

Por lo demás… estoy pensando escribir un fic sobre **super natural. **Me estoy viendo la serie y estoy enamorada. ^/^ Necesito escribir sobre ello. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto, y que pareja favoreceríais. Sam/ Dean, Castiel/Dean, Dean/Castiel/Sam (Una triada) o Sam/Gabriel. Otras variantes también podrían ser. Gracias y besos.

**Murtilla: **Te hice llorar, lo sé, soy mala, pero esto no acabará así, como tú dices, en Noctisa lo veremos. ^^

**Johanpotter: **Bueno… entonces tendré que volver a ganar tu amor en Noctisa ^^ (¿Soy mala por alegrarme que llorarás? Adoro insuflar sentimientos, aunque sean tristes.)

**Xonyaa11: **Gracias a ti por compartir tu opinión ^^ Aún a pesar de que soy malvada, sí, lo admito, ;) No temas, porque esto no acabará así, Noctisa cambiará las cosas en un ritmo mucho más oscuro. Y aunque no sepas hacer comentarios literarios no temas, mi placer es simplemente conocer la opinión de mis lectores. ^^

**Sora black: **Sí, ha sido injusto, cruel y malvado, pero he conseguido hacerte llorar ^^ Que era lo que buscaba, provocar un sentimiento. Ahora que ya estamos tristes y desoladas, solo cabe mejorar, en Noctisa lo veremos. ;)

**Mesic: **Gracias por tan hermoso comentario, has definido exactamente lo que deseaba transmitir, y al mismo tiempo me has hecho sentir orgullosa. Feliz, ante todo por saber que volveremos a vernos en Noctisa, y ansiosa de que podamos leernos por más tiempo. ^^ Que decir salvo gracias de nuevo Mesic.

**Adriana 11: **Gracias por apreciar tanto mis historias, y por disfrutar de este fic que se acaba aunque no temas por Draco, su historia no termina aquí, pues habrá una segunda parte, Noctisa, donde todo lo no resuelto encontrará respuesta, incluido su amor. ;)

**Torres de Cristal: **Aunque soy cruel no lo soy tanto, y los pequeños saldrán de esta, te lo aseguro. ^^ Lucius y Narcisa aún tienen mucho que jugar, pero su historia es para Noctisa, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y disfrutar de mis trabajos tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolos, y confío en que podamos seguir leyéndonos no importa el tiempo. ^^

**Prosepinah: **Gracias por tanto aprecio. Mi objetivo es mejorar aunque no siempre lo veo claro, y tú me animas a tratar de mirarlo desde un modo más positivo. La frase que te ha gustado tanto, es también mi favorita, y haberte hecho llorar con ella un objetivo felizmente cumplido ^^

**Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura: **Te he dejado triste, y aunque en verdad haberte emocionado tanto me ha hecho a mí infinitamente feliz, no pienso dejarte sufrir para siempre. ^^ La segunda parte, Noctisa, saldrá en algún tiempo y entonces ya no tendrás motivos para entristecerte. ;) Con todo, tienes que saber que review ha sido precioso, gracias.

**Himextina: **¿No te lo habías imaginado? Eso me gustó, no esperaba realmente sorprender a nadie porque es sabido que me gusta el drama y esta historia iba yendo demasiado dulce, en algún momento mi lado cruel tenía que surgir. XD Sin embargo, gracias, ha sido un placer haber logrado asómbrate. ^^ Y no sufras esta historia ha tenido un final triste, pero quizás su segunda parte no lo sea tanto, ¿quién sabe?

**Amanda Julliani: **Bienvenida nueva lectora, y gracias por tanta apreciación ^^ Aunque esta historia ya termina, espero que podamos seguir leyéndonos en la segunda entrega, Noctisa. Besos

**Kasandra potter: **¿Te he dicho ya que me haces sonrojar? ^^ Gracias, gracias y gracias. Realmente levantas mi orgullo como nadie, voy a necesitar plantar un poco los pies en la tierra si continuas jujuju pero no te cortes, siempre lograr hacerme feliz. Besazos.

**Comodín: **Te he hecho sufrir, pero al parecer más que nada rabiar, y creo que has sido la única, en eso tu reacción ha sido especial, me encantó. ;) Con todo, cumpliré tu deseo de venganza y amor, quizás no todo aquí, pero sí en la segunda parte Noctisa. Espérame y prometo que no serás decepcionada.

**Oscuritaxuxu: **Um… tantas dudas que no puedo contestar… pero podrás leerlas en la segunda parte, Noctisa, que por cierto, me alegró enormemente saber que pensabas leer. ^^ Tu comparación de Lady Zabini con la condesa Bathory me llenó de intriga, es cierto que se asemejan y me gustó enormemente que me hicieras ver la comparación. Como siempre he visto que has tocado el punto de lo que se aproxima, pero como siempre tu sabes que no te puedo decir nada, jujuju ;) Estoy ansiosa por saber que te parece la segunda parte.

**Lunaazul: **Gracias por animarme, y perdóname si siento alegría de saber que lloraste tanto, haber logrado crear sentimiento tan intensos es para mí, una gran felicidad. ^^

**SexyDiva: **Me cogiste en mi único error, sip, se me pasó por completo explicar que Harry se vistiera después de haber sido poseído por Auro, um… tendré que estar más alerta para evitar estas cosas. Con todo, gracias, así pondré más atención a la hora de escribir cuando se visten o no. ^^ En cuanto a mi absoluta maldad, sí, lo admito, disfruté matando a Draco, pero solo porque lo amo tanto. Y no te enfades, en la segunda parte planeada de esta historia, Noctisa, todas tus penas y dudas se aclararán. Besos a ambas y no me odies por mi afán al drama XD

**Saku-Aya: **Gracias, disfrute tu review como no imaginas. Um… tus dudas son muchas pero me conoces en que no las contestaré, tendrás que leerlas. ^^ Soy cruel y sádica, lo sé, y no es porque no quiera a Draco, todo lo contrario, lo adoro, por eso soy tan mala con él. Por razones que ni yo misma me explicó cuando sufre me lo imagino más hermoso ;) Sí, tuviste razón en que Harry moría con Draco, pero no podía hacer nada y era necesario para esa segunda parte que tengo planeada, que espero te gustará, Noctisa. Prometo, sino hacer la situación perfecta, al menos mejorarla. ^^ No me odies por favor. Besos.

**BlackStarChan: **Jujuju, te adoro ¿Lo sabes, verdad? ;) Y no, no pienso comprarte peluca, porque si me lees es porque quieres. XD Es tu responsabilidad si sigues con migo a pesar de que sabes lo mala que soy XD (Eso sonó muy maltratador, me parece, ^^U) Con todo no te haré infeliz por siempre, prometo que en la segunda parte, Noctisa, las cosas mejorarán… o no, jujuju XD Besos

Y ahora, os presento:

**El Cuerno del Unicornio**

**Capítulo 11- Fragmentos y llamas.**

_Entonces la sonrisa hermosa de Draco se apagó, y sus párpados cayeron, velando finalmente las pupilas grises, las visiones, el futuro que podían haber tenido. Y la respiración se detuvo, llevándoselo todo con el último aliento de sus labios. _

_Y Draco… murió._

* * *

Aún ahora, dolía.

Un trazo blanco se posó en el cristal de sus gafas, devolviéndolo al presente.

-¿Harry?- Sintió la mano de Hermione en su brazo, confortándolo.

Quedamente se quitó las lentes, limpiándolas del copo de nieve, con el pulgar envuelto en el suave cuero de los guantes. Su mirada en la tarea.

-Estoy bien.- A su lado, su mejor amiga tomó aire, pero acabó callando. Y Harry acogió el alivió que se le extendió en la garganta, con agradecimiento. No quería hablar de ello. No ahora. No con ella. No nunca.

-¡DING DONG! ... ¡DONG! ... ¡Dong! ... dong… - El tañido de la pesada campana de la iglesia, se arrastró hasta ellos a través del campo nevado. Al otro lado, entre la cortina de pesados copos, el edificio gótico no era más que una solitaria silueta gris. La gente que hasta hace unos minutos se había congregado a sus puertas, ahora estaba en el interior, asistiendo a la ceremonia a la que él no podía ir. Pero eso no le había impedido venir. Igual que Mione no había podido dejarle acudir solo.

Ambos, hombre y mujer, se quedaron en el silencio de la tarde invernal, mirando el edificio rodeado por un bosquecillo de cedros blancos, en lo alto de la loma. Envueltos en negros abrigos invernales, pequeñas siluetas negras en el fondo blanco, bajo la protección de un paraguas sostenido por ella. La mano femenina en el brazo de él.

Harry dejó que los recuerdos llegaran.

-… ¿Draco?... Dr… c…- La piel blanca estaba fría entre sus manos. El pecho estaba quieto. Tan quieto. Nunca debería verse así, inmóvil. Y sin embargo a partir de ahora era así como estaría. Ya no volvería a expandirse con la respiración, ni a latir con el corazón encajonado en las costillas.

Bajo la cabeza, apoyando la frente en el pecho inerte. Las lágrimas le quemaban la piel de las mejillas. Las había contenido tanto, para que él no las viera, que ahora que se había ido, al dejarlas caer, ardían.

-…Draco…- Musitó contra la piel tan suave y helada, como mármol envuelto en seda. El rigor de la muerte ya se estaba apoderando del cuerpo. Pero Harry no podía obligarse a soltar la mano que sostenía entrelazada con la suya.

-…Draco…- El dolor… el dolor que se estaba asentando en su propio pecho, tenía la presencia de un peso inamovible.

Supo que cargaría con él el resto de su vida, pero no logró resentirlo. Era culpa suya que estuviera allí, el había matado a Draco. A la única persona que había amado. Y cargar este sufrimiento era su responsabilidad y su castigo.

Abrazó su llegada y dejó que se acomodara en su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar con su presencia.

Los sollozos empezaron a sacudirlo, cada vez más violentamente, mientras intentaba aprender a controlar tanta agonía, mientras agarraba el cadáver contra sí. Deseando retenerlo a su lado con todas sus fuerzas, aunque supiera que la carne allí presente estaba vacía de él. _"Quédate a mi lado, hasta que me vaya."_ Las palabras en su mente, un susurro quebrado que no podía olvidar, le impedían dejarlo ir.

El dolor era un sufrimiento como una quemadura, aún después del fuego de la pérdida, dejaría una cicatriz que no se iría. Una pústula tierna, que no podría ser tocada sin sufrimiento, cada vez que recordara.

**O**

Observó y sonrió. Una sonrisa lenta y plácida. Complacida.

Quizá no todo había salido como lo había deseado. Pero este resultado, este extraño acontecer de Potter tomando cariño a Malfoy, estaba resultando mejor que el plan original.

Sí, la agonía que lo envolvía ahora era tan intensa que resultaba respirable. Para Mot, un aroma delicioso en el que podría bañarse a diario. Pero no podía arriesgarse a esperar demasiado, y darle tiempo al auror de recuperarse. Todavía faltaba un paso más.

Un último ingrediente, y la magia podría ser recolectada.

-Stupefy.- Los pequeños pelirrojos cayeron inconscientes.

Avanzó hacia su presa, anticipando el placer del éxito en el aire podrido de la caverna, en el perfume del sufrimiento, y de la muerte dulce.

-Auro.- Una sola palabra.

El auror se estremeció.

**O**

Harry sintió como el control volvía a escapársele rápidamente. Su consciencia arrastrada al fondo del cráneo por la presencia del otro, en un leve empujón suave, pero inflexible.

No se resistió.

Simplemente se acurrucó al fondo de la mente, acunando las profundas heridas de la pérdida, mientras se veía obligado a ver, y sentir, como el cuerpo de Draco se separaba del suyo. El dolor era enorme, y tratar de recuperar la cordura una tarea casi imposible. Solo pensar en sus sobrinos era el motor que lo empujaba a continuar, a restañar las heridas lo suficiente para volver a funcionar.

Auro se enderezó para recibir a su amo.

Mientras Mot daba la vuelta a la máquina, buscando algo que había encajado entre el metal oxidado, y el cristal sucio. Con un crujido, un sonido de succión, y un giro extraño de la muñeca, extrajo cuidadosamente un recipiente bulboso, su superficie sucia y vieja. Cubierta de manchas resecas y huellas. Dentro, a través de la capa de mugre, algo emitía un breve brillo plata.

Harry vio como Mot se lo ofrecía a Auro, y lo sintió acunado entre sus manos con inmensa delicadeza. Percibió lo caliente que estaba el recipiente, y captó lo que había dentro; un líquida plateado que se movía perezoso, acariciando los límites de las paredes que lo confinaban, como deseando escapar.

Parecía vivo.

Aún así, a pesar de la extrañeza de la sustancia, no se preguntó nada. No podía. Todo su yo estaba rasgado de heridas, y cubierto por el peso de una perdida que aún no podía aceptar. Su alma sangraba. E intentar arreglarla ya era demasiado esfuerzo. Fuera de ello, apenas era consciente del mundo más que como vagas imágenes y sensaciones apenas captadas.

Mot levantó la mano, señalando el recipiente brevemente. En su mirada había una chispa de algo indefinible.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, Harry? –Su dedo se posó en el borde del cristal entre sus manos, delicadamente, acariciándolo. Si hubiera podido, Harry habría dejado de mirar y escuchar, la agonía demasiado inetnsa para dejarle experimentar nada más. No al menos, todavía. Aún así, Auro no le permitía aislarse.

- Es la esencia vital de Draco. – Las palabras penetraron el cascarón de shock, y la bruma ahogante del sufrimiento, y lo despertaron brevemente. "Draco." Miró el líquido, descubriendo que la sustancia tenía el mismo color que sus ojos.

Mot vio el breve contraerse de las pupilas verdes, asegurando el haber sido escuchado. Y sus labios se estiraron en el borde, formando una sonrisa sádica, sombreada de crueldad.

-Bébelo. –

"¡NO!"

Chocó contra la realidad, desprendiéndose de la gasa del shock al escuchar aquello. Pero en el instante en que la primera gota tocó su lengua, ya no pudo hacer nada. Gritó en su mente. Cada vez más, y más alto, ahogándose en la sustancia que bajaba por su garganta. La idea de estar devorando una vida, **su vida, **llenándolo de un horror que creció con sus gritos hasta que su cráneo resonó con los aullidos desgarradores del pecado. Su alma se resquebrajó en una violenta falla, profunda hasta el núcleo de sí mismo. Y en ese momento en que la locura se cernía sobre él como una sombra gigantesca, impulsada por la culpabilidad, el horror, el remordimiento; algo se deslizó a través de las grietas. Una llamarada negra imparable que cauterizó sus heridas anímicas con su presencia cada vez más candente. Arrancándole un rugido agónico a su alma ahora, repentinamente, incandescente.

El fuego quemó sus venas y corrió por ellas, trepando por los nervios con lenguas vivaces hasta alcanzar el entramado espinoso de sus sinapsis, su carne, su piel, su cabello, sus propias células. Para acabar penetrando en su magia con un bramido victorioso.

La piel moviéndose sobre huesos crujientes, el calor infernal se desprendía en oleadas de vapor de su figura, el sudor corriendo por su carne y empapando su cabello…

Calor, calor, calor, hasta que su mente ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

Muy a lo lejos lo último que escuchó fue el grito aterrado de Auro.

Mot observó la metamorfosis que estaba adquiriendo el auror. No era lo que debería estar asimilando, no era normal. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Mierda!- siseó. No había llegado tan lejos para fallar en el último instante.- ¡No importa! ¡Cogeré tu magia ahora!- Levantó la varita, la cara contorsionada de furia.

El fuego bramó levantándose en un incendio de magnitud volcánica. "…Draco…"

Harry jadeó sin fuerzas, y finalmente cayó, rindiéndose a las llamas negras.

**O**

Gritos…

¿Gritos?

Sentía la mente pesada.

-¡NO, NO, POR FAVOR!

Rojo…

Calor…

-¡CRACK!- Un sonido húmedo y gorjeante…

-¡AAAAAAGGGGGG!

… tan cansado…

**O**

Respiró lentamente, trepando hacia la consciencia con pasos enfermos, no queriendo realmente despertar.

Tenía tanta sed… Sin pensarlo se llevó las manos a la boca, bebiendo el líquido acumulado en el hueco formado por sus palmas curvadas. Estaba caliente y pegajoso, pero alivió agradablemente su garganta. Sabía a óxido. El tragó no calmó su sed, y volvió a bajar las manos en busca de más.

Se hundió hasta las muñecas en algo húmedo y carnoso, caliente. Pero en el fondo se acumulaba líquido. Curvó las palmas cogiendo más y llevándolo a su boca. Parte escapó entre sus dedos y manchó su barbilla, resbalándole por el cuello.

"Está muerto"

La noción entró en su estado semi consciente penetrando en su cabeza como una piedra arrojada al agua. Creando hondas, y hondas, despertando los recuerdos y la mente.

Sintió sus mejillas húmedas. Sin saberlo había empezado a llorar. Gotas pesadas que se mezclaron con la otra sustancia entorno a sus labios.

-Draco…- Recordó.

Recordó sus labios, sus palabras, su queda despedida.

Su ausencia.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde debería estar su corazón. Era como si alguien hubiera arrancado un pedazo y lo hubiera dejado con el músculo desgajado y sangrante, sin posibilidad de cura.

El dolor lo despertó del todo.

Parpadeó viéndose sentado en el suelo a través de la mirada desenfocada por la humedad de las lágrimas. No recordaba como había llegado a esa posición. No recordaba nada después de aquel calor. Sus instintos de auror le echaron rápidamente una mano, gritándole que reinara sobre la agonía emocional. Aún podía oler peligro en el aire estanco.

"Hugo… Rose…" Todavía tenía que asegurarse de que Hugo y Rose estuvieran a salvo. Se forzó a calmarse pensando en sus sobrinos, no los perdería también a ellos.

Sus pupilas lograron enfocarse en el suelo, en el barro negro surcado por riachuelos perezosos de un rojo oscuro grueso.

-Sangre coagulada… ¿Qué…? –El temor por sus sobrinos serpenteó por su garganta, pero extrañamente no llegó a materializarse del todo. Algo le decía que nada les había pasado. Siguió con la mirada el curso inverso de la sangre, alcanzando los restos humanos frente a él, derrumbados a escasos centímetros de sus rodillas. Una carcasa destrozada de huesos quebrados saliendo entre carne y entrañas. La caja torácica había sido abierta para crear un hueco en el interior del cuerpo donde se acumulaba la sangre aún caliente.

Supo que lo que había bebido había sido sangre.

La nausea le pinchó el estómago, pero la experiencia no levantó ninguna gana real de vomitar. En su cabeza se estiró una noción extraña…

Lo que estaba paladeando ahora en su lengua aún pegajosa, era el sabor de la vida, su mismísima esencia..., no, la idea se corrigió a sí misma en el acto. Mucho menos que eso, infinitamente menos. Esto no era más que polvo, los restos de un cuerpo muerto. Porque en el fondo de su cráneo poblado de negrura la noción le susurró que había bebido una vida, engulléndola entera desde el principio hasta el final. La esencia pura del único hombre que realmente había amado.

La dulzura vital de Draco.

Recordó las convulsiones agónicas del esbelto cuerpo que se agitaba debajo de él, y la guitarra obsesiva y melancólica de las pupilas grises se apoderaron de su mente, y Harry sintió que se iba hundiendo poco a poco en la negrura de la idea...

Repentinamente la cordura le regresó de golpe. Se retorció contra la insidiosa voz, y logró recuperar la lucidez, separándose del pozo que casi lo había tragado. Este desvaneciéndose de nuevo en lo hondo de su cerebro.

"¿Qué…?" ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Parpadeó jadeante, sintiéndose de nuevo como él mismo.

Él mismo… Auro se había ido, y su cuerpo volvía a pertenecerle. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Violentamente se limpió la sangre que aún manchaba sus labios. Y miró a su alrededor, evitando encontrar con los ojos aquella cosa quebrada que en algún momento había sido una persona viva.

-¡Hugo, Rose!- Su mirada corrió por la caverna localizándolo a los dos pequeños pelirrojos con enorme alivio. Sus sobrinos seguían inconscientes, atados a la estalactita donde los había dejado Mot.

Se puso en pié sobre piernas aún algo débiles. Tenía que asegurarse de lo que empezaba a sospechar. Todavía asqueado y obligándose a no pensar en nada más, volvió la mirada a la carnaza. No quedaba mucho reconocible, pero el abrigo crema ahora empapado de una mezcla de barro, sangre y fluidos, cuyos jirones aún colgaban de la carne sanguinolenta, confirmaron lo que ya había sabido. Aquello era lo que quedaba de Mot.

O, no necesitaba pruebas para saber que había sido obra suya. En el fondo, aunque no recordara, la seguridad de que sus propias manos habían ejecutado aquello era inamovible.

Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que debería sentirse culpable, era lo que debería experimentar una persona en sus cabales, debería al menos sentirse culpable. Pero descubrió que no podía. Ese hombre había matado a Draco, había acabado con la persona que amaba, con niños inocentes… Merecía lo que le había pasado. Una oscura satisfacción nadó en las aguas de su cráneo…

Algo había cambiado. Una pieza esencial de sí mismo había cambiado. Aquella satisfacción cruel no era propia de sí.

Y lo que había sucedido, y lo que no podía recordar… inquieto se agachó al lado de Mot, y comenzó a rebuscar en lo que quedaba del abrigo, necesitando saber más de esto. Si tenía suerte… su mano se cerró en torno a una familiar base de madera. Extrajo su varita de entre la sangre y la carne, experimentando una agradable sensación de conocimiento, cuando el instrumento mágico ronroneó al reconocer a su dueño.

Agitó su varita en un movimiento circular, creando ante sí una niebla espejada que le permitiera examinarse.

Se había visto a sí mismo bajo muchas circunstancias; Tras misiones terriblemente duras, y después de noches enteras sin dormir, con o sin heridas, feliz, furioso, desesperado… Pero ninguna de aquellas personas tenía los ojos tan helados... o tan llenos de una tristeza solitaria y desolada. La piel tan blanca como una noche de invierno, o el cabello tan negro como carbón.

Su imagen era demasiado perfecta, y al mismo tiempo tenía una demacración moribunda que le recordó a un cadáver.

Si sus sobrinos lo vieran así…

Dejó que la red del glamour cayera sobre sus rasgos. No sabía lo que le había pasado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo.

Y caminó al lado de los niños.

-Enervate. Hugo, Rose.- Los pequeños parpadearon.

-¿Tío Harry?

-Tranquilos, os sacaré de aquí. –Sonrió amablemente.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la caverna principal a los túneles, fueron encontrados por una patrulla de aurores. Lady Zabini, la cómplice de Mot, había confesado.

_-¡Auror Potter! _

_-¡Los niños están bien!_

_-Menos mal, menos mal._

_-Malfoy ha muerto. _

_-No podía salvarlos a todos, claro, Potter solo es un mago al fin y al cabo. _

_-Pobres…_

Los recuerdos a partir de ese momento se habían convertido en un borrón en su cabeza.

Se había derrumbado finalmente, el cansancio, la tensión, el dolor, venciéndolo ahora que estaban a salvo. Creía que después de un tiempo, había llegado a desmayarse.

* * *

Cuando despertó lo hizo en Sant Mungo. El olor médico y las paredes blancas cazando sus sentidos al abrir los ojos, después de, según supo más tarde, dos días de inconsciencia. Su magia se sentía disfuncional y blanda, pero tenía la cabeza mucho más despejada. Lentamente tomó en su entorno.

La habitación estaba atestada de ramos de flores y regalos, disimulando el espacio aséptico de la estancia de hospital. El sonido suave del hechizo monitor le llegó a los oídos. Parecía que estaba bajo observación. Miró a su lado… y encontró la presencia dormida de su mejor amigo, babeando en sueños, derrumbado sobre una incómoda silla recta. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado los dedos muchas veces por él, pero estaba limpio, y su ropa aunque algo arrugada después de haber dormido en ella, se veía decentemente cuidada.

Ron se veía bien. Mucho mejor que la última vez que se encontraron. Sonrió débilmente.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una enfermera con un cuaderno de diagnosis en las manos.

-A, auror Potter, ya está despierto. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- La sonrisa llena de amabilidad y plenamente sincera.

Harry la devolvió cansadamente.

-Bien. Mi magia se siente un poco rara.

La mujer se acercó para comprobar el estado del hechizo monitor, y apuntó algo más en su tablilla.

-Es normal. La hemos contenido por el momento hasta que el doctor determine su estado, y si es necesario algún tratamiento. Pero no se preocupe, solo es por precaución.

Harry asintió no diciendo nada más. Debían de haber detectado lo que Mot le había hecho tomar.

La mujer terminó de escribir y volvió a sonreírle amablemente, leyendo su incomodidad.

-No tiene que preocuparse ya recogieron sus recuerdos mientras estaba inconsciente. Todo ha sido aclarado.- Era obvio que la mujer no sabía demasiado, pero debían haberal informado de su inocencia.

Harry no supo si sentirse aliviado o indignado. Conocía los procedimientos con sospechosos de utilizar una magia tan oscura como la que a él se había visto expuesto, y esto era protocolo estándar. Aún así, saber que alguien más había estado contemplando sus últimos momentos con Draco hizo que sus entrañas se encogieran desagradablemente.

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo?- La enfermera preguntó amablemente.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.- Consiguió formar una sonrisa pequeña, y dejó que la muchacha se retirara a seguir con su trabajo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry captó movimiento a su lado. Ron se había despertado.

-Ron…

Su mejor amigo bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas entre sí, nerviosamente colgando en su regazo.

-Harry. Lo siento mucho. Todo lo que te dije…

El auror moreno sonrió, esta vez de verdad, y denegó levemente.

-No pasa nada Ron. Lo entiendo, no eras tú mismo.

Ron bajó la cabeza aún más, los hombros hundidos.

-No es escusa, Harry. Eres mi mejor amigo.-

Harry posó la mano en su brazo, captando su atención.

-Y tú el mío. Estamos bien.- La sinceridad en su voz consiguió que el pelirrojo finalmente levantara la mirada. La sonrisa de Harry lo bañó humedeciendo sus pupilas, a veces no sabía cómo podía merecer un amigo como él.

-Gracias. –Sonrió también, posando una mano sobre la apoyada en su brazo, para apretarla levemente.

Si Ron se encontraba tan bien, entonces… Harry casi no se atrevía a esperarlo.

-¿Y Hermione?

El pelirrojo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Está bien. Los médicos dicen que en un par de días podrá salir de aquí. Les ha estado dando una buena perorata sobre que no la dejen venir a verte aún.

Harry rió levemente, esa era su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro. ¿Entonces el veneno…?

Ron denegó un poco, pensativo.

-No sé saben lo que pasó exactamente. Lo que fuera, cuando mataste a ese bastardo, dejó de hacer efecto.

Harry apartó la mirada brevemente.

-¿Entonces sabes…?

-Estaba allí cuando el equipo de aurores entró en el escondrijo de Mot. Y cuando retiraron tus recuerdos… Lo siento, Harry, pero prácticamente olías a magia negra. Era necesario. –Bajó la mirada de nuevo, sabiendo todo por lo que había pasado su amigo… Apretó más fuerte la mano pálida.- Creo que nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente que salvaras a Hugo y Rose… Sobre todo si Malfoy… te importaba tanto.- El tono tan quedo y lleno de compasión...

Harry suspiró, pero devolvió el apretón. La mirada perdida un instante en el recuerdo.

-Te habría caído bien.- musitó.

Ron asintió.

-Ese hombre ya no era el Malfoy que conocimos en Hogwarts. Y después de saber que dio su vida para salvar a mis hijos…- Tragó saliva.- Creo que sí, me habría caído bien.

* * *

Después, los médicos dictaminaron que aunque manchada, su magia no era peligrosa, pero tendría que someterse a controles periódicos durante un tiempo para asegurar que la negrura no se extendiera, o causara mayores efectos secundarios.

Los Malfoy no presionaron cargos contra él, aunque Lucius Malfoy hubiera querido hacerlo. Ningún jurado habría condenado al héroe del mundo mágico por salvar a dos niños pequeños a costa de la vida de un hombre, que, de todos modos, había dado permiso para ello.

Eso no les impidió prohibirle acudir al funeral.

Lady Zabini no llegó tan lejos como para ser sometida a juicio. Se suicidó en su celda días antes, llevándose con ella el conocimiento de todo lo que había pasado.

Los niños retornaron con sus familias.

Todo el caso se quedó inconcluso, sin respuestas.

Y Harry…

* * *

-¡DING DONG! ... ¡DONG! ... ¡Dong! ... dong… - El tañido de la pesada campana de la iglesia, se arrastró hasta ellos a través del campo nevado. El funeral había acabado.

-Deberíamos volver.- La voz de Ron a espaldas de ambos los sacó del silencio que habían compartido.

-¿Harry?- Le preguntó Hermione, la mano aún en su brazo, delicadamente apoyada. La mirada castaña estaba cargada de compasión, pero no podía ayudarle a superar esto, y Harry lo sabía. Nadie podía.

Asintió manteniendo la fachada impenetrable.

-Volvamos.

Ahora solo le quedaba el recuerdo y el dolor.

Y mientras se alejaban de la visión de la iglesia a través del campo nevado, las sombras nocturnas comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, y se le retreparan a la ropa, susurrándole al oído. Harry aceleró el paso para unirse a sus amigos, y hoy no se dejó escucharlas.

Pero ambos, las sombras y él, sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

**FIN**

**Gracias miles a todos lo que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final, ha sido un placer recorrer este camino con vosotros. Y espero que podamos volver a vernos en la segunda parte de esta fic, que se titulara Noctisa. Aunque aún tardará en llegar porque todavía tengo otros proyectos por acabar. Besos.**

***Noctisa: **La palabra ha sido extraída del libro de Changeling referida a criaturas nacidas de pesadillas tenebrosas, y bebedoras de sangre.


End file.
